


The Clarion Call

by Alexandra_Lotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lotus/pseuds/Alexandra_Lotus
Summary: Clarions, the mostly human result of grace experiments done by the MoL in Australia. Three of them escape and heaven itself destroys the Australian MoL before the clarions get themselves set up as hunters in America.Their team of three soon grows to include Krissy Chambers, Jack Kline and a weakened archangel. It was only a matter of time before they became friends with the infamous Winchesters and needed to stop the end of the world. It's the last time the Winchesters will be needed to help save the world but will they work out how in time? Will they survive?There's new characters, new monsters, new demons, old friends and a few surprise appearances.-Post S13-Winchesters aren't in the first chapter much but that changes in the second!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by vicious plot bunny and had to share this. Hope you enjoy. Will be seven chapters long and I've finished it, it's just a matter of cleaning up the last chapter and getting it all posted.  
> I'm new to the site and am not great at the whole tagging thing so if I should add a tag or something, let me know :)

A fool is he who cannot foresee, Hell is what this, our land will be. Yes hell what is this, our land will be.

Do you hear the clarion call, It's calling out to one and all. Which side will finally prevail, While the other side will fail.

\- The Clarion Call by Falconer. 

Chapter One

_They called us Clarions. Abominations created by the men of letters in Australia. They raised us; molded us into warriors against our will. In the latter stage of our captivity, they tortured us with some kind of glowing blue stuff. We just called it, go juice. They didn't expect us to grow hidden wings or develop strange abilities. They never thought we'd escape or ever meet the infamous Winchesters._

_We were raised in a secret facility with shock collars around our necks; punishment should we not follow orders. They taught us all about the monsters of the world and trained us to hunt them and kill them. Hand to hand combat, weapons, lore; the training covered everything and the powerful shock collars ensured we remained obedient soldiers._

_The program, in their eyes, was successful. We were prepared for anything we might face on a mission. However nothing could have prepared anyone for the changes the go juice would cause. Whatever the go juice was, it was injected into us monthly._

_At first all it did was cause excruciating pain. I can still remember the screams of the others. Sounds that often still haunt me in my sleep. After a year or two we began to change. Some grew faster, others grew stronger, some could heal fatal wounds with a touch and a few of us grew wings. Some went insane from the changes or got themselves killed thinking they were invincible._

_I only know for sure that five of us survived the changes and the hunts; out of the thirty people they'd started with. One never got the go juice but was taken for a new kind of training, that was a few years ago and we haven't seen him since._

_The four of us still alive and together reacted best to the go juice. We're now stronger than any normal human and heal a hell of a lot faster too. We all have wings. For the most part our wings are hidden, out of sight, almost like they're on another plane of existence. When they're not hidden our wings can be used in battle, they're strong and resistant to most weapons._

_Eventually we realised that we didn't need the go juice injections anymore. Our bodies had changed to the point of regenerating our own. We could feel it inside us; a strange energy that was now a part of us. It no longer dissipated when we used our abilities, simply grew weaker before returning to it's original strength._

_We are well in to our thirties and have been used our whole lives. Once we mastered the strange new abilities the go juice had given us, we planned our escape._

_\- L_

~~

Lotus was a Clarion. She was just under six feet tall with dark brown hair that was shoulder length and an under cut. She had bright green eyes and dressed predominantly in black. 

Along with her team they were currently in the armoury, gearing up for a mission they had no intention of completing. 

To her left was her best friend Lily. Lily had blue eyes and black hair that she kept quite short. She also dressed predominantly in black and was an inch or two taller than Lotus. 

Across from them stood Wattle and Clover. Two men who each had short messy brown hair. Wattle was well over six feet tall, well built and had dark brown eyes. 

Clover was exactly six feet tall and even more muscly than Wattle. His eyes were a hazel colour.

Once they were all armed and had several duffel bags between them loaded with weapons and other important equipment, Lotus questioned "We ready? There's no turning back after this"

The other three all gave a nod and Lotus said "Well then, collars off"

All four of them ripped their collars apart before heading out of the room. They kept calm and were heading towards the exit when they heard a scream of pain.

"The hell was that?" Lily asked.

Wattle commented "We have to check it out. What if they're trying to make more of us?"

Lotus nodded and said "Remember we need to get out of here quick"

They rounded a corner and snuck into the room the screams had come from. They gasped at what they found in the large room. 

There was a barely conscious woman with curly blonde hair, tied to a table with her head angled towards the floor. There was a cut at her throat and there was go juice dripping out of the wound.

Wattle, using a silenced pistol, shot the two guards in the room before Lily and Lotus moved to untie the woman. Lily sombrely commented "This is where the go juice comes from."

Lotus brushed the woman's hair from her face and frowned when she saw bruises covering her face. "Stay calm, we're going to get you out of here" 

She placed her hand on the woman's head and healed some of her injuries. While Lotus was using her powers, her eyes glowed a bright green colour, another trait of the Clarions. The woman gasped and looked around as Lotus began unchaining her. 

Clover looked at a nearby chart and read "Subject 48 out of 50?" He looked around and gasped when he saw another woman and a man chained up in the corner. 

He could tell they also had their own internal go juice however it was far brighter than that of a Clarion. It looked like they hadn't been allowed to move in a long time and he realised that at one point there must have been many more of them chained to the walls. He began to unchain them as he stated "I found the other two. You guys got names?" 

The man said "I am Ezandriel. This is Adriel and the woman over there is Haniel. Why are you freeing us after so long?" 

Clover replied "Whatever you are, it's pretty clear you shouldn't be here and we won't let these bastards make more Clarions" 

Lily added "We've seen more than enough people we care about die by their hands" 

"Is that what you are? Clarions?" Adriel questioned

Clover nodded and simply said "It's a long story" 

Lotus helped Haniel to her feet and she weakly stated "Please, I need it back, I need to-" 

"All right, easy girl" Wattle said as he handed her the small container of go juice. 

She said "Close your eyes for a moment" 

The Clarions all shielded their eyes from a bright light and that's when a loud alarm began sounding throughout the compound. 

Lotus loudly called out "Everyone get moving, now!" 

Haniel commented "This place is well warded. We can not do a lot to help until we are outside the building" 

"Then don't die" Lily said

The group began to work their way through the facility. Over twenty minutes they shot and fought their way through countless guards before finally the end was in sight. 

They were almost outside when Lotus stopped by the door and made sure everyone made it outside. Wattle had been behind everyone and was almost there when someone appeared out of thin air between Lotus and Wattle. 

The new figure swung a large blade and Lotus watched in horror as Wattle's head fell to the ground. "NOOO" She roared before emptying her clip into the figure. 

More guards came running around the corner and Lotus forced herself to drop a small grenade before running out the door and catching up with the others.

"Where's Wattle?" Lily asked 

Lotus sombrely shook her head and they began moving quickly away from the building. Ezandriel, Adriel and Haniel each grabbed one of the Clarions and flew them a few kilometres away. 

Haniel turned to Adriel and Ezandriel and said "Return home, order a smiting" 

Adriel and Ezandriel gave a nod and disappeared as Haniel turned to the others. "I am truly sorry" she said honestly. "If I had known that I would set off an alarm I would have waited until we were free" 

Clover sighed and said "We knew the risks when we decided to escape. It's not your fault"

Haniel gave a nod before asking "Do you need help getting home?" 

Lotus pointed out "We were prisoners there for a long time. Any home we might have had has long since been removed from our memories" 

Haniel seemed surprised and questioned "Where will you go? What will you do?" 

Clover shrugged and said "Find cash and somewhere to live. If we can we will probably leave the country."

Lotus added "We will continue killing things that go bump in the night. Now we'll do it on our terms though"

Haniel smiled and commented "Hunters. Somehow I am not surprised. I will assist you as best I can before I return home. Perhaps I could fly you to America. There are plenty of monsters there"

Lily commented "That and those Winchester dudes keep trying to blow the world up" 

Before anything else could be said there was a loud rumble as clouds began to form in the distance. Lily asked "What's going on?"

Haniel smiled and said "They killed forty seven of my brothers and sisters. They will be punished accordingly"

The group watched as a bright light descended from the sky in the distance. There was a distant bang and seconds later they were hit with a shockwave of wind.

Haniel disappeared for a moment and when she appeared again she smiled and said "That facility and it's contents are no more than burnt rubble."

"So... America?" Lotus questioned as she looked at the others. 

Clover smiled "Sounds good" 

Haniel smiled and said "Well, hold on."

They held hands in a circle and in the blink of an eye they were elsewhere and it was lightly raining. "Where are we?" Lily asked as she smiled at the rain. 

Haniel replied "Central America" 

Clover feigned seriousness and stated "Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man" 

Lily seemed equally as serious and added "Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man" 

Clover replied "I hear the voices when I'm dreaming" 

They began walking as Lily badly sang "I can hear them saaaay" 

Lily and Clover continued walking and singing horribly as they walked. 

Haniel walked next to Lotus and asked "What are they doing?" 

Lotus pointed to the welcome to Kansas sign and explained "Kansas is also the name of a band." She smiled as she yelled "And they're singing a crappy song, horribly!" 

Haniel chuckled and walked with Lotus while Clover and Lily jumped in puddles in front of them. The joy they were experiencing at being free was apparent and contagious. 

~~

Meanwhile, not far from where Haniel and the clarions were walking, Sam and Jack were anxiously waiting for Castiel to return. The bunkers alarm system had alerted them to the Australian men of letters chapter being destroyed. 

After a brief flight, Castiel had determined that the compound had been destroyed by heaven itself. He had risked a trip to the weakened heaven to determine what had happened to warrant a smiting. 

Castiel returned to the bunker to find Jack and Sam in the war room. "Cas, you're back" Jack commented

Sam stated "Hey Cas, glad you're OK. Any luck finding out what happened?"

Castiel replied "A little. It appears the Australian branch of the men of letters captured at least fifty angels after the fall Metatron caused. They were experimented on and killed after their grace was removed. Only three angels survived, with the help of creatures the men of letters created. The men of letters facility they were kept in was leveled by the wrath of heaven. I am unsure of which angels escaped the facility and I don't know what creatures they had help from."

Sam sighed and said "Do you think we have anything to worry about? Should we be concerned with these creatures?"

Jack added "How did they create creatures? I didn't think humans had that ability" 

"They don't. They were playing god, as some say. That and what they did to the angels they caught is why they were destroyed" Castiel then looked at Sam and stated "What happened seems to be of no concern to us. For now I suggest being wary but focusing on Dean"

Sam nodded and said "OK. Thanks for checking Cas."

~~

Haniel spent a month with the Clarions. They taught her what they could about being human and they all developed a friendship.

Lily, Lotus and Clover were now equipped with a car, a van, a laptop, several fake IDs, a phone each, clothes and extra cash. They were also now hidden from angels with wards on their ribs. Practically all other supernatural beings were already warded against by tattoos that littered the clarions bodies. 

They had also acquired a large manor. The four of them had spent the month warding and casting protective spells on the large two story mansion. 

They were getting their electricity and water free and in secret thanks to the spells. The property also had a large bomb shelter that was equally warded and protected though, the bomb shelter was mainly used for storage. 

The manor was now as safe as a men of letters bunker. No one would be able to find it whether they were looking for it or not. On paper, they were in the middle of a protected forested area. 

The first floor consisted of a control room, gym, indoor pool, laundry, kitchen, meeting area and several large lounge rooms. They had even built themselves a dungeon. The second floor consisted mainly of bathrooms and bedrooms. 

All four of them were currently in the foyer area saying goodbye to Haniel. 

Lotus hugged her and said "Don't forget how to use that phone. Make sure you visit us once in a while too"

Haniel smiled and said "I will. It has been a pleasure spending time with the three of you." She hugged Clover and then Lily before taking a step back. "If you ever need me and the phone doesn't work, pray to me, I will hear you"

"Stay safe Haniel" Lotus said with a smile

"I will if you all do" She said with a smile before disappearing with a fluttering sound. 

Lily questioned "Well, what do we do now?" 

Clover said "Find something to kill?" 

Lotus chuckled and said "Yeah. Let's go save some people"

~~

Over the next month the Clarions fell into an easy routine. They were on their third case, a nest of vampires not far from the manor, when things changed. 

They weren't expecting a large nest. Clover and Lily had gone to take care of it while Lotus headed back to the manor, planning to go grocery shopping on the way home. 

However they were sorely mistaken in thinking it was a small nest. There were three other hunters already attacking the vampires when Lily and Clover quickly joined the fight.

They weren't ready and despite their skills and what could be considered back up from the other hunters, Lily and Clover found themselves struggling.

After a long fight, Lily saw Clover get knocked out and was almost knocked out herself. She looked up at a vampire and he was about to attack when his head was sliced off.

One of the human hunters, a dark haired girl who was obviously severely beaten, looked at her weakly before being stabbed by the last remaining vampire.

Lily moved quickly and killed the vampire before attempting to heal the young hunter, however being so weak all she could do was make the injuries not life threatening.

"Lily" Clover said with a groan as he approached. "Since when are nests this big?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here" Lily replied. "This one's alive, check her friends"

Clover disappeared for a moment and returned to say "Her friends didn't make it, I found three survivors though, looks like they were being used as blood bags"

Lily sighed and said "OK help me load up the car and you can take the survivors into town. I'll meet you at the manor"

"OK" Clover replied. "I'll send you a message when I'm on my way" 

Ten minutes later Lily was driving back to the manor with a young hunter unconscious in the back seat and two bodies in the trunk.

When she pulled the car to a stop at the manor the younger hunter was still unconscious. Lotus emerged and frowned when she saw Lily was injured. "What the bloody hell happened? Where's Clover?" 

Lily replied "We were wrong. The nest was huge. Her two friends are in the boot. Clover's dropping off the survivors we found."

"Fuck." Lotus said with a sigh. She moved over and said "Let's get 'em mostly wrapped up before we deal with the girl"

Lily gave a nod and moved to open the boot of the car.

Half an hour later they had the two dead bodies ready to burn and they were lying the girl on a couch inside. Clover walked in and commented "Survivors are safe. Any luck with the girl?"

"Was just about to heal her" Lotus replied before asking "You OK?"

Clover gave a nod "I'll live"

Lotus commented "I want you two to train hard over the next couple of days. This shouldn't have happened"

Lily looked annoyed as she said "What? So your gonna punish us for misjudging the size of the nest?"

Lotus replied "No, I just can't hunt successfully if I'm worrying about you two drongos getting hurt. You're all I got; I ain't loosing either of you"

Lily sighed and gave a nod she knew Lotus was just concerned. Clover commented "We love you too Lotus"

"Sap" Lotus teased before turning back to the unconscious girl. She mumbled "Well, here goes nothing." She placed a hand on the girls forehead and healed her remaining injuries.

The girl sat up with a gasp and looked around frantically. Before she could say anything Lotus said "Easy kid, easy. You're safe here, we're hunters too"

"How do I know you're even human?" The girl asked

Lotus smirked and replied "We ain't" and with a slight ruffle noise she brought her wings out of hiding.

"What are you? Are you angels?" The girl asked, obviously curious yet fearfully cautious.

"We're clarions" Lily pointed out as Lotus hid her wings again "Long story short we're the half human half angel result of a nasty experiment"

Clover added "We're just hunters now."

Lotus then said "I'm Lotus, that's Lily and Clover"

"Krissy" the girl stated before she asked "Where are my friends?"

"They didn't make it" Lotus said softly "We're all ready to give them a hunter funeral but we thought you might want to say goodbye first"

Krissy gave a nod as tears welled in her eyes. "Where uh, where am I? What do you want with me?"

"Our HQ" Lotus replied "And we don't expect anything but you're welcome to stick around"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Krissy asked. "You can't keep me here" she said sternly

"Easy kiddo" Lotus said "You keep us and this place a secret you're free to leave whenever you like"

"Take me to my friends" Krissy demanded. She was obviously wary about her present company. 

Lotus gave a nod and looked at Lily and Clover "You two go sleep off those injuries" 

Lotus lead Krissy outside where there was a funeral pyre set up. She handed Krissy a zippo and said "I'll give you a moment." 

Krissy nodded and Lotus hung back while Krissy went and said goodbye to her friends. After a few minutes Krissy covered their faces and lit the pyre before taking a few steps back.

Lotus moved closer and gave her shoulder a squeeze before speaking softly "Right now, there ain't a thing I can say that will make you feel better. Loosing people close to you always sucks and it's always going to hurt but in time, it does get easier to deal with"

Krissy sniffed and was teary eyed as she bitterly said "You think you know? I lost my mother to monsters, then my father, my aunt thought I was a disappointment and now I've lost the only two people I had left"

Lotus took a deep breath and quietly explained "I don't remember my real family. I know they existed; I mean I must have come from somewhere. My only memories of growing up were in a facility where I was treated like a test animal and forcibly raised to be an obedient hunter."

Krissy glanced at her but Lotus kept her eyes on the burning pyre as she continued "The only family I ever remember knowing are the others who suffered like I did. Lily and Clover are all I have left. The three of us.... We survived and escaped a couple of months ago. Some were killed on hunts, some died in captivity at the hands of our captors. We are what's left of a group of thirty and I... I witnessed too many of those deaths"

Stray tears were slipping down Krissy's cheeks as she commented "That's horrible"

Lotus nodded and said "Yeah, it is" She was quiet for a moment before she said "Even if it's only temporary I'd like it if you stuck around for a while, especially if you want to keep hunting."

Krissy sighed and said "Why? You don't even know me"

Lotus replied "I know you could use a friend and I know that I might have lost my family if it weren't for you and your friends. We owe you"

Krissy seemed to be thinking about it. Lotus added "Come to think of it though, that might not work out if you like country music. If that's the case I'm going to need you to vacate the premises"

Krissy couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped "Naah we're cool... It does seem like you've got a pretty sweet set up here"

Lotus stated "Your own room with free gas, electricity, water and netflix"

Krissy was quiet for a moment before she said "All right. I'll stick around, at least temporarily. When it comes to hunting-"

"The details can wait until tomorrow" Lotus said, cutting her off. "I might call ya kid but I won't treat ya like one. You obviously got some skills. For now say goodbye to your friends and we'll go grab any stuff you left at your hotel"

Krissy gave a nod and said "Thanks Lotus"

"Don't mention it kiddo" Lotus replied.

They sat silently together as they finished waiting for the bodies to burn.

They headed to the hotel Krissy and her friends had been staying at and packed all their things. They had a van they kept most of their things in and Lotus drove that back to mansion while Krissy drove the car.

Once back, Lotus showed Krissy to one of the many bedrooms. "Make yourself at home and get some sleep. You'll probably be woken for breaky"

Krissy gave a nod and headed to bed.

~~

The next day Krissy entered the control room around lunch time. "Hey" Lily greeted. "You feeling better after this morning?"

"Yeah" Krissy said with a chuckle "Nothing quite like getting woken up by heavy metal at full volume"

Lotus chuckled. "That wasn't full volume" she said with a smile.

Clover then stated "We have a no going full volume rule"

Lotus stuck her tongue out at him and Krissy chuckled before asking "I don't suppose there's any news of a hunt? I could use a distraction"

Lily replied "We haven't looked. We wanted to hang out with you today and get to know you, as well as what you can and can't do on a hunt"

Krissy looked at Lotus and argued "Dude I thought you weren't going to treat me like a kid. I don't want to be coddled on hunts"

"That's not what we're doing" Lotus replied calmly "We need to play to your strengths is all"

Clover explained "Out of us three, we're pretty good all around but we're stronger in different areas"

Lily added "I'm best at computers so I'm usually in charge of hacking. Clover's brilliant with spells and Lotus's hand to hand combat is insanely good"

"Oh" Krissy said. She quietly thought for a moment before saying "I'm pretty good at talking to the victims and getting info. I can research but I'm no good with other computer stuff. My hand to hand isn't the best but I'm not bad at it either. I'm real good with guns, anything from a pistol to a sniper rifle"

Lotus gave a nod "That's good. Don't expect us to put you on the front line to much till we work on your hand to hand a bit" She raised a finger to keep Krissy quiet while she added "You'll be as much a part of hunts as the rest of us but we won't watch you die. No matter how good you are, we've got years of experience. Trust has gotta go both ways"

Krissy gave a nod "OK"

"Good" Lotus said with a smile "Now, we built a firing range out the back, let's go see what you got"

~~

A month later the group was on a case a few hours away from the manor. That evening they were going to head to an abandoned building, believing it to contain a vengeful spirit.

Krissy was waiting in a diner for an order for the four of them when a guy close to her age had his card declined. He tried a second one and it was declined as well. The cashier stated "You're going to have to pay cash. Your cards, which suspiciously have different names, are no good"

Krissy watched and heard him mumble "I don't understand, Sam and Dean said they'd be good for three months"

"I don't want to know what you and friends are up to. Sam and or Dean aren't the names on these cards either. So pay cash or get your fraudulent ass outta my diner"

Acting on a hunch, Krissy handed over some cash. "My shout if you help me carry my order" She said

The guy seemed hesitant but gave a nod and mumbled "OK. Thank you"

"No problem" Krissy replied 

Eventually they got their food and headed outside. He questioned "Why did you help me?" 

Krissy said "I have a feeling we have mutual friends"

"What makes you say that?" He asked

"Inside there, you mentioned a Sam and Dean" Krissy pointed out. "Did you mean the Winchesters?"

He gave a nod and said "Yes but stay away from Dean. It's a long story but he's not really Dean at the moment. I've been trying to find a way to help him"

"I had heard a rumour" Krissy replied. "Why don't you come with me. My friends and I are working a case but we can probably help each other. I'm Krissy"

"Jack" Jack replied as he shook her hand "How do I know you really want to help Dean?"

Krissy sighed and said "The Winchesters saved my life. Twice. I don't like the idea of an archangel using his body"

"You know" Jack said

Krissy nodded and said "Like I said, I've heard a rumour. Stay or go, it's up to you but me and my friends won't hurt you. I do need to leave now though because if these burgers go cold, I'm going to be stuck listening to my friends complain"

Krissy moved around to the drivers side as Jack thought about it. She started the car and Jack abruptly got into the passenger seat. Krissy just smiled and began driving back to the hotel.

Once they were back at the hotel they walked in and Krissy called out "Hey guys. I brought a friend, this is Jack, play nice"

The moment the door clicked closed the next few moments happened quickly.

Lily's eyes flashed green briefly before she said "Guys!"

Lotus was up in a flash and grabbed Jack as Clover grabbed an empty water bottle. Lily held Krissy back as Lotus made an incision on a struggling Jack's throat.

His grace seeped into the water bottle and Clover put the lid on as Lotus demanded "You see that blackness? Do you see it?"

Jack nodded and Lotus said "It's tainted. Would have destroyed you." Lotus then relaxed her hold and healed the cut on his neck. "Right, let's eat" She then said casually.

Krissy looked at Jack and asked "You OK?"

Jack nodded and while obviously a little bewildered asked "How could you tell? You guys aren't human are you?"

"I am" Krissy said as they all began eating.

Clover explained "I'm Clover, this is Lily and Lotus. We're half human, half angel, kind of. We were called clarions"

"That's not right" Jack commented with a confused expression "That would make you a nephalim, like me. Well, like me when I'm not missing my grace"

Lily stated "You were born a nephalim. We were born human and experimented on with go juice"

Jack was surprised "Who would do that?"

Lotus explained "The Aussie men of letters. They don't exist anymore."

"I've heard of them. I used to live in the bunker." Jack then looked concerned for a moment before asking "Sam and Dean aren't doing that are they?"

Clover commented "From what we knew before we escaped, no. Sam and Dean made the bunker their own long after the american chapter was wiped out"

Lily added "Other countries might have but after what the Winchesters and friends did to the British chapter, America was simply deemed a no go zone"

Jack gave a nod and said "That was before I was born"

"That was only a few years ago" Lotus pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes" Jack said with a nod "I knew it would be dangerous for me so I made sure I was an adult when I was born"

"Cool trick" Krissy said with a nod. "Anyway, what can you tell us about Dean? We'd already heard a rumour about archangel dickbag not being dead"

Jack sighed "The others didn't believe me but I could sense it, even with my powers coming from that tainted grace. The explosion, the earthquake, the bright light... He fooled them. I know that assbut is still in Dean"

Lotus chuckled "Assbut. I like it" she said with a smile.

Krissy questioned "Is it possible to save Dean?"

Jack looked at her with a surprised expression. He looked around at all of them and asked "You really believe me?"

Lily replied "Of course"

Clover explained "When we escaped from the men of letters, we freed three angels. We became extremely good friends with one of them and she managed to send us a warning. All we were told is that the 'assbut' is still alive"

Jack gave a nod and said "Dean's still in there, he can be saved, I just... I don't know how" 

"We'll work it out" Krissy stated. "Are you living anywhere?" 

Jack shook his head "No. I thought I'd be safer not staying in the bunker" 

Lily commented "We need to take care of this vengeful spirit first" 

Lotus nodded and looked at Jack as she said "We're taking care of a spirit tonight. After that you're welcome to come home with us. Want to join the team?"

"I'd like that" Jack said with a smile. "Team free will, three point O" 

"Hell no" Clover said 

"That's not a good team name" Krissy stated "We'd have to put effort in to come up with something worse" 

Lily stated "Team pouty face" 

"Team plaid puppies" Lotus stated 

"Team feathers" Clover added

The clarions and Krissy all chuckled while Jack thought for a moment. He then quite seriously suggested "Team kick-assbut?"

The others burst out laughing before Lotus said with a smile "Yes, definitely. Jack, welcome to team kick-assbut"

Jack smiled proudly and they all finished eating before discussing a plan for the vengeful spirit they were hunting.

~

They had taken care of the vengeful spirit and headed home before Jack was shown around. Krissy showed him around outside and asked "So what do you think?"

Jack replied "I like it out here, it's a bit nicer than an underground bunker"

"Yeah they've got a good set up" Krissy replied. "How are you coping without powers?"

"Fine I guess" Jack stated. "It's not the first time I've been without them. Mostly it's just a bit daunting that it's so much easier to die"

"You're in good hands" Krissy pointed out. "I've been living with these guys for a little over a month. They've quickly become family"

Jack pointed out "I like that you all treat me like an equal. Sam, Dean and Cas... They've always cared about me and they mean a lot to me but it took us a lot longer to be comfortable around each other. Them more so than me"

Krissy commented "Sam and Dean don't seem the type to trust easily"

"No, Dean just wanted to kill me at first." Jack said

"Wait, what? Why?" Krissy asked

Jack nervously replied "I consider Castiel my father. He protected and cared for my mother before I was born. Lucifer was my real father"

"Oh wow" Krissy said "I'm guessing Dean thought you'd be evil"

Jack nodded. "I don't want to be" he stated

"You're not" Krissy pointed out. "You seem like a cool dude. The clarions trust you too which says something. I don't know how they do it but they have a way of just knowing. They aren't that nice to everyone"

Jack gave a thoughtful nod and as they walked, they passed the funeral pyre. He noticed two fancy looking stones near the pyre and asked "Why do those rocks have names on them?"

Krissy sombrely explained "The names of my friends. They died when I met the others. They got their hunter funeral on this pyre and those stones are a way to remember them"

"Oh" Jack said before awkwardly patting her on the back. Krissy couldn't help but smirk. 

"Hey guys!" Clover called out from the front porch "Come in for a second, got some news"

They headed into the control room and found the others around a large table. The water bottle holding the grace was sitting on the table.

"What's up?" Krissy asked

Clover explained "It's the go juice. I've managed to remove the taint but I'm still unsure about it."

"Is it safe?" Jack asked

"I don't know" Clover replied. "It was tainted with demon blood and a pretty powerful spell. I've fixed that but the thing is, this isn't your go juice Jack. This might temporarily return your powers but they wouldn't be at full strength. That and when it burns out there's a chance it could hurt you."

Lily added "We have an angel friend who could probably tell us more but it's not safe to contact her until we take care of archangel assbut"

Clover nodded and said "So you can have it back if you want Jack but it's risky"

"You're letting me choose?" Jack asked obviously a little surprised.

Lotus commented "It can't be easy being suddenly without your powers; you're human now. It's your choice"

Jack thought about it for a moment and said "Keep it somewhere safe. I won't use it unless I have to. Being human isn't so bad. I might need some training though"

"Good choice" Krissy said with a smile

Jack smiled proudly and Clover locked the grace in a warded box. He headed off to put it somewhere safe. 

Lotus commented "Well done Gumnut"

"Gumnut?" Jack questioned

"It's a nickname. Sometimes they call me Daisy" Krissy explained with a roll of her eyes "Welcome to the family"

Jack smiled proudly again and Clover walked back in the room. 

Lily said "We can work out what training you need tomorrow" 

"For now let's go out for burgers" Clover said

~

For the next few weeks Jack was trained as the group took on small hunts. They all also helped him with any struggles he had now that he was human. Things were going smoothly.

Then one day Haniel popped in for a visit with news. Lotus greeted her with a hug as did Clover and Lily. Lotus said "Guys, this is Haniel. Haniel, this is Krissy and-"

"Jack" Haniel said with wide eyes "I thought you would have been with Sam and Castiel"

Jack shook his head "I didn't think I was safe around Dean"

Haniel replied "You were right. I'm glad you're safe"

Jack was obviously surprised. He commented "You're not like the other angels I've met"

Haniel nodded and said "I was held captive for years before the clarions freed me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. That and I understand you are close with Castiel. He was a friend"

Lily asked "What brings you here anyway, isn't this a bit risky?"

Haniel nodded "Yes. As you know I've been doing what I can to get more information about a certain archangel. In my travels I met a demon from what he called, apocalypse world"

Jack stated "That can't be right. The gates of hell were closed there. There weren't any demons"

Haniel nodded and explained "All I know is that he made a deal so he wouldn't be trapped in hell there. He came through the portal with a group of humans"

Lotus then asked "What does this demon want? It seems like a bad idea trusting him"

"It might be" Haniel replied with a sigh. "He wants to rule hell. He is powerful but still no match for an archangel. He wants to help in exchange for letting him take over hell"

Lily stated "I don't like it"

Jack questioned "What exactly does he have in mind?"

Haniel explained "We take out the archangel in Dean and let him take over hell. In exchange he'll free our version of the archangel and give him a vessel. He believes he can keep him powerless"

Jack gave a shake of his head "No. Our world's version was no better than the one inside Dean"

Haniel sighed and said "He wasn't great, but the demon thinks he can control that. The demon says that the end of worlds is coming and that we'll need all the help we can get"

Lotus sighed "We're not agreeing to anything yet but how does he plan on helping us free Dean? That's our top priority at the moment."

Haniel gave a nod and said "He's planned to use some demons to trap the archangel tomorrow afternoon in a warehouse a few hundred miles to the north. He crafted a spell to remove the archangel without harming Dean. Then he should be far easier to kill. From what I can tell the spell seems like it will work"

Clover sighed and commented "It sounds like a trap"

Krissy said "What if it's not though? This could be our chance to save Dean."

Lotus looked at Krissy and Jack and stated "If we do this, you two are staying here. I will not risk you guys like that"

"We've gone up against demons before" Krissy argued

Clover pointed out "If this is a trap and we get killed, you guys will still be alive to save Dean."

Lily added "We know you're capable but please, trust us and stay safe on this one"

Krissy grumbled "Fine but I'm not happy about it"

Jack nudged her and said "Is there anyone else you'd trust to save Dean?"

Krissy sighed and shook her head "Besides Sam, no."

~

The following afternoon Haniel led the clarions into an old abandoned barn, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 

"Ah, hello darlings. Nice of you to show up" The demon said. 

There were three other demons in the barn who warily stood their ground. Dean was sitting in a chair looking bloodied and bruised. There was tape covering his mouth and he was in the middle of a large complicated symbol that had been painted on the floor. 

Haniel commented "The deal still stands Crowley. We do this and you four leave unharmed. Alone"

"Yes, of course" Crowley replied "Get rid of the imbecile in that meat suit and we've got more important things to worry about" 

However before they could even begin the spell a group of demons blew the large doors off the barn. "They're not mine!" Crowley yelled before disappearing with his minions

"Nuts" Lotus mumbled as the clarions pulled out their weapons. 

A fight broke out and the clarions began killing demons. It was a struggle and each of them occasionally had to pull forth their wings to aid them in battle. They often used their wings to knock an enemy backwards and save themselves getting stabbed. 

It took them close to five minutes before the group of demons was taken care of. The barn was now littered with dead bodies and pools of blood. 

Haniel commented "We need to move fast" 

Michael, in Dean's body, was chuckling to himself as he watched them fight.

"OK guys, be ready" Lotus said before Haniel began reading the spell. Haniel's hand was on Dean's forehead and soon Dean tensed and struggled violently against his bindings. 

The symbol on the floor began to glow and the ground beneath them shook. Suddenly, Dean's head rolled back as a bright blue light emerged from Dean's mouth.

"Now!" Clover yelled. He, Lotus and Lily then each raised a hand and absorbed Michael's grace to add to their own.

Once they all depleted his grace there was a large outward explosion of power that sent everyone flying. The now unconscious clarions and dead bodies all flew outwards, away from Dean and most of the bodies went straight through the barn walls.

Even Dean's body went flying backwards. The chair he had been chained to crumbled and his body fell to the ground with a thud.

Haniel moved quickly over to Dean and smiled. It had worked. She quickly grabbed him and flew him to the bunker. Sam and Bobby froze and Haniel stated "You're welcome" before disappearing again.

She reappeared in the barn as Lotus sat up with a groan. "Haniel. Did it work? I definitely feel stronger"

"Yes it worked. We shouldn't stay here long" Haniel replied.

"Clover! Lily!" Lotus called out

Clover groaned as he sat up and Lily replied "Yeah"

Then Crowley reappeared. "Here we are, as promised" Crowley threw a man on the ground in front of them. "This world's Michael. He's running on permanently low grace and if you ever want to fix that, you'll need me"

Haniel questioned "How did you find him a vessel?" 

Crowley smirked and replied "I time travelled and magically cloned daddy Winchester. In his younger days obviously."

Lotus asked "What are we supposed to do with him?"

Crowley looked at her and said "Screw him, kill him, torture him. I don't bloody care! A deal's a deal. I'm sure we'll meet again." With that he disappeared.

"Haniel? What is going on?" Michael demanded before staring at the Clarions "What in the name of father are you?!" 

Clover gave a scoff and said "He didn't have anything to do with making us" 

Haniel commented "We should get back to the manor. We can fill you in when we get there" 

"No" Michael said sternly "I must get my grace back and fight Lucifer. The apocalypse will go ahead as planned" 

Lily chuckled and said "Mate, you're a few apocalypses too late" 

Haniel added "Besides, Lucifer's already dead" 

Lotus stated "Haniel is right we need to leave. You can behave yourself or be killed, now let's go. Haniel, could you please?" 

Haniel gave a nod and transported them back to the mansion two at a time

Krissy and Jack were waiting for them. "Did it work?" Jack asked

"Who's this?" Krissy asked

Haniel explained "It worked. I returned Dean to his brother. This is this world's Michael" 

"What?!" Jack gasped 

Krissy stated "Well go lock him up in the dungeon" 

Surprisingly at this comment Michael fearfully shook his head "No, I'll do anything, don't lock me up again. Please" 

Lotus said "We're still undecided. Everyone in the kitchen for now. I need a drink"

An hour later, they had been through two bottles of whiskey while they filled Michael in on what happened since he had been locked away in the cage. 

Michael said "So let me get this straight. After I was locked in the cage, Castiel raided purgatory, killed Raphael and was responsible for the leviathan getting free. After the Winchesters took care of that, Dean took on the mark of Cain to kill Abbadon and Metatron closed the gates of heaven, causing all the angels to fall"

"That's the short version but yes." Haniel replied "I was captured in Australia along with fifty other angels. That particular men of letters chapter was stealing grace and using it on humans" 

"Which is where we came from" Lotus said. "It wasn't long ago that we escaped and we saved Haniel, Adriel and Ezandriel" 

Michael gave a nod and said "If Dean has the mark of Cain he will soon turn into a demon"

Haniel gave a shake of her head. "The mark was removed and the darkness was released. Lucifer tricked his way out of the cage while everyone was trying to find a way to destroy the darkness. Father returned and eventually left with her"

"Father returned?" Michael asked with wide eyes

"He has disappeared again" Haniel pointed out.

Michael sombrely muttered "He left me there." He was silent for a moment before he asked "How did Lucifer die?"

Jack explained "I accidentally opened a portal to another world before I was born. The Michael from that world came here and killed Lucifer. Dean said yes to save Sam"

Michael almost looked annoyed "Seriously? After everything I did to get him to say yes to me, he says it to some, some assbut?" The others all chuckled and Michael asked Jack "How did you even open a portal like that? You're human" 

Jack explained "I wasn't until my grace was stolen by Lucifer. He's technically my father" 

Michael's jaw dropped and Lotus stated "Anyway, the other Michael tricked everyone into believing he died. We dealt with him today and now you're here"

"What do you want with me?" Michael asked. "I presume you want to use me for something" 

"An archangel could be an asset" Lotus commented. "Crowley mentioned the end of worlds to Haniel. Do you know anything about that?"

Michael raised an eyebrow and said "There are many myths but they are just that, myths"

"They might not be" Clover pointed out "The question is if we leave you free, what are you going to do?"

Michael scoffed and replied "I lived my whole life preparing to fight my brother. I don't know what to do now"

Jack very happily stated "You can join team kick-assbut if you be a good guy. If you don't they'll kill you" He pointed at the clarions for a moment and then giggled before looking serious and saying "I think that's what grandpa would have wanted. You being a good guy just because you can and not because you were told to. You should decide that for yourself uncle Mike."

Jack then hiccuped and fell off his chair. From the ground he said "I like whiskey" before burping.

Clover laughed and said "Come on Gumnut. Bedtime"

"OK" Jack said as Clover helped him to stand. 

They headed upstairs and Lotus said "He's right you know. We will kill you if you make the wrong choice"

Michael sighed and gave a nod. He sombrely said "After what I've been through and everything that happened... I can't say he's wrong"

Haniel looked at the others and said "Why don't you guys go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on him tonight"

Lily gave a nod and she stood she said "You can not imagine how painful your death will be if anything happens to her"

Michael gave a nod and sighed as he poured himself another drink.

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Dean had been dropped off it took a moment for Sam and Bobby to react. Bobby moved over quickly as Sam yelled "Cas!"

Bobby checked his pulse and said "He's alive"

Castiel appeared in the room and asked "What is it? What's-"

Sam cut him off "An angel just brought him here"

Castiel moved to Dean's side and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean woke up with a gasp and looked around. "Sam" He breathed before getting up enough to hug him tightly.

Sam was obviously surprised but returned the hug and asked "Dean, are you OK?"

"No, I'm not OK" Dean said with a pained laugh. "I will be though. He only let me see bits and pieces. How did you get rid of him? How did you work it out? Holy crap I'm hungry, that bastard barely ate, come and tell me in the kitchen"

Dean walked off and the other three looked at each other, obviously confused. They followed Dean into the kitchen and found him already eating leftovers.

"So" Dean spoke with his mouthful. "Fill me in, how'd you do it?"

Sam replied "How did we do what?"

Dean looked at him like he was an idiot and said "Get rid of Michael"

"That was weeks ago" Bobby said

Dean shook his head and said "That little light show? Nope, he was tricking you" He shoved more food in his mouth before he asked "Wait, if you guys didn't get him out, who did?"

Sam commented "An angel dropped you off a minute or two before you woke up"

Dean looked at Castiel "Any idea who's helping us?"

Castiel shook his head "No, I have no idea. You went missing two days ago I was looking for information on your whereabouts" 

"Crap" Sam said worriedly. "Jack was right" 

Dean asked "Where is Jack?" 

"We don't know" Bobby replied "Took off a few days after we thought we saved you. Haven't been able to find him since"

Dean was obviously surprised. He questioned "You lost the kid after Michael gave him tainted grace?"

Sam sighed and said "Rowena couldn't even find him. She did a tracking spell and all she could work out is that he's in Kansas somewhere"

Dean put his food down long enough to grab a beer and take a swig. He then said "OK so we need to find Jack, what else is going wrong?"

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to argue when Castiel said "There are concerns." Everyone turned to look at him and he explained "Apocalypse Michael is definitely dead however, Lucifer's cage has been destroyed. Our Michael is not so dead"

"What?!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time

Castiel flinched before explaining "He is alive but there is an extremely powerful spell blocking most of his grace from heaven. The cage was destroyed some time yesterday and there is no sign of him anywhere."

"Great" Dean said sarcastically. "Jack's missing and there's still an archangel up to something. Anything else I need to know?"

Castiel looked nervous and Bobby questioned "What else boy?"

Castiel sighed and said "The spell that is keeping Michael weak. It's apocalypse Crowley."

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked

"I do not know yet" Castiel replied. "All I do know is that the angels are looking into the end of worlds."

"Oh come on!" Dean grumbled "The world's ending again? What is it this time?"

"No one knows exactly" Castiel said. "There are so many references and stories no one is sure what's real and what isn't."

Dean sighed and said "Right, well, I am not dealing with any of this crap until tomorrow. I am going to go and sleep until then."

Sam followed him and before Dean entered his bedroom he said "Dean... I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Don't" Dean before hugging him again. "I'm glad you're OK bitch"

"Jerk" Sam said with a chuckle. They hugged for a few moments longer and when they stopped Sam stated "I'll grab all your favourites for breakfast"

Dean smiled and said "Awesome" before heading to bed.

~~

A week later, it was the evening and Sam and Dean were in the library researching when Dean's phone rang. He didn't recognise the number so he simply answered "Hello?"

" _Hey_ _Dean it's Krissy_ "

"Hey kid. Hang on" Dean said with a smile. "You're on speaker Krissy, I'm sitting with Sam. Is everything OK? How are you and those friends of yours?"

" _Hey Sam. Those friends uh, they died_." Krissy said sombrely. " _I made some new ones though and they've certainly made things interesting_ "

"We're sorry to hear about your friends Krissy." Sam said

Before they could say anything else they heard a man say " _Is that the assbut who said yes to fake me? Are we talking to him now? Let me talk to him maybe he'll bring booze_ " There was the sound of someone getting punched and the man said " _You broke my nose_ "

Then they heard Krissy say " _We've talked about personal space_ "

Another woman could then be heard saying " _Sit down ya flamin dickbag and let her talk._ "

Dean couldn't help but smirk as he said "Krissy is everything OK? It sounds like you just broke someone's nose"

Sam asked "Are you sure you're safe?"

Krissy chuckled and replied " _Yeah I'm OK. Turns out archangels don't understand personal space_ "

"What?" Both Sam and Dean said seriously

Sam asked "Krissy is that Michael?"

"What does he want?" Dean added

" _At the moment? Bourbon_ " Krissy said bluntly " _I rang to check on you though. How are you doing after being the other Michael's bitch?"_

Sam couldn't help but chuckle and Dean questioned "Krissy, where are you right now? Who are you with?"

" _I'm in a manor in Kansas that's totally better than your bunker. I'm living with three Australian clarions, an archangel and a nephalim who's human now. There's a regular angel who visits often too_ "

Dean and Sam looked at each other with wide eyes. Sam questioned "What's a clarion? Do you mean Jack? Is he OK?"

Dean asked "What angel? Most of them are douchebags." At this point Castiel walked in and Dean gestured for him to be quiet, come closer and listen. 

He nodded and stood close as Krissy spoke " _Yeah, Jack's awesome. The clarions took one look at him and knew the go juice in him was bad. He is safe and well and not allowed to drink spirits. The Australian men of letters created the clarions. Caught a bunch of angels after the fall and used their go juice on their human hunters, who were slaves by the way. They escaped a while back and saved the remaining angels who then destroyed the men of letters down there. Also, Haniel isn't a douchebag. Who do you think did the spell to get Admiral Assbut out of you? Lily, Lotus and Clover are the ones who basically absorbed his powers and killed him. Well, that was after Crowley trapped your ass. So, how are you doing old man are you OK?"_

Dean couldn't help but chuckle before replying "Yeah, I'm good kiddo. Where is this manor of yours? Wouldn't mind thanking your friends in person and checking on Jack. We can take Michael off your hands too, we've got a dungeon that'll hold him while he's weak"

" _Naah, he's annoying but he's alright. He's been here a week and he's been behaving himself. Mostly just gets drunk and whines about his daddy issues. Or bitches about how fake him got you to say yes. We're keeping him because that Crowley dude mentioned the end of worlds and Mike might be useful. Besides, if he screws up we've got our own dungeon_ "

Sam and Dean shared another look and Dean said "Listen kid, I think it's still a good idea for me and Sam to come visit. You're playing in the big leagues here this isn't some small hunting gig"

" _Yeah but Winchesters can't save the world forever. You're getting old, sooner or later you're going to have to let the next generation wear the capes."_

Sam and Dean shared a look and small smiles before Krissy added " _I'll talk to the others and text you about meeting up. Glad you're OK. We'll see you soon old dudes"_

Dean chuckled and said "Later Kiddo"

Dean hung up and couldn't help but smile and stare at his phone. After a moment Sam said "You OK?" he chuckled and said "You haven't smiled like that in a while

Dean nodded and said "She's right. I'm nowhere near out of the game yet but she's right, we can't save the world forever. I was just thinking that between Krissy, Jack if he wants, Jody and the girls... When we do retire, the world will be in good hands"

Sam smiled too "Yeah I think you're right"

Dean gave a nod and said "In the meantime though." He looked up and stated "I pray to the angel Haniel that you might get your ass down here and have a conversation with us. Maybe tell us how you got into the bunker in the first place"

There was a small whoosh as Haniel appeared in the room. "The warding has been heavily compromised, presumably by the Michael you housed" she said simply

Sam and Dean flinched before turning to look at her. Castiel took a cautious few steps closer before they hugged. Haniel said "It's good to see you Castiel"

As they continued to hug Castiel said "I had heard rumours but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I am glad you are OK"

They stopped hugging and Haniel replied "Yes, luckily. Adriel and Ezandriel were also saved from Australia"

Castiel smiled even wider before stepping aside and saying "Sam and Dean, this is Haniel. She is a very good friend"

"Hello" She said

"Hi" Sam replied 

Dean said "Good to meet you. I'm told it's you I owe a thank you for getting rid of the other Michael"

Haniel replied "I played a small part. Crowley captured you and the clarions managed to absorb that Michael's grace once he was without a vessel"

Sam was curious "How is that even possible?" he asked

Dean added "Can you explain these clarions to us? We've never heard of them"

Haniel nodded and explained "The Australian chapter of men of letters took a group of children captive and forcibly raised them to be hunters. During the fall, the chapter captured many angels and held us captive. One by one they removed our grace and injected it into their captives. Many died but a small few survived and changed into half breeds. My grace was being removed when they saved us. Once we were free I had Adriel and Ezandriel order the wrath and the compound was destroyed. Lily, Lotus and Clover seem to be all that's left from a group of thirty"

Dean asked "What's with the plant names?"

Haniel explained "Code names given to them by their captors. They were taken from their families at such a young age, there is no memory of their real names or families."

Sam then asked "Are they as powerful as a nephalim?"

Haniel explained "Not at all, but they are exceptional hunters. They are stronger and heal faster than humans. They can heal small wounds or partially heal larger wounds. There are many different graces that caused them to change and produce their own but it wears out and needs to recharge. They also have wings that they can use in battle or, to an extent, fly with"

"They have wings?" Sam asked

Haniel nodded and said "Unlike angels they can bring their wings to this plane without blinding anyone."

Dean then questioned "How sure are you that they can be trusted?"

Haniel explained "When they were finally able to pull off their shock collars and escape the compound they were held in, they still took the time to save us, losing another like them in the process. They came to America and got themselves set up in a manor that is currently far safer than this bunker. They saved Krissy and Jack and didn't hesitate to give them a home. Then they put themselves in harms way to save you, purely because you're important to Krissy and Jack"

Dean then questioned "and Michael?" 

Haniel said "He is going through some kind of a... Breakdown, I believe you would call it" 

"He is broken?" Castiel asked with a confused expression 

"Quite" Haniel said with a nod. "Krissy says it's a mixture of depression, daddy issues and the realisation he was a turd" She added, almost looking confused

Sam and Dean gave a slight chuckle. Castiel asked "Is Jack OK?" 

Haniel nodded "The tainted grace was removed and cleaned but he declined to use it. He is human now but he seems quite happy" 

"That is good to hear" Castiel commented

"We'll go and see them in a few days" Dean commented "What can you tell us about this other Crowley?"

~~

Three days later Krissy, Jack and Lotus were sitting in a diner about a forty minute drive from the manor. Jack commented "Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried" Krissy commented "Dean messaged last night and said they'd arrived but were looking into some missing kids"

Lotus said "Probably could have told us that before we left."

Krissy shrugged and said "It's Sam and Dean. I figured they'd handle it"

Lotus pulled out her phone and called Clover "Hey, going to need you guys here. Gear up for a hunt" She then turned to the others and said "Let's go check the motel"

~~

Sam woke slowly before sitting up with a wince. He looked around and found himself in a small room. There were three children cowering in the corner and Dean was beginning to stir next to him. "Dean, Dean wake up" he said as he tapped Dean's shoulder. 

"Hm?" Dean groaned as he sat up slowly. He looked around and asked "Where are we?"

Sam said "I don't know but we're not alone"

Dean looked around and saw the kids. He said "Crap. You guys OK?"

The kids were obviously scared so Sam moved a little closer. "Hey guys. My name's Sam and this is Dean. We're going to find a way out of here OK?"

"I'm Billy, this is Sarah and Greg" One of them said

"I want to go home" Sarah said

Dean asked "Do you know where we are? Who took us?"

Greg said "I don't know where we are but the scary men have claws. Billy thinks they're werewolves"

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked

Billy hesitantly replied "Because they grow sharp teeth and claws; humans can't do that. I heard them talking about the full moon tonight"

Dean sighed "You might be right. Are you guys OK? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sarah nodded and showed them a gash on her leg. Billy had one on his arm and Greg had a small gash on his side. They also each had several bruises as well.

"Was anyone bitten?" Dean asked

They all shook their heads and Billy asked "Is that how they're made, from a bite?"

Sam replied "They can be born, but usually yeah, they're made with a bite"

"How do you kill them?" Billy asked curiously

Dean glanced at Sam before he replied "They're allergic to silver. To kill it we have to stab them in the heart"

Billy went wide eyed and was obviously impressed "How do you guys know this is stuff? Are you spies?"

Sam couldn't help but smirk before he replied "No, we're hunters. Like being a spy, it's a super secret job but we kill monsters"

Billy gasped and said "OK, I won't tell anyone" He looked at the others and said "Don't tell anyone"

Dean said "Unfortunately, no one would believe you anyway"

At this point yelling could be heard. Sam and Dean stood in front of the kids when the door flew open and a woman was thrown on the floor in front of them.

One of the guards growled "You'll all be disposed of shortly" before he slammed the door closed again.

Lotus mumbled "Flamin idiots" as she got up and looked around. "How ya goin? Winchesters, missing kids. Well, plan's workin so far. I'm Lotus"

Dean stated "You got caught, some plan"

"Are you a hunter too?" Billy asked

"I am" Lotus said "We're going to take care of this mess and get you guys home OK?"

"OK" Billy said "How do you become a hunter? I want to be a hunter when I grow up"

"Trust me Billy" Sam began. "You don't want to do that. It's dangerous"

Lotus rolled her eyes and said "Kid, you can do whatever you want if you work hard enough for it. Hunting is a very dangerous job that you have to keep a secret. If you really want to be a hunter there's three things you have to do"

Billy was obviously fascinated and asked "What do I have to do?"

Sam and Dean were frowning at her. Lotus said "You have to train lots, to fight the monsters. You have to learn a lot, so you know how to kill them and the most important thing is you have to finish high school"

Billy looked thoughtful as he said "Secret job. Fight, study, finish high school first. OK... Do I have to do good in high school?"

Lotus chuckled and said "Of course! You have to be ready in case you ever change your mind. Becoming a hunter is a big decision so you gotta think about it lots"

"OK" Billy said with a nod. He went quiet for a moment and then said "I'll make sure I think about it until I finish high school good. Just in case"

"Good plan little dude" Lotus said holding her hand out for him to shake. He looked proud and shook her hand causing Lotus to see the cut on his arm. "Wait, you're hurt. Who else is hurt?"

The other kids raised their hands and Sam stated "We'll be fine" as he gestured to Dean and himself

"You sure?" Lotus asked. "There's a crowd out there, you'll need to be on your A game"

Dean stated "Worry about your own game sweetheart"

Lotus rolled her eyes and turned back to the kids. "OK little dude. You first"

"What are you going to do?" Billy asked as Lotus knelt in front of him.

Lotus simply replied "I'm only mostly human." She then healed his arm.

"Whoah! Cool!" Billy said

Lotus then moved over and healed the wounds on the other kids. They now each had small scratches. She looked at Dean and Sam and said "Hope you boys are ready for a fight"

"Always" Sam said with a smirk "We haven't got any silver though"

"Yeah don't worry about that" Lotus stated. "Just make sure you don't get killed and keep 'em away from the kids. I didn't come here alone"

They could hear someone approaching and Lotus looked at the kids and said "You three, make sure you stay together. Don't run off OK?"

They all nodded as the door was thrown open and several guards dragged them out of the room. They were taken to the main room of an old factory where a large group of werewolves were gathered.

There was a raised platform at one end of the room and they were all dragged on stage. What appeared to be the head werewolf stood in front of them and Lotus walked forward.

"Any last words?" The werewolf said with a snarl

Lotus chuckled and threw her voice as she said "You're no daisy. No daisy at all"

Then a bullet flew through the window and hit the werewolf in the head. Lotus pulled her wings forward on to this plane and spread them out. She grabbed a pistol she'd strapped to one of her wings and began shooting werewolves as Lily and Clover used their wings to bust through the windows and also start shooting werewolves.

As the clarions fought, Sam and Dean did their best to keep the kids safe but were beginning to struggle. Dean was thrown backwards and almost attacked when another bullet flew through the window and killed the werewolf attacking him.

Sam was slashed across the chest and yelled in pain. Lotus yelled "Lily! prepare evac!"

"On it!" Lily called out before she left the building.

Lotus and Clover continued fighting as did Sam and Dean. After a few minutes a car horn was heard from outside. Lotus called out "Clover get the kids out" as she brought her wings out long enough to holster her gun and pull out her sword. 

Clover moved over to the kids and wrapped a wing around them as he lead them outside. Lotus then moved over to Sam and Dean. "Shit" She swore when she saw Sam struggling to stay standing.

She looked at Dean and said "Help him I'll cover you"

Dean nodded and they began moving towards the door. "Dean, I don't feel so good"

"You hang on. Almost there Sammy" Dean replied.

Dean was clawed in the back and he growled in pain before a bullet flew past his head. He looked up see Krissy and Jack moving in and firing rapidly. Krissy had a sniper rifle hanging over her shoulder. 

Dean grit his teeth and continued until he and Sam were climbing in the back of the van.

A few moments longer and Krissy and Jack helped a very injured Lotus into the back of the van. "If everyone's here, let's move" Lotus stated weakly

Clover commented "Lotus, we got limited go juice"

Lotus nodded and said "Make sure the kids are alright. With us three, as long as nothing's fatal, we're good." Lotus was obviously weak while Sam and Dean were now unconscious. 

Lily and Clover both nodded and did as they were asked. They dropped off Sarah and Greg, making sure they made it inside and then headed to Billy's house.

Before leaving Billy asked "Are they going to be OK?"

Lotus gave a nod "They're just having a nap, they'll be fine. You remember the rules?"

Billy nodded and said "Train lots, learn lots, do good in high school while I think about it. I will, I promise." He hugged Lotus and said "Thank you"

"No problem little dude" Lotus said.

They waited until he was inside before continuing on. They drove back to the hotel Sam and Dean were staying at and Jack grabbed their stuff from the hotel room. Clover drove baby, after several warnings to be careful from Jack. Krissy continued driving the van and Lily drove Lotus's car.

Once back in the manor they parked the cars in the garage and Clover carried Sam and Dean inside. They were placed in one of the bedrooms with two beds and Lotus mumbled "Keep 'em asleep until mornin'. Sorry guys I need a nap"

Clover replied "Go get some rest. We'll check on Mike and head to bed too"

Lotus gave a nod and headed towards her bedroom

~~

Dean awoke with a start when he heard AC/DC playing loudly in the distance. He sat up and looked around to see Sam on the other bed in the room sitting up and looking just as surprised.

They cautiously got up and opened the bedroom door and saw Krissy walk past. "Rise and shine old dudes" she said with a smirk, walking off before either of them could say anything.

They looked at each other surprised and the bedroom door opposite them opened, revealing Jack. Jack smiled and simply said "Time for breakfast, come on" before heading off.

They cautiously followed Jack downstairs and through the manor to the kitchen. Lotus turned the music off and said "Help yourself guys"

There was a bain marie set up, filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. There was also a pile of toast next to the bain marie as well as bottles of water and small bottles of juice. 

Dean gave an approving nod as the other two clarions appeared and everyone grabbed food and sat down to eat. Krissy asked "How are you two doing after yesterday?"

Sam replied "A bit sore but fine surprisingly. What happened yesterday?"

Lily explained "We got away from the werewolves and took the kids home and headed to your hotel. Jack grabbed your stuff and we headed back here"

Dean, who had a mouthful of bacon, growled "What?"

Jack nervously pointed at Clover and said "He did it. I didn't drive baby"

Dean glared at Clover and Clover just rolled his eyes before saying "She's fine. I drove her very carefully back here so instead of being left unattended for even longer at the hotel, she spent the night safe and warm in our garage"

Dean simply stated "Well I hope you enjoyed it because you're never driving her again"

"Dean" Krissy began "You're pronouncing it wrong. You're supposed to say - thank you for saving me, my car and my Sam"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, thanks for saving us guys. The tombstone quote was pretty badass" He said as he looked at Lotus. He couldn't help but turn towards Clover and add "Seriously though if she has one scratch I'll-"

"Dude" Sam said. "The car is fine" 

Dean pouted as he stopped talking before continuing to eat.

Krissy just chuckled and said "Moving on, guys this is Lily, Lotus and Clover"

Sam said "It's good to meet you guys. Thanks for everything you've done. Especially looking after Jack." Sam looked at Jack and said "I'm sorry man. You were right, we should have listened"

Jack smiled and said "It's OK. You and Dean never think clearly when the other is in danger"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as Dean asked "So what's been happening? I got a short version of what you guys went through before you escaped" he said to the clarions. "What's been happening since then?"

Lotus explained "Hunting is what we know. We decided it was safer if we left the country so we came here to do our thing. Figured it was highly likely you guys might cause the end of the world again so it seemed as good a place as any"

Sam commented "I remember the alarms going off when the compound in Australia was destroyed. How did you get set up so quickly?"

Clover explained "The chapter where we were held had a bank account that I hacked. Transferred it over so it's ours and then did some investing. Let's just say we're good for money"

Lily added "We bought the manor and fixed it up before warding it and casting protective spells. In true men of letters style, we get free water, gas, electricity and internet. Clover did up the car so it's full of hidden weapons"

"That's impressive" Dean commented before adding "Also, thanks for getting Michael out of me" 

"We had help with that" Lily stated with a shrug. "You should be thanking us for putting up with the other one" 

"Is he really behaving?" Sam asked curiously 

Lotus stated "See for yourself" 

Sam and Dean turned to see Michael picking up bacon and both of them went wide eyed. 

Michael saw them staring and grumbled "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm wearing pants" 

Dean growled out "Why the hell are you wearing our dad?!" 

Michael bit into a piece of bacon and said "It's a clone of some sort. I didn't pick the vessel. That weird Crowley did" 

He sat at the table and began eating his bacon and Clover stated "Seriously Mike? Use a fork" 

Michael just made a face and continued eating bacon with his bare hands. With half a mouthful Michael questioned the Winchesters "Why are you two here anyway?" 

Sam replied "Visiting Krissy and Jack mainly" 

Dean added "Contemplating dragging you back to our dungeon" 

Michael went wide eyed and scooted back a little in his chair. He looked at the clarions and said "No, don't let them lock me up again. You said I could help, I'll help with hunting if I have too but don't-" 

Clover stated "Relax featherhead. You've been annoying but you haven't given us a reason to lock you up" 

Michael nodded and kept eating as he looked at the table. 

~~~~

While the Winchesters were catching up with friends old and new, Crowley was meeting with several demons in hell. "Sir" One of them began "Mammon has taken over hell. There are also rumours from the deep. The stone is crumbling" 

Crowley gave a nod "Let Mammon have his fun. He will not be in charge for long. The stone is more concerning, I will need to see for myself" 

"Very well Sir."

In the blink of an Crowley is elsewhere, deep in hell. He looks out over a strange pit that is covered by a large stone. The stone itself is covered in wards, sigils and all sorts of glowing symbols. There are several cracks in the stone emitting a yellow glow. 

Crowley mumbled to himself "Why now?" 

As he stood there and looked out over the large pit, he heard a cracking noise. As if hit from beneath, a large chunk of the stone broke away and flew to the side. 

Crowley watched a scorpion like creature with wings worm it's way through the hole. It stretched it's wings before it flew straight up with a snarl. 

"Bollocks" Crowley mumbled to himself as he looked at the chunk of stone that had broken away. 

~~

Meanwhile at the manor, everyone was finished breakfast and Lily's phone went off. "There's a possible case?" 

Dean asked "What do you mean a possible case?" 

Lily said "Possible wendigo but the details don't quite match" 

Clover commented "Let's go to the control room and take a look"

As everyone left the room Lotus paused next to Michael. He looked up at her as she asked "You serious about helping us hunt?" 

Michael grumbled "I'm heaven's greatest warrior. I might be low on grace but I'm not useless"

"That's not what I asked" Lotus commented.

"Yes I'm serious" Michael replied with a sigh

"OK. Make sure you're used to your vessel." Lotus commented. "If you really are on our side, no one's going to lock you up again" 

"You trust me?" he asked 

"Not much at the moment but I know that look." Lotus explained "That fear in your eyes when you think you'll get locked up again. I've seen it in victims eyes on hunts, I've seen many friends with that look in their eyes before they were punished or killed and.... I've seen that look in the mirror too." 

Michael nodded and said "Thank you"

Lotus smiled and said "Regardless, you still gotta keep your pants on around other people. Come on" 

They walked towards the control room and Michael grumbled "Fine but I'm not wearing underwear"

Lotus chuckled and they walked in as Lily pulled up the alert her phone had given her. She commented "Oh OK. Several hunts. I've got a possible wendigo, what's most likely a vengeful spirit or a witch and some werewolves."

Sam was looking over Lily's shoulder and commented "Impressive program"

"Thanks" Lily said with a smile "Wrote the code myself." She paused to look around and asked "So, who's going where?"

Dean stated "Me and Sam can take the wendigo"

Lotus stated "Monster numbers have been increasing and we still don't know why. You Winchesters still have that angel to call if you get injured? I want at least one person who can heal on each hunt"

Sam commented "Cas is in heaven at the moment. He's working with Haniel to try and find any information that might be useful"

Dean nodded and said "We don't know when he'll be back. We'll be fine against a wendigo"

Lotus replied "That's if it is a wendigo and if it's only one."

Dean argued "Look Lotus, we don't need help. We've been doing this a lot longer than you have"

"No, you haven't" Lotus stated. "I was hunting things while you were still being left in hotel rooms to look after Sam"

Clover stated "Drop the attitude mate. We're all aware you got some serious skills but you're important to Jack and Krissy. You don't get to die"

Dean sighed and said "OK but I'm driving"

Lotus gave a nod and said "Right. So my suggestion is, Lily you tag along with the Winchesters, make sure they don't do anything stupid. Clover, you, Krissy and Jack can take the witch or vengeful spirit. Michael and I will take out the werewolves. Any problems?"

Dean asked "You sure you want to risk that?"

Lotus gave a nod and Sam stated "We'll need to stop by the bunker quickly and grab a few things."

"It's on the way" Lily pointed out as a nearby printer began printing. "I'll go pack we can leave in twenty"

Sam and Dean gave a nod and soon everyone was heading in a separate direction to get ready.

~~

The following day, Sam and Dean were in the morgue standing over the body. Lily was waiting in the car watching and listening via a camera feed from a pin on Sam's jacket. The victim's body had a gaping hole in it's torso and no other visible wounds. 

Sam commented "Definitely not a bear like the report says. Apparently there isn't anything missing either, the organs were just crushed"

Dean stared at the body as he commented, "So we've got no idea what did this. I can't think of any animal or monster that would do this. Doesn't look like a weapon wound either." 

"Get this" Sam began. "The report says that the body was hit with force by a pointed object and injected with an unknown toxin. The witness statement includes the words, giant half scorpion." 

Dean looked confused as he asked "What? So we're dealing with a giant scorpion? Dude, I've never heard of anything that even remotely resembles a giant half scorpion. What's the other half supposed to be?" 

Sam replied "A human with wings apparently." 

"What?" Dean asked 

Sam shrugs and says, "That's what the witness said." 

Dean was about to reply when suddenly the morgue doors opened. Two police officers wheeled in another body. One of the officers turned to Sam and Dean and explained "We found the missing camper. Was attacked by the same thing by the look of it." 

Sam and Dean began pulling gloves on as the officer opened the body bag. Both Sam and Dean recoiled at the smell. Dean looked at Sam and stated "It smells like sulfur." 

The police officer commented "Yeah, the first guy did too. Wasn't this strong though." 

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam leaned down to inspect the body. Sam looked up at the police officer with a confused expression and said "I thought you said he had the same injury." 

The police officer looked just as confused and replied "He does." 

Then suddenly, the man they had presumed to be dead, sat up with a snarl and grabbed the police officer before throwing him through one of the windows. 

It hissed as it pulled itself out of the body bag. It appeared as though the creature's legs were growing thicker right in front of them. It's eyes were completely black, like a demon's and it was growing a tail similar to a scorpion's. Sam pointed his gun at it and said "Don't move!" 

The creature appeared to smirk before Dean raised his gun and shot it twice in the torso. The creature looked at Dean and let out a loud wail before turning and jumping through the window it had thrown the police officer through.

Sam and Dean moved quickly out in to the corridor and followed it but by the time they got outside, the creature was long gone. Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes and asked "What the hell was that?!"

Sam replied "I don't know, but it looks like whatever attacked the first vic is making more." 

They headed back inside to check on the police officer who was thrown through the window. They took copies of what little information the police had before they headed back to the car.

They reached the Impala as Lily approached, holding her ribs as though she was in pain. Sam asked "What happened?"

Lily replied "I followed it to the woods. Whatever those things are, there's at least two of them out there"

Dean stated "Let's get back to the hotel, hit the books. There's got to be some kind of information on these things"

Lily and Sam nodded before they all climbed into the Impala.

~

Later that day Sam, Dean and Lily are all in the hotel room. Dean had a large number of weapons on the bed in front of him and was making sure they were all ready for the evening. 

Lily and Sam were researching on their laptops and Lily let out a frustrated growl as she closed her laptop. "Nothing in the men of letters database we copied matches" 

Sam closed his laptop as well and stated "This is useless." 

Dean asked Sam "No luck?" 

Sam shook his head and pointed out "I can't find anything similar to what we saw that isn't out of a science fiction novel. Even then, I can't find anything that suggests how to kill it." 

Dean replied "So we'll work out how to kill it." 

Sam seemed nervous as he asked "What if we can't?" 

"Of course we can," Dean replies. "We handled the leviathan. We can handle a bug." 

Sam scoffed and said "You say that like killing leviathan was easy" 

Dean looks at him and asks, "Did we gank them or did we gank them?" 

Lily commented "You two knuckleheads have taken on more creatures and supernatural beings than most other hunters even realise exist. If anyone can work it out, it's you two" 

Sam nervously commented "We caused a lot of problems too." He wasn't used to being complimented like that 

Lily shrugged and pointed out "Once Clover and I made a few mistakes. Long story short a witch turned Uluru into a soulstone and nearly blew up the planet. Sorry to burst your bubble but you two aren't the only ones that have nearly ended the world" 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle before he added "Lily's right. Just because you can't have a study session on the thing doesn't mean it can't be killed. We'll figure it out. I thought you were scared of clowns not bugs," he teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes and said "Shut up, Jerk." 

"Bitch, " Dean said with a smirk. 

Sam then asked "So do we have a plan?" 

Dean shrugged and replied "Not exactly. We've got silver bullets, holy water and salt rounds. You've got the demon blade and I'll take an angel blade and Lily's got her own blade that equals an angel blade. We've got machetes in case we need to cut it's head off. Oh, and gas in case we need to burn the thing when we're done." 

Sam gave a nod and asked "What if none of this works?" 

Dean replied "One of these things has got to work. If it doesn't, we'll take other stuff out tomorrow night."

Lily commented "I think we should favour demon fighting weapons, at least at first. This thing had demon eyes and you said you could smell sulfur" 

"Good thinking" Sam stated with a nod

Dean said "Well then, let's go kill us a giant, flying, scorpion... man, bug thing." 

Lily and Sam each looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam smirked and said "Let's just call it a bug man for now so you don't hurt yourself." 

Dean chuckled and said "Whatever, let's load up and go." 

~

Crowley is in a room full of scrolls in hell and seemed to be doing his own research when a lower level demon approached him. 

Without looking up, Crowley questioned "Stephon, have there been any changes?" 

Stephon replied "Yes Sir. Several quakes and another creature has made its ascent." 

Crowley gave a nod and said "Notify me if any other creatures make their ascent." 

Stephon asked "My lord, what are you going to do?" 

Crowley looked at him and stated "What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to find out if the end of worlds can be stopped." 

Stephon said "With all due respect Sir, do you really think-" 

Crowley cut him off as he snapped "Do not question me. I enjoy the suffering of a human soul as much as the next demon but we can't enjoy that if humans are wiped out. I expect the report I requested shortly" He then clicked his fingers and disappeared

~

Sam, Dean and Lily crept through the nearby forested area with their pistols ready. They heard a snarl in the distance and moved towards the sound. It wasn't long before they reached a clearing and heard movement close to their location. 

A strange scorpion creature suddenly landed in front of them with a snarl. It's top half was human like with black eyes but instead of human like legs, it had the body of a scorpion. 

Sam and Dean fired several shots from pistols at it. This only served to make the creature angry and it charged at them. Lily was ready with her blade and managed to slash it across it's chest. 

The wound glowed red and the creature wailed in pain before it swung it's tail viciously at Lily. She dodged the first swing but the tail made a connection on the back swing and sent her flying backwards. 

The creature knocked Dean to the ground before it slammed Sam in to a tree. Dean yelled "Hey!" before he shot it with the shotgun that had been loaded with salt rounds.

The creature growled, seemingly in pain as it stumbled backwards. Dean fired another shot and the creature let out a loud wail as it stumbled again before it launched itself towards Dean and knocked the gun out of his hand. 

Lily pulled herself to her feet as she called out "It's reacting like a demon. Treat it like one" 

The creature spun and hit Dean with the side of it's tail which sent Dean flying backwards into a tree. The creature then moved towards Dean as it extended claws on it's fingertips. Sam then stabbed it in the back with the demon blade. 

The creature tensed and let out a crackling noise like a demon would before it fell to the ground. Dean pulled out his machete and cut off it's head to be sure. 

Sam commented "Well, the demon blade works." 

Lily stated "I wonder if a demon trap would work." 

Dean picked up his shotgun and they heard another screech from nearby. Dean was quick to reload the shotgun as he said "No time to experiment, here comes the other one." 

They moved to walk cautiously towards the sound when another one of the strange creatures landed in front of them. This one was larger than the first and had bat like wings. Dean shot it with salt rounds before it could do anything. While obviously still in pain the creature didn't stumble like the previous one. 

The creature charged Dean and attempted to stab him with its stinger. Dean narrowly avoided it before Lily yelled "Hey!" She dodged several attacks and managed to cut it twice across the chest. The creature swung it's tail and Lily was knocked back before Sam moved in to attack. 

After a swing and a miss, the creature managed to scratch Sam's arm with its claws. Sam attacked again and cut the creature with the demon blade. The creature moved backwards and Sam swung again slicing the thing on it's hip. 

The creature let off a mighty screech that made it sound like it was in pain. It shoved Sam to the ground and extended it's wings. It flew straight up above the trees where it disappeared from sight. 

Lily extended her own wings and launched herself straight up. 

Dean walked over to Sam and asked "You OK?" 

Sam looked at his arm and replied with a nod "Yeah, I've had worse." 

Lily landed next to them and said "That thing is fast. Sorry guys but there's no way I can keep up with it" 

Dean asked "You think it's still around?" 

Lily shook her head and replied "I doubt it. It looked like it was leaving the area." She reached for Sam's arm and healed the claw wounds to be small scratches

"Thanks" Sam said. He then commented "The demon blade hurt it, I think its moved on to find somewhere else to nest" 

Dean nodded and said "At least we know how to gank it." 

Lily commented "Finding it again will be the tricky part. Whatever it is, it can turn humans" 

Sam added "That and there's only one demon blade. The question now is how does that thing exist and why?" 

Dean stated "I have no idea" 

Lily commented "My blade isn't full strength like an angel blade but it seemed to piss it off. Angel blades might kill it. I'm curious what effect a devil's trap or even an exorcism would have" 

Dean said "Yeah well, you two nerds can work on the lore. I just want to kill the damned thing" 

Sam couldn't help but smirk as gave a shake of his head. He then said "Well, let's go burn the dead one and get out of here" 

~~

There is a large palace deep in hell and inside the throne room, Stephon approached a demon sitting on the throne. The demon on the throne looks like a statue until his eyes snap open revealing swirling pools of white. 

In a sinister voice, the white eyed demon demanded "Why do you disturb me, Peasant?"

"My lord Virgil, Sir" Stephon said with his head bowed. He nervously explained "The stone is cracked and two creatures have ascended towards the Earth. It appears Crowley plans to stop the end of worlds. He is about to take over hell"

Virgil chuckled evilly before he said "Let him have his fun. He will meet his end soon enough"

Stephon nervously asked "How would you like me to proceed, Sir?"

Virgil replied "Awaken my warriors and bring me Krissy Chambers"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later Dean entered the bunker kitchen and made himself a coffee. He headed into the war room and found Sam surrounded by books. He was focused on his laptop screen. Dean asked "How long have you been awake?"  
Sam replied "A while." He then sighed and pointed out "I can not find a damn thing on the bug man."  
Dean replied "We know how to kill it. That's the important part. Don't go losing sleep over the details, it's been days since we've heard anything about it anyway."  
Sam sighed and said "I have to worry about the details Dean. I mean, why? Why now?"  
Dean almost looked confused as he asked "What do you mean?"  
Sam explained "How is it that there is no sign of a creature like this existing before now? If it's only just come into existence, how? Why now?"  
Dean asked "Why can't this just be a new thing to hunt? Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, bug men. Who says there's gotta be a bigger picture?"  
Sam just looked at him and asked "You really think this is that simple?"  
Dean sighed and said "Probably not"  
Sam pointed out "Well, either way, I don't know what the deal is with the bug man."  
At that moment Sam's laptop made a noise and he looked at it. He pushed several buttons and he said "Wait... I think I found it."  
Dean asked "Really?"  
Sam nodded and explained "Yeah, about three hours from here. Locals are avoiding a once popular nature trail after several women reported seeing a giant insect like human."  
Dean gave a thoughtful nod and commented "Sounds like our guy."  
Sam stated "I think we should go check it out"  
Dean nodded and said "Yeah, we should. I'll meet you at the car in twenty," before they headed off to get ready.  
~~  
Lotus pulled her car in at the manor before she turned and looked at Michael. She stated "Listen, thanks for having my back on that hunt. You might not be completely useless after all."  
"Thank you?" Michael said as they got out of the car.  
Lotus chuckled and gave a shrug before she pointed out "I don't trust you yet, but you're earning points"  
Michael couldn't help but roll his eyes before he said "I suppose that's all-" Lotus watched as he froze and tensed with a serious look on his face.  
Just as she was about to ask what was wrong he disappeared. She frowned and went about unpacking the car. However she got as far as carrying the bags inside when Michael reappeared in front of her, carrying an unconscious and obviously injured Jack.  
Before she could say anything Michael blurted out. "I'm sorry I was too late. I healed Jack as best I could and he'll be ok but... Krissy's gone."  
~~  
Sam and Dean were walking through another forested area at dusk. Sam had the demon blade while Dean had an angel blade.  
Dean quietly asked "So this is where those women saw it?"  
Sam replied "Yeah, they were out for their weekly hike when it jumped in front of them. It appeared to smell them before screeching and flying away."  
Dean questioned "So the bug man just likes guys?"  
Sam replied "I have no idea what it's game is"  
At that moment they heard a screech nearby and saw movement in front of them. They moved forward cautiously when one of the scorpion creatures suddenly jumped out in front of them. Another landed behind them and there was still clearly movement around them.  
Dean commented "Alpha bug man's been busy," before they began to fight.  
They spent several minutes struggling to defeat the creatures before they managed to kill them. Dean commented "Well, an angel blade through the heart works too"  
Sam nodded and commented "That isn't going to help if other hunters meet one though"  
Two more creatures scuttled into the small clearing. Dean mumbled "Crap"  
Sam said "I'm going to try something." He pulled out his phone. He managed to start playing a recording of an exorcism, clutching his phone tightly in his left hand as he continued to fight with the blade in his right hand.  
The creatures seemed furious and began fighting harder. One of them managed to overpower Dean and knock him to the ground. He narrowly avoided getting hit in the face with the scorpion stinger of one of the creatures.  
The creature was about to swing it's tail again as another shoved Sam backwards where he collided with a tree. Then the creatures suddenly stopped fighting.  
They appeared to be in pain and were screeching wildly as they all stumbled backwards. The creatures covered their ears and shook as the exorcism finished playing. Then they all turned into black clouds of smoke and disappeared downwards through the earth.  
"Dean" Sam stated as he moved over and helped him to his feet.  
Dean stood with groan and questioned "What the hell kind of monster gets sent to hell with an exorcism?"  
Sam replied "No idea but I'm glad that worked. We still have a problem though."  
Dean nodded and said "Yeah, alpha bug is still out there somewhere."  
Sam said "Come on let's keep looking"  
~~  
Jack sat up with a gasp. He looked around and Lotus stated "Easy Jack. You're back home. What happened?"  
Jack thought for a moment and replied "We had just killed three ghouls when we were attacked by demons." Then his eyes went wide and he worriedly said "They took Krissy. We have to find her"  
Michael stated "I didn't see anything, they were gone by the time I got there"  
Lotus questioned "You're sure they were demons?"  
Jack nodded and said "I could smell the sulfur."  
Michael added "I did notice the smell. It was stronger than usual when demons are involved"  
Jack asked "How will we find her?"  
Lotus replied "I don't know. Maybe we should see if Haniel can contact Crowley" She looked at Michael and asked "What do you think?"  
"I think if I had my powers I could sort this out quickly" Michael commented  
Jack shook his head "No, I don't trust you enough yet to risk that." He looked at Lotus and said "Can we trust Crowley?"  
Lotus shook her head and said "I trust Mike here a hell of a lot more than I trust Crowley. He might be our only chance at getting answers though"  
~~  
Sam and Dean emerged from the forested area as the sun was beginning to rise. Dean grumbled "Finally, man remind me never to go hiking again"  
Sam rolled his eyes and pointed out "We could have been done hours ago if you didn't get us lost."  
Dean replied "I didn't get us lost, I was being thorough. I knew where we were the whole time."  
"Sure you did" Sam mumbled before he added "I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast and a few hours of sleep. We can try again tonight."  
They got in the impala and Dean said "Look, we covered a lot of ground last night and couldn't find any sign of the alpha. What if it reproduced and left the area like last time?"  
He started the car and began driving as Sam replied "That's definitely possible."  
Dean stated "Yeah well, like you said, let's just eat and sleep a bit and go from there."  
~~  
In Virgil's throne room in the palace deep in hell, a pair of demons are dragging a struggling Krissy towards Virgil. The demons have blood red eyes and are dressed in black cloaks. Unlike most meatsuits, they have have claws and don't have any sort of mouth.  
Krissy growled "Let me go!" as she struggled to get free.  
The demons threw her to the ground in front of Virgil and Virgil let off a sinister chuckle before he pointed out "I have waited a long time for this"  
Krissy pulled herself to her feet and demanded "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"  
Virgil smirked as he stated "My name is Virgil and I want the power." He then suddenly thrust one of his hands into Krissy's chest, just like an angel would when touching a human soul. However instead of a white glow, there is a black glow around his wrist.  
Krissy screamed in pain and eventually Virgil pulled his hand back and let off a growl. He angrily demanded "How are you hiding it from me?"  
"Hiding what?" Krissy asked as she caught her breath.  
Virgil angrily growled "Don't play dumb with me" before he backhanded Krissy hard.  
Krissy wiped her now bleeding lip and stated "Listen asshole, I don't know what you're talking about."  
Virgil looked furious and punched Krissy so hard she was knocked out. He looked at the demons who brought her to him and said "Secure her in the dungeon."  
~~  
Meanwhile, two states away, a pair of teenagers are approaching an abandoned farmhouse. Sarah, a blonde girl, looked at her boyfriend and said "Jake, I don't know about this, we shouldn't be out here."  
Jake, a boy with long dark hair, replied "Come on Sarah, live a little. Danny's never going to let us hear the end of it if we turn back now."  
Sarah pointed out "Danny's an idiot and he's not even here. What if something happens? They make horror movies that start like this."  
Jake chuckled before he said "Nothing's going to happen. We're just checking out an abandoned, possibly haunted, house."  
Sarah commented "Yeah, that makes me feel much better."  
Jake then said "Come on, you said it yourself. The creepy stuff only comes out at night, right?"  
They continued walking towards the house unaware that a section of ground, not far from where they were walking had begun to glow. The faint red glow subsided and the dirt shifted as a woman like creature pulled herself from the earth.  
She had dog like ears on top of her head and the legs of a dog, complete with paws. Her eyes were black and her arms and torso appeared human She was dressed in a tattered, blood red dress.  
The creature heard Sarah let out a short scream from inside the abandoned house and it looked towards the building. It smiled, baring its sharp teeth as it flexed it's claws and moved towards the building.  
~~  
Several hours later the strange wolf woman sat in the abandoned house. The teen Jake laid dead and bloody on the floor. The girl, Sarah, woke up and now appeared to be a wolf creature as well. She had the same appearance as the alpha; the legs of a dog, black eyes, sharp teeth and claws on her hands. The only difference is her ears. While shaped like a dog's, hers are on the side of her head, instead of on top like the alpha's.  
The alpha looks at her with a wicked grin and said "Rise my child. Eat. We have work to do."  
Sarah looked over at Jake's body and bared her teeth as she moved towards him.  
~~  
Sam and Dean were sitting in the bunker when Sam's phone began to ring. "It's Lily" He stated. He answered the phone and said "Hey Lily. Wait Donna? I'll put you on speaker." Once the phone was on speaker he held the phone between himself and Dean and asked "Everything OK Donna? What's going on?"  
Donna said " _Well I've had better days; got a little roughed up and stabbed in the knee. Long story short, I was captured by pixies. These new Australian friends of yours are trying to help but we're surrounded. There are pixies everywhere Sam and they're biters. Please tell me you boys know how to get rid of them._ "  
Sam replied "There's a spell on my laptop, just hang on." He handed the phone to Dean and reached for his laptop.  
In the back ground, on the phone, they heard Lily as she yelled " _Flaming pixie scum! Hold still you little fu-_ "  
Before she finished, Donna asked " _Where the hell did you boys find these two? They're characters_ "  
Dean replied "They found us Donna. They haven't been around long but they seem OK"  
Clover can be heard in the back ground as he yelled " _Get back here you filthy little sh-"_  
Donna again butt in and said " _Well one things for sure, I have never heard anyone swear as much or as creatively as these two do._ "  
Clover could then be heard when he yelled " _Ah! Son of a taint sack!"_  
Then Donna asks, " _Do these damn things have a weakness? There's got to be something I can do."_  
Sam questioned "Have you got any salt shells?"  
Donna replied " _Your buddies have a bag of weapons here; hang on, I'll check._ "  
Lily could be heard as she yelled " _How about a game of cricket? You pain in the ass piece of_ -"  
" _I'm guessing that's not how you play cricket. Oo pain pills_ " Donna mumbled. After another moment she added " _Bingo. I've found some salt shells, how's that going to help?_ "  
Sam replied "Get their attention and spill the salt."  
There is silence for a moment before Donna can be heard giving a loud whistle. " _Well that's some serious OCD_ " Donna stated " _Thanks Sam that's keeping them busy_ "  
Sam pointed out "Donna, someone must have summoned them. The spell I'm going to text through will banish them."  
Donna replied " _Oh yeah, the pixies killed the chick who summoned them. That's how I met your friends_ "  
Dean asked "You gonna be OK Donna?"  
" _You betcha_ " Donna replied. " _Thanks for the help. Don't you boys be strangers, you're due for a visit_ "  
Sam said "We'll stop by as soon as we can. I'll text through the spell just let us know when it's done, so we know you're all OK"  
They said their goodbyes and Sam hung up before quickly texting through the spell. "That was unexpected" Sam commented  
Dean stated "I can't believe the clarions now know Donna too."  
Sam chuckled and said "I can't believe they brought a cricket bat with them"  
Dean chuckled and said "Yeah it's not even a real sport. Kind of glad they had that case though. I hate fairies."  
Sam pointed out "Donna said they were pixies."  
"Is there a difference?" Dean asks.  
Sam replied with a chuckle, "They're biters apparently."  
Dean visibly shuddered  
~~  
At the warehouse, Clover finished the spell while the pixies were still occupied and they all disappeared. Lily and Clover walked over to Donna and Donna said "Hope ya don't mind but I pinched a couple of pain pills from your bag there. It's a nice bag and my knee hurts"  
Lily chuckled and said "Seems like they're kicking in. We can help with the injuries"  
Donna watched as the each knelt and touched one of her hands. Donna's minor injuries disappeared. "Well now that's a neat trick" She tried to get up but winced in pain "Gonna need some help. My knee still hurts a bit"  
Clover commented "If the pain pills are kicking in it probably still hurts a lot. You got an address? I'll drive you home and Lily can follow us"  
Donna replied "Oh yeah, you can take me to Jody's. I'm supposed to go there for dinner in about, twenty minutes" She said as she looked at her watch.  
Clover chuckled and said "OK. Come on." He picked her up bridal style and Lily grabbed their weapons.  
As they walked to the car Donna commented "You sure are strong ain't ya?"  
Lily chuckled and Clover replied "You're not exactly heavy"  
Donna smiled goofily and said "Say that again"  
Clover replied "You're not heavy?"  
Donna happily sighed and said "Oh I like you"  
Clover helped Donna into the passenger seat of her car and began driving to Jody's house. Lily followed them there and they parked behind a sheriff car.  
Lily handed Clover his badge as a just in case and he slipped it into his pocket. He was about to open the door and wake Donna when they heard what sounded like a window breaking.  
Lily grabbed an angel blade and the two clarions moved towards the front door quickly and heard another crash from inside.  
They let themselves in and found Jody fighting Sarah, the newly turned wolf creature, while the alpha stood in the corner and watched. Sarah threw Jody to the ground and Lily fought the creature.  
Lily fought with precision and after a few moments she managed to stab Sarah through the heart with the angel blade. Sarah died, making the same noise as a dying demon. The alpha wolf creature growled and yelled "No!"  
Lily moved towards her with a firm grip on the angel blade. The alpha looked furious but fled out a nearby window.  
Clover watched out the window and said "She's long gone"  
Jody asked "What the hell were those things? That's not like any werewolf I've ever seen"  
Lily replied "I've got no idea, it behaved like a demon, it had black eyes"  
"Smelled like sulfur too" Clover commented before he said a quick spell to fix the window.  
Lily pulled out her phone and took a few pictures. Jody commented "Well thanks for the help guys, that could have ended very differently. I'm Jody"  
"Yeah. I'm Clover, this is Lily" Clover pointed out "We can get rid of the body for you if you like"  
"Much appreciated" Jody said. "How'd you know it was here?"  
Lily said "Crap, Donna"  
Clover moved out quickly and grabbed Donna from the car. He carried her in and over to the couch. Luckily she was safe and still asleep.  
When Donna woke a few hours later, she saw a glass of water on the coffee table, next to a business card. She picked up the card and couldn't help but smile when she saw the note. There was a phone number and the words, _You're not heavy - C_  
~~  
Sam and Dean were in the bunker eating dinner. They were each surrounded by books and researching as they ate when Sam's phone received a message. Sam checked the phone and said "Whoah. Dean, look at this."  
Sam showed him the picture of the wolf woman and Dean asked "What the hell is that?"  
"I don't know," Sam replied before he added "Lily and Clover took Donna to Jody's and found that thing attacking Jody"  
Dean grumbled "Fantastic, things just keep getting weirder. Is everyone OK?"  
Sam's phone received another message and he checked it before he replied "Everyone is OK. Whatever that thing was it had black eyes and stunk like sulfur. They killed it with an angel blade"  
Dean asked "What? So it's another demon monster?"  
Sam replied "It looks like it."  
Dean sighed and said "OK, we are going to need help." He then looked up and said "Cas if you're not too busy we could use your help. We're in the bunker."  
They looked around for a moment before Castiel appeared and looked around. "Dean, Sam, what's wrong?" He asked  
Dean asked "Do you have any idea what's making demon monsters?"  
Castiel looked confused, tilting his head as he asked "What do you mean?"  
Sam showed Castiel the picture and explained "Whatever this is just attacked Jody. Luckily Lily and Clover had just saved Donna from some pixies and saved Jody. We just got back from hunting a giant bug that was half human."  
Dean added "Both of them had demon black eyes and stunk like sulfur. Some of the half bug things were sent to hell with an exorcism."  
Castiel looked surprised and commented "That shouldn't be possible"  
Dean pointed out "Do these two new monsters have something to do with the end of worlds everyone is so worried about?"  
Castiel gave a nod before he replied "I believe so, yes. However, what their involvement is I do not know"  
Sam then asked "So there's still no word on what the end of worlds is?"  
Castiel stated "That is correct. There are so many different versions, both written and verbal, that no one knows which is correct. If any of the stories at all are even accurate"  
Dean then asked "So what are we supposed to do?"  
Castiel looked at him and replied "I don't know. I will see what I can find out though so far I have had no luck. Haniel is finding it difficult to adapt to being in charge."  
"She's in charge now?" Dean asked  
Castiel nodded and replied "While her rank is lower than an archangel, she outranks any other living angel"  
Sam gave a nod and said "Well I suppose that's a win at least"  
"Indeed" Castiel stated. "I suggest you two get a good nights sleep, while you still can."  
Sam said "Yeah, let us know if you find anything or need any help"  
Castiel gave a nod and said "You two just stay out trouble and don't do anything stupid"  
Dean replied "Come on Cas, how much trouble do you think we could get in?"  
Castiel looked at him for a moment and with a small smirk said "Dean, I do not believe you actually want me to answer that" He then disappeared.  
Dean looked at Sam and said "Now he's got jokes"  
Sam just laughed and said "Well, he's not wrong"  
~~  
Lotus, Michael and Jack were standing in a hotel room when Lotus summoned Crowley. For a moment it didn't seem to have worked until they heard a knock at the door.  
Lotus answered the door and before she could say anything, Crowley stated "I'm not just going to appear in a demon trap. What do you want? You're lucky I showed up at all"  
"Get in here" Lotus said before dragging him in. "This ain't a trap, we need answers and possibly help" She added as she shut the door behind him.  
Jack demanded "Where is she?"  
Crowley was obviously surprised. He asked "Where's who?"  
Jack looked angry and Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. Michael seriously said "Two demons kidnapped a friend of ours. Krissy Chambers. We want to know why and we want her back"  
Crowley looked at Jack and stated "It had nothing to do with me, so wipe that look of your face Scrappy. If it was demons she could be bloody anywhere. If she's still alive"  
"She's alive" Jack stated. "They nearly killed me but they were careful not to damage Krissy"  
Michael pointed out "I can not sense her soul on earth and the demons stank more of sulfur than even you do"  
"Charming" Crowley said with a role of his eyes. "Do you have anymore information to go on? What they looked like? What they said perhaps?"  
Jack explained "They didn't even have mouths. They had red eyes, claws and they tied Krissy up in these ropes that had strange hooks on the end of them."  
Crowley went wide eyed at this. He clicked his fingers and a grappling hook appeared in his hands. He questioned "Like this?" Jack nodded and Crowley added "Bollocks"  
Lotus questioned "You know what they are?"  
"Not exactly" Crowley replied. "I've heard rumours, whispers. Various versions of hell's urban legends. There is a corner in hell which the warriors might have taken her but I'd advise against a rescue mission"  
Jack stated "I have to try"  
Michael added "I'll go with you. I can not let you go to hell on your own"  
Crowley said "I can get you into hell and cast a spell to take you to her but that is as much as I'm willing to do. I'm a busy demon; hell hounds to feed, souls to maim" He paused for a moment and added "That's presuming I even decide to help. What's in it for me?"  
"Not dying" Lotus stated  
Crowley smirked "You think a half breed like you has any power over me?"  
Lotus smirked and said "Perhaps not. However, the hex bags I placed in your pockets activated some rather nasty curses that only I can break."  
Crowley pulled the bags out of his pockets and looked angry. "Fine, what are your terms?"  
Lotus stated "You get them to hell and do the spell to get them to Krissy. Then I'll break the first curse. I'll break the second when they return"  
Crowley barked "How do I know you're not just going to kill me anyway?"  
Michael stated "Because you still have me bound for a start"  
"You're an ass Crowley" Lotus pointed out "A complete and total assbut. Someone's gotta rule hell though and even given the fact you're an ass, you're the preferred demon for the job"  
Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled "Bloody hunters" He sighed before adding "Fine, deal. I'll need something with her DNA on it"  
Lotus replied "She should have a brush at the manor"  
Michael disappeared and returned a few moments later with a brush.  
Jack stated "There, let's go"  
Lotus stated "You two be careful and don't die. Crowley, behave yourself or your death will be very painful"  
Crowley stuck two fingers up at her before clicking his fingers. The three men disappeared leaving Lotus alone in the hotel room.  
~~  
Sam and Dean are in the impala in their FBI suits. Dean parked the car and looked at Sam and asked "You sure this wasn't an animal?"  
Sam replied "I doubt it. Two vics; both were attacked in their homes and a woman has gone missing from each of those homes. Neither home contains any sign of an animal getting in."  
Dean gave a nod and said "OK, let's head in there and-" Dean stopped talking when there was a knock on his window. It was Lotus.  
Dean wound down his window and Lotus stated "We've literally just looked at the bodies. It'll look suspicious as hell if you boys go in there now. There's a diner two blocks down; we'll meet you there"  
Dean gave a nod and started the car back up.  
~  
Half an hour later, Dean, Sam, Lotus, Lily and Clover were sitting in a diner, each with a cup of coffee. Lily explained "The vic's houses are only a few blocks apart and they're both right next to the reserve."  
Sam asked "You think this is one of the wolf hybrids?"  
Clover nodded and replied "We think so. It definitely wasn't a werewolf. Much more than the heart was missing and there were teeth marks everywhere. It was messy."  
Dean questioned "You guys ever seen anything like this before?"  
Lily replied "Not like this, no."  
Sam sighed and said "First bug man and now wolf lady."  
Lotus asked "What bug man?"  
Sam explained "Half scorpion, half man and the alpha had wings. Just like these wolf things, it died like a demon. We actually exorcised a couple of them"  
Lotus let out a growl of frustration and said "What the hell is this all building up to?"  
Dean stated "The end of worlds apparently. Something that no one knows anything about"  
Clover is about to speak when suddenly Crowley appears, standing next to the table. He looked at Lotus and said "Right it's done. Get this thing off me"  
"Crowley!" Sam and Dean state at the same time.  
Crowley was scratching at his arms and legs as though he was itchy. He looked at the Winchesters and stated "Yes, yes. Hello forest animals. Surprise"  
Lotus asked "How did it go?"  
Crowley was obviously annoyed and still scratching as he replied "I took them to hell just as I said I would. Michael could sense her, though distantly, and the spell sent them to her location. They would have landed within fifty feet of her"  
Lotus then asked "How will they get back?"  
Crowley replied "They're on their own till they pop back up on my radar. If they survive, Michael will be able to lead the way"  
Lotus stated "They die, you die Crowley. Don't forget that" She then said a few words to break one of the curses she placed on Crowley.  
Crowley noticeably relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief before disappearing again.  
Dean demanded "What the hell was that about?"  
"That's the million dollar question" Lotus said before she sighed. She explained "Jack and Krissy were finishing a hunt when Krissy was kidnapped by demons. Michael and Jack have gone to rescue her."  
"What?" Sam asked "You didn't think to mention that sooner?"  
Dean looked angry as he asked "You let that feathered douchebag take Jack into hell?"  
Lotus gave a nod and said "Yes. I let the dude who has been around longer than hell itself, help Jack."  
Sam said "We could have gone. You could have gone"  
Dean added "We could have sent Cas. Why the hell would you trust Michael?"  
Lotus replied "I might have mild angel powers but I can't smite demons. Yes we could have sent someone else but Krissy's life was on the line. We were in a hurry."  
Sam questioned "How do you know you can even trust this Crowley?"  
"I can't" Lotus replied "I cursed him so he'd help. These weren't exactly normal demons guys. Michael is their best chance at surviving"  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked  
Lotus explained "They had claws and red eyes. They also didn't have mouths"  
Sam and Dean shared a look, each confused over the description. Dean shrugged and Sam sighed before he said "Well, it's done now. Let's just focus on the hunt. If anything happens to Jack or Krissy there will be hell to pay"  
"Obviously" Lotus stated with a nod.  
Dean gave a nod sighed as he looked at the map on the table. He asked "Right, so what's with the circles?"  
Lily explained "In the reserve by the vic's homes, there's two abandoned cabins and a ranger station. We think it might be hiding in one of the cabins."  
Clover added "We haven't had a chance to check if the station is manned or not"  
Sam gave a nod and said "Might as well gear up and head out there"  
Dean added "We don't know if demon traps work but if these wolf things are like the bug men then an exorcism will work"  
Clover gave a nod and said "We've all got angel blades so we can at least kill them"  
Dean said "Let's go then. We'll see you out there"  
The five of them headed out of the diner to get ready to hunt the wolf creatures.  
~~  
Krissy was tied to a chair in the dungeon when she regained consciousness. She struggled and eventually managed to free herself. As she stood she heard someone whisper "She's in here"  
The door is unlocked and opened and Krissy readied herself for a fight. Her eyes went wide when Jack walked in "Jack?"  
"Are you OK?" Jack asked quietly "We came to take you home"  
Krissy launched forward and hugged Jack tightly. "Thank you" She whispered as Jack returned the hug.  
Michael stated "We need to get moving. Something about this part of hell is making it impossible for me to fly. We're going to be traveling on foot for a while"  
Krissy and Jack moved to follow him and Krissy paused and said "Thanks Mike"  
Michael gave a nod and commented "We're not safe yet."  
In the corridor outside the dungeon they heard some noise and realised something was headed towards their current location.  
Michael said "This way, quickly and quietly"  
Both Jack and Krissy nodded as they began moving away from the sound.  
~~  
Later that day, Sam and Dean walked cautiously through the reserve. They approached one of the cabins in the woods when Sam asked "Can you hear that?"  
Dean stilled for a moment and replied "Yeah, fighting"  
They began to move faster towards the cabin and are a short distance away when suddenly Lotus is thrown through the window. She landed with a thud before she let off an annoyed growl. She pulled herself to her feet as three of the wolf women leapt out after her.  
Dean yelled "Hey!" He and Sam ran forward to help as a further two emerged from the cabin followed by Clover.  
The four of them each began to fight the wolf hybrids. Clover commented "This thing is turning people faster than we thought"  
Sam fought hard as he asked "Is one of these the alpha?"  
Lotus called out "No but she's been busy. There's two more inside with Lily"  
Sam killed the hybrid he was fighting and headed inside the cabin. He found Lily in a large empty room bouncing between two of the wolf women as she tried to fend them off.  
She was clearly struggling to hold them off and was scratched on the stomach before one of the hybrids knocked her into a wall. Sam moved quickly and killed the one closest to him as Lily pulled herself to her feet.  
The remaining creature growled and looked between the two hunters. It let out another growl before it jumped out of the nearby window and fled. Sam moved over to the window but the creature was nowhere in sight.  
He turned back to Lily and asked "You OK?"  
Lily replied "Been better. Thanks" She then pointed to her shoulder as she asked "You done this before?" Her shoulder was obviously dislocated.  
Sam nodded as he replied "Yeah, turn around." He placed his hands on her shoulder and said "OK, deep breath and on the count of three."  
Lily nodded, took a deep breath and exhaled before Sam forcefully pushed her shoulder back in to place. She cried out in pain before she took another deep breath. "Thanks," she stated as she stretched her shoulder slowly.  
At that moment Dean, Lotus and Clover ran in and each breathed a sigh of relief. Dean asked "You OK Sam? Did we get them all?"  
Sam replied "Yeah, I'm fine. One got away though"  
Lily said "Everyone else OK? We need to go check out the other cabins"  
They all exit the cabin as Lotus replied "Yeah, long as you're OK" She turned to the Winchesters and asked "Which one do you guys want?"  
Sam looked at Lily and said "I just popped your shoulder back into place, you're not fine. Why don't you let the rest of us handle this"  
Lily smiled and commented "Healing powers, remember? Really, I'm fine"  
Dean stated "Me and Sam will head this way. Let us know how you go"  
~~  
Michael, Jack and Krissy were sneaking through Virgil's palace. Michael questioned "Krissy, was anything said? Do you know what they wanted?"  
Krissy shook her head and explained "I don't know exactly. A pair of red eyed demons brought me here and some white eyed demon named Virgil stuck his hand inside me."  
Jack asked "How did you survive?"  
Krissy explained "It was weird. There was a black glow and there wasn't a wound. It was like he was touching my soul or something"  
Michael asked "Did he say anything?"  
Krissy replied "Said he wanted the power. After the hand thing he tried to get me to tell him where I was hiding it. Then he threw me in the dungeon."  
Jack stated "That doesn't make any sense"  
Michael sighed as they rounded a corner and then he gasped. There was a tablet at the end of the hallway. It was on a pedestal and was a little smaller than the angel and demon tablets. He stated "That shouldn't be here"  
They moved over and Michael picked up the tablet. Jack commented "It looks like a small demon tablet"  
Michael nodded and replied "The word of God. We'll take this with us. Come on, let's keep moving"  
Krissy commented "I get the feeling something big is going to go down"  
Michael replied "It is. For now let's just worry about getting you two home"  
~~  
Sam and Dean were walking through the reserve when Dean commented "So, that cabin was empty. If there's nothing at this next one I want to double back to the station and make sure we got them all"  
Sam nodded and said "Good idea"  
They continued on and heard a savage growl not far from their current location. They continued on cautiously until footsteps could be heard approaching quickly. Sam and Dean each ducked behind a tree as they looked towards the sound.  
Lily was chasing a wolf creature and nearly caught it close to Sam and Dean's hiding spot. The wolf creature kicked off a nearby tree and flipped itself backwards over Lily. Lily dropped and slid under the creature.  
She twisted and kicked the wolf as it landed before she kicked the creature's legs out from under it. Lily quickly swung her angel blade through its heart and killed it.  
Sam and Dean were about to make their presence known as she pulled herself to her feet. However another creature dropped out of the trees behind her and swiped its claws along her back. She screamed out in pain and Sam and Dean moved forward. Dean killed it as Sam asked "You OK Lily?"  
Lily nodded and said "Thanks."  
Dean commented "You got some skills. Can you do your healing thing on your back because that looks nasty"  
Lily nodded again and said "Thanks. Yeah mostly" The wound on her back healed from gashes to small scratches and she added "Come on Lotus and Clover are experimenting, there's more of them"  
She quickly headed back the way she came with Sam and Dean following closely. The three of them approached the cabin and saw several more wolf women trying to get inside.  
Lily commented "Looks like the salt is keeping them out." Lily let out a loud whistle and creatures all turned and snarled before they charged forward.  
Sam, Dean and Lily each fought one of the wolf creatures and managed to kill them. After they checked their surroundings they moved towards the cabin.  
Lily called out "Clover, Lotus!" as she banged on the door.  
Clover opened the door and asked "How'd ya go?"  
Lily replied "Still no alpha," as they all headed into the cabin.  
Sam and Dean looked around and saw salt by all the entrances and a demon trap on the floor. There was a wolf woman tied to a chair and she had a few visible injuries.  
Lotus explained "These things are also just like demons. Silver doesn't do much but iron, salt and holy water seem to burn them."  
"So what next?" Dean asked.  
Lotus replied "You guys mentioned that those bug things were taken care of with an exorcism. Was going to try that"  
She pulled out her phone and played an exorcism. It finished and everyone took a step back as the creature turned into a black mist and disappeared into the ground.  
Clover stated "That's weird."  
Sam pointed out "Bug man did the same thing. What the hell is going on?"  
Lotus replied "Absolutely no idea"  
~~  
Krissy, Jack and Michael are ascending a large cliff face in hell, via a narrow path up it's side. Krissy commented "How big is this cliff? It feels like we've been walking for a week"  
Michael replied "About five days so far. We've passed the halfway mark"  
Jack questioned "Is hell keeping us like this? I mean, we haven't needed to eat or sleep"  
Michael nodded and explained "Yes that's something to do with hell. You could probably get away with not breathing as well but it's best to keep up with the instinct"  
Krissy curiously asked "Do you think we'll make it back in time to help with whatever is going on?"  
Michael replied "I honestly don't know. Time moves differently throughout hell. Back on earth, anything from a few hours to five days could have passed"  
"Weird" Krissy mumbled before she asked "How are you holding up? You didn't get a lot of freedom after being locked up for being a douchebag. Now you're in hell again."  
Michael was surprised by the question. He sighed before he replied "You know, at the beginning, father and I were the only two beings in existence. He was everything. Then he continued creating things and I was given orders that grew fewer and further between. It was not a pleasant feeling."  
Jack thoughtfully commented "At first you just wanted to make him happy but in time, following orders was all you knew"  
Michael gave a thoughtful nod and replied "In a way, yes. At first I'd hoped he would finish with his creations and I would get him back. Instead he left, eventually leaving me alone to rot in the cage, I was in there for so long."  
Jack commented "That's awfully human of you"  
Michael looked at him and asked "How so?"  
Jack explained "You wanted your family. A home. You were so focused on what you thought would achieve it, you didn't realise you were only succeeding in making things worse. Now you are realising your mistakes"  
"For one so young, you can be quite wise Jack" Michael stated.  
Jack shrugged and said "My real father is an ultimate evil. I just know that family isn't simply a blood relation."  
Krissy added "Family is the people in your life who love you and trust you. The ones who care about you and worry about you. That's how you feel about family"  
Jack commented "Like Krissy and I with the Winchesters and the Clarions. The Clarions are as close as Sam and Dean but none of the Clarions are related"  
Michael commented "You are all lucky to have each other"  
Krissy commented "Dude you do realise you're part of the family now too, right? I mean the Winchesters might take some convincing but you can't blame them for that"  
Michael stopped and looked at her with a confused expression. Jack nodded and said "She's right uncle Mike"  
Michael stated "You'll have to forgive me finding that hard to believe"  
Jack stated "Lotus wouldn't have let you come here to help me if she didn't trust you and have faith in you. She could have come with me and left you with Crowley"  
Krissy teased "And she already knows you hate pants and eat all the bacon so that's saying something"  
Jack laughed and Michael couldn't help but smile. They continued walking until a short while later when a grappling hook landed a few feet in front of them.  
Michael attempted to kick the grappling hook but it didn't budge. He looked over the edge and saw one of Virgil's warriors ascending quickly.  
Michael handed the word of god to Krissy and said "Run."  
The three of them began to but didn't get far before the mouthless demon landed behind them. Michael turned and fought but struggled. Before long his archangel blade was knocked out of his hand.  
Jack moved forward and grabbed the blade as Michael was knocked backwards. He nearly fell off the cliff but Krissy grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the edge.  
Jack was punched before he managed to stab the demon through the heart. Krissy asked "What the hell are those things?"  
"Bad news" Michael replied as Jack handed him his blade. Michael then healed Jack's split lip before he added "Come on, we need to get off this cliff before more of them catch up."  
~~  
The following day, the Winchesters, Clover, Lily and Lotus were walking through another part of the reserve. Dean questioned "You're sure this bitch hasn't left town?"  
Lily replied "I thought she might have but I overheard a local while I was on the morning coffee run. She was spotted somewhere around here"  
Sam commented "We should split up and cover more ground"  
Lotus stated "There's a hiking trail up this way or further down that way are train tracks."  
Dean said "There's a bigger chance of finding her along the hiking trail but the train tracks could be an escape route"  
Clover stated "There's three of us so we should take the hiking trail. You guys OK to head for the train tracks?"  
Dean nodded "We'll meet somewhere in the middle, hopefully with a dead alpha"  
Lotus gave a nod and said "Stay safe guys, we'll see you soon"  
Dean and Sam nodded before the group split up.  
As Sam and Dean walked, Sam commented "This kind of reminds me of the old days"  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked  
Sam explained "The two of us wandering through the woods with only half a clue what we're up against"  
Dean smiled and replied "Back when you were the short one? I miss those days"  
Sam chuckled and asked "Back then, did you ever imagine our lives could have turned out anything like they did?"  
Dean shook his head and said "Back then, man back then I always thought you would have a wife and a white picket fence by now"  
"Really?" Sam asked disbelievingly "You didn't think I'd still be hunting?"  
Dean gave a shake of his head "Up until you left for Stanford my job was to take care of you. Just because I wasn't ready to quit that then, doesn't mean I didn't want better for you"  
Sam smiled and questioned "So, back then, where did you imagine you'd be by now?"  
Dean chuckled and said "Back then, I imagined that by now I'd be married to a playboy bunny who can cook the world's best pie. I imagined that by now I'd be like Bobby; telling hunters like Krissy and Claire what's what before calling them names. Oh, and that I'd have a bunch of dogs so you'd still want to visit"  
Sam thought about it for a moment and laughed. "Dude, dogs or not I'd always want to visit. Always. I mean ideally we'll end up sharing a room in the same old folks home. Whacking each other with walking sticks while we argue over what we killed when"  
This time Dean burst out laughing. "OK, that's funny" Dean said before he went quiet. He then added "We'd need to learn how to hustle bingo"  
They shared a laugh until Dean grabbed his arm and said "Sshh. Look." He pointed through the trees where there are two of the wolf creatures, waiting by the train tracks.  
They shared a look before they crept closer and began to fight the creatures. After a minute or two of fighting they managed to kill the creatures.  
They caught their breath before Sam looked at Dean and said "Hey uh, for the record, about what you said before. I'm glad you didn't quit."  
Dean said "Yeah, yeah. I still want to give you a haircut." He then hugged Sam tightly. "Now stop being a bitch" he added.  
Sam chuckled and said "Yeah, love you too Jerk." They were still standing by the bodies of the dead wolf creatures when he added "I'll find a way to hustle bingo"  
Dean chuckled and said "Good"  
Sam commented "Anyway, neither of these is the alpha"  
Dean replied "Yeah, we should head towards the hiking trail." They heard a train approaching and Dean added "Come on, let's get out of sight while we still have a chance to."  
They began to move away from the tracks before Sam spotted the alpha. "Dean" Sam stated. The alpha was running towards them yet stopped nearby when it spotted them.  
Sam and Dean readied themselves for a fight but the alpha laughed evilly at them before it said "You fools. You can't kill me that way, especially not when I'm alone. Your efforts are useless; you'll never stop the end of worlds."  
Dean stated "Empty threats bitch. We will kill you."  
The alpha snarled as both Winchesters moved forward to attack. The alpha fought them both and clearly had skills the other wolf creatures lacked. The alpha suffered a few minor cuts before it kicked each of the Winchesters over before it ran off.  
Sam and Dean followed quickly but were too late. They watched the alpha jump and land on the train as it sped past them.  
Dean angrily said "Son of a bitch!"  
Sam questioned "What do you think she meant when she said she can't be killed alone?"  
Dean replied "How the hell should I know? Whatever's going on gets weirder by the second."  
Sam stated "You're not wrong. Come on, let's keep moving, there might be more of them."  
They began moving back through the forest and soon met up with the clarions. Lily asked "I don't suppose you got her?"  
Dean replied "Nope, she hopped on the train that was going past. She's long gone."  
Lotus mumbled "Well fuck"  
Clover stated "Well, it's beer o'clock somewhere. I say we head to the pub"  
~~  
Several hours drive from the Winchesters current location there is a large lake surrounded by trees. The lake itself is quiet and with the exception of the occasional hiker, the area is quite isolated.  
There is a deep green glow close to the centre of the lake. After a few seconds a small wooden rowing boat manifested in the light and began to move on it's own towards the shore.  
There was a woman who stood in the middle of the boat with red eyes and short, messy hair. She was wearing a dark green tattered and burned dress and carried a large staff. The boat came to a stop on the shore and the strange woman calmly stepped off the boat before she tapped it with the base of her staff.  
The boat disappeared and the woman appeared to smell the air, inhaling deeply. She walked away from the water with a sinister smile on her face.  
~~  
The next day Dean and Sam are in the hotel room. Sam is waking Dean up so they can get ready to check out. Sam commented "Come on Dean, I want to go home"  
Dean mumbled "Yeah, yeah. I'm up. Coffee?"  
"It's on the table" Sam replied  
Dean got up and moved over to the table when Castiel appeared. "Hello Dean, Sam."  
Dean grunted a greeting and Sam said "Hey Cas. Are you OK?"  
Castiel gave a nod and said "I am fine. Has anything important happened since I saw you last?"  
Sam commented "Not much aside from us trying and failing to wipe out the weird new demon creatures. I don't suppose you've managed to find anything."  
Castiel gave a shake of his head and said "No, there are too many conflicting stories."  
Dean then stated "A pair of demons who don't even have mouths kidnapped Krissy and took her to hell. Jack and Michael went to rescue her"  
"What?!" Castiel growled. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"  
Dean said "Sorry Cas, we should have. Apparently Crowley helped them get there."  
Castiel was obviously annoyed as he stated "I need to go and see if there is anything I can do to help them. You two are going to look into a case for me"

~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Sam and Dean approached a house dressed in their FBI outfits. Sam commented "I don't know if this is our kind of case. It could just be some psycho with an axe." 

Dean replied "Yeah but Cas thinks it's something. Might as well check it out." He knocked on the door and an older woman answered. 

The woman asked "Can I help you?"

Sam and Dean flashed their badges as Dean said "We're looking for Angela, we'd like to ask her a few questions."

The woman looked annoyed as she asked "Can't this be done another time?"

Sam replied "No ma'am. If we're going to catch the murderer we need to speak with her now."

There is another woman further inside the house who said "Let them in Mom."

Sam and Dean entered the house and were led into the living room. They sat down across from the women as Sam said "Angela, I know this is a difficult time for you but we really need to hear what happened. Anything you can tell us about the murderer is a big help."

Angela nodded and pointed out "You'll think I'm crazy. The other cops did."

Dean stated "We're not regular cops. Just be honest."

Angela took a deep breath and nodded before she explained "Greg and I were taking a walk by the lake and this woman just appeared in front of us. You could tell just by looking at her, she was psychotic."

Sam asked "Could you describe her please?"

Angela replied "She had short, really messy hair and she was wearing a dark green dress that was ripped and burnt in places. She was carrying a staff that was about five feet long and..." Angela sighed before she added "I swear her eyes were red."

Angela's mother said "Don't be silly, dear. It must have been your eyes playing tricks on you."

Dean looked at the mother and stated "Actually, considering the contacts they make these days, that's quite possible. Were they a blood red?"

Angela shook her head and said "They looked like fire. Anyway, Greg asked her what she wanted and this chick said that she wanted his soul. She said she was Charoness and it was her job to take it"

Sam made a note and asked "What happened next?"

Angela explained "We tried to walk around her but she wouldn't let us pass. She tapped her staff on the ground and it glowed green before blades appeared on one end of it. It was shaped like an oar"

Angela's mother scoffed and stated "This sounds rediculous."

Dean stated "Ma'am many killers use any trick they can to make their victims scared before they're killed. Believe it or not your daughter isn't crazy. Please, Angela, what happened next?"

Angela explained "She held her hand out and it looked like a white light began coming out of Greg's mouth. Eventually the light just hovered in front of her and she tapped her staff on the ground again. The light slammed into the ground and disappeared and then she cut his head off." There were tears brimming in her eyes by the time she finished explaining.

Sam asked "Did she say anything while the light was coming out of Greg?"

Angela shook her head and said "No. After she had killed him she looked at me and said, your soul is too pure. Then she just disappeared."

Dean nodded and asked "After the light was pulled out of Greg, did he seem different at all?"

Angela nodded "Yes actually. After that he was calmer. It was like, suddenly he wasn't scared."

Sam asked "Are there any other details you noticed? Anything at all, no matter how small or strange."

Angela replied "She stunk like sulfur. I work in a lab so I know that smell."

Dean commented "That is weird." 

Sam gave a nod and said "Well, thank you very much for your time. You've been very helpful." 

They headed out and Sam said "OK, definitely our kind of case" 

Dean nodded and said "Let's go check out the crime scene" 

~~

Sam and Dean were walking by the lake. Sam commented "Well, this is where the body was found."

Dean said "There's hardly even a blood splatter, how are we supposed to find anything useful?" 

Sam replied "I don't know, look around, see if the cops missed anything" 

They began to look around and soon Dean commented "Hey, I got sulfur on the water's edge over here." 

Sam moved over and saw the scattering of sulfur, about a foot wide, several inches from the water's edge. 

Then they heard an evil laugh and looked up to see Charoness, in her boat, moving towards them quickly. 

Sam pulled out the demon blade and Dean pulled out an angel blade. They each move away from the water's edge as Charoness stated "Winchesters, you are making my job easy today."

The boys watched as she reached the shore and stepped off her boat before tapping it with her staff. The boat disappeared as Dean stated "I'm guessing you have twelve cats and love wine" 

Charoness smirked and said "Your souls might be too pure to be useful but you're still going to die." She then tapped her staff on the ground and blades appeared on one end. 

Dean said "Yeah not if we kill you first" 

Charoness laughed at him and said "Without the others here? I don't think so little Winchester" 

She began to fight Sam and Dean and soon managed to plant a powerful kick on Sam's chest. Sam went flying backwards where he landed with a thud. 

Charoness then twirled her staff and knocked Dean's legs out from under him. She lifted her blade ready to swing it down into Dean's head when suddenly Sam tackled her and plunged the demon blade into her heart. 

Charoness disappeared into the ground in a puff of green smoke. Sam jumped to his feet obviously surprised by what happened. 

He helped Dean to his feet and questioned "What do you think she meant by that?" 

Dean replied "No idea. We'll keep an ear out in case she shows up again" 

Sam nodded and they began walking back to the car. 

~~

Several days later, in an abandoned building, there was a woman cuffed to a chair with her hands behind her back. She had shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. She struggled against her bindings and growled out "You might as well kill me Red-gum. I won't go back" 

Red-gum is tall, well built and has short, black hair. The irises in his eyes are also black. He scoffed at his captive and said "No need to go back my dear Tulip. The compound was destroyed, by what, I'm not entirely sure. You are going to tell me where the others are" 

Tulip stated "I don't know where any one else is you freak. I don't even know if anyone else is alive" 

Red-gum gave a sinister chuckle before he stated "You all took such pleasure in thinking you were better than me-" 

"We were better than you. You couldn't even handle a bunyip without back up. You were nearly killed by drop bears!" Tulip stated "Even now, you only caught me 'cause I was injured" 

Red-gum angrily punched her and said "Enough! You are beneath me, just like all the others. Oh what a pleasure it was to cleave Wattle's head from his shoulders."

Tulip looked away sombrely before she stated "Mustn't have been a fair fight. He could kick your ass with one hand tied behind his back" 

Red-gum let out an angry growl and punched her several times before leaning in close. "You can stay here and rot for a few days. You will talk when I return or we'll see how long it takes you to break from demon blood a second time" 

"No" She said fearfully. Red-gum was already walking away. "No!" She yelled. 

She heard a car door before Red-gum drove away and she took a deep breath. She roared in pain as she pulled her arms outwards, managing to break the cuffs around her wrists. 

She managed to free herself and stumble out of the building with a wince of pain. 

~~

Several days later, Sam and Dean were in a hotel room changing out of their suits. Dean asked "So what is this thing again?" 

Sam replied "An empusa, they're greek. It's basically a spirit that drinks the blood of men while they're sleeping. Allegedly they were originally sent by Hecate to guard roads and devour travellers."

Dean asked "What's a Hecate?"

Sam explained "She's the goddess of magic, crossroads and ghosts. She gave birth to the alpha empusa."

Dean then asked "OK, nerd, how do we kill it?"

Sam rolled his eyes and replied "Well, as far as weaknesses go, it's the same as a vengeful spirit. To actually kill it we need to stab it with iron that's been coated in the blood of a victim."

Dean questioned "How are we going to get blood from one of the victims?"

Sam explained "Empusas don't kill the men they drink from unless they have to. There's one vic who died of a heart attack."

Dean then commented "Well, let's go to the morgue and steal us some blood."

~~

That night, Sam and Dean stood next to the impala. Dean carefully covered two iron bars in blood as he commented "This better work. We only just got enough blood to make these."

Sam replied "If I'm right and the thing is in this house, it'll work." They began walking and he added "It's the only place anywhere near here on a crossroads that interstate travellers pass."

Dean then commented "Looks like we've got help" 

Sam looked where Dean was pointing and saw one of the clarion's cars. Sam chuckled when suddenly they heard two shotgun blasts from inside the house.

Dean said "Let's go give them a hand" 

Sam and Dean entered the barely lit house and looked at each other. They each gave a nod and split up to cautiously explore the eerily quiet house.

Sam moved through the building, pausing to check rooms as he went. He soon walked into some sort of dining room and saw the empusa knock an iron bar out of Lily's hand. The empusa had pale skin and long, dark, messy hair. 

Lily reached for the bar but the empusa flicked her wrist and pinned her to the wall. Lily was struggling to breathe while Sam crept closer. Lily spotted Sam and struggled harder to keep the empusa distracted. Sam got close enough to stab it and the spirit burned in a blue flame before it disappeared

Lily fell to her knees and took several deep breaths. Sam helped her stand and asked "You OK?" 

She nodded and replied "Yeah, thank you. Come on, there's two more."

Sam nodded and the two of them continued searching the house. 

Meanwhile, Dean found a room where there were three men tied up. He kept a firm grip on the iron bar and began to untie the man closest to him. Dean stated "Stay quiet." The men all nodded and Dean moved to untie the second man. 

A second empusa materialised behind Dean and moved closer. It raised it's hand and extended it's claws. Dean noticed the other men reacting to it's presence and expertly swung the iron bar backwards, managing to kill it. 

Dean untied the third man and asked "You guys OK?" 

They all gave a nod as one of them fearfully asked "What the hell was that thing?" 

Dean replied "You don't want to know. It's dead now, that's what matters"

Lily and Sam walked in and Sam asked "Did you kill one?" 

Dean said "Yeah I killed it."

Sam pointed out "That leaves one more."

Dean asked "How many of these things are there?" 

Lily replied "There were three of them. Lotus and Clover were chasing two of them last I saw. We should check on them" 

Dean nodded and said "We need to get these guys out of here" 

The group moved towards the door to leave when suddenly a deafening shriek is heard from the remaining empusa. The spirit waved her arm and the group is thrown backwards. The men all fell asleep and the empusa slammed Lily into a wall with her powers. 

After hitting the wall Lily landed on the floor with a thud. As she pulled herself to her feet, the empusa shrieked again and began trying to slash Lily with her claws. 

Lily dodged most of the attacks but got slashed across the cheek. Lotus then appeared in the doorway and yelled "Hey!" 

The empusa angrily moved towards her quickly, allowing Clover to spring from his hiding place and stab it. Lily commented "Nice timing" 

"Sorry" Clover stated "Bitch knocked us out" 

They began waking up the others and Lily nudged Sam's leg with her boot. Sam groaned and slowly sat up. Lily teased "You always sleep on the job?" 

Sam smirked and shrugged before he replied "I have been known to get knocked out on occasion" 

Dean grumbled "Are those bitches dead? Is everyone OK?" 

Lotus commented "Yeah, we're clear" 

An hour later the Clarions and the Winchesters were standing by their cars. Clover walked over and said "The vics are all back home with their families" 

Lotus questioned "Do we know if this had anything to do with the end of worlds everyone seems so worried about or is this just a random case of weird?" 

Sam replied "We have absolutely no idea" 

Dean sighed and commented "Sooner rather than later, I think we need to have a big, kind of, team meeting about this end of worlds crap. You guys should come and meet Mom and Bobby, I'd want them in on it" 

Lily and Clover gave a shake of their heads. Lotus said "We've got a few leads to check out over the next few days to a week. After that you can bring those two to the manor" 

Clover added "Doesn't matter how awesome you two are, we are not stepping foot in another men of letters building if we can avoid it" 

Sam nodded and said "I don't blame you."

Lily smiled gratefully and said "We'll keep in touch and get you all over as soon as possible" 

~~

Krissy Jack and Michael were all still in hell. They approached the edge of a forest. The forest was dark and the trees appeared to be dead and moving. They stopped and looked around as Jack asked "What is this place?"

Michael replied "The forest of devine punishment. Another place I thought was a myth."

Krissy asked "What kind of devine punishment?"

Michael explained "The myth is that when an angel smites a human or a demon, they end up here. They turn into a tree and suffer for eternity. Constantly growing and getting chewed on by hellbound harpies."

Jack commented "I thought demons went to the empty when they died"

Michael replied "They do when they're killed. Judging by this place, smiting works differently. Angel's are devine beings. The myth was, if an angel decided to smite someone, it was said they deserved this."

Jack questioned "How is it such a large part of hell was thought to not exist?"

Michael shrugged and replied "Exploring an edge of hell wasn't exactly on anyone's to do list."

Krissy commented "I'm guessing we have to go through there."

Michael nodded and said "It would take years to go around and we need get as far away from those demons as possible."

The three of them moved forward cautiously and entered the forest. 

~~

The following week Dean and Sam were at an abandoned warehouse. They each had a pistol in hand and crept inside cautiously. Sam stated "I've got a bad feeling about this"

Dean nodded and replied "Yeah, this really doesn't seem like werewolves"

They saw what appeared to be a body in the middle of the warehouse. Dean pointed his gun towards it and whispered "This is a trap"

Sam nodded as they stopped walking and looked around. He questioned "Yeah but set by who?"

As they look around they don't see the body rise to it's feet. It is one of Virgil's warriors and it conjured a grappling hook before it launched the hook towards Sam. 

Dean saw movement and pushed Sam out of the hook's path just in time. A second warrior appeared next to the first and they silently charged towards Sam and Dean. 

Sam and Dean began to fight but struggled against the demons. It took all their efforts to dodge the grappling hooks. Sam called out "Dean, these are the things that took Krissy"

Dean replied "Yeah, they're fugly sons of bitches"

The fight lasted for several minutes before one got close enough to Sam to slash him across the chest with it's claws. The demon kicked him backwards into a wall where Sam was knocked unconscious.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He stood between Sam and the demons and had his own bleeding claw marks on his side. 

The demons readied their hooks to launch at Dean yet before they could a woman dropped from the rafters and landed between Dean and the demons. A woman with large, black, bat-like wings. 

The wings disappeared and she began to fight the demons, armed with only a blade the size of a machete. Dean watched, a little fascinated, as she bounced between the two mouthless demons.

The fight went on for some time and she was receiving many injuries yet continued to fight hard. She managed to kill one of the demons but then the second kicked the blade from her hand.

She began to struggle and twice her wings reappeared and shoved the demon before the wings disappeared again. Dean moved over and grabbed her blade. The woman stumbled backwards when the demon used it's claws to slash her stomach. Dean lunged and managed stab the demon through it's chest.

The demon fell the ground with a thud and as he handed back her blade, Dean asked "Who are you?"

She moved the blade to her back, as though slipping it into a sheath and in a brief flash of light, the blade disappeared. "Most call me Tulip. I'm guessing you're a hunter" She stated as she caught her breath. 

"Dean" Dean replied with a nod as he clutched at his bleeding side. He moved quickly over to Sam and checked his pulse as he said "This is Sam. Any chance you can help?"

Tulip moved over and asked "You're not going to kill me?" 

Dean shook his head and stated "You saved us. Least I can do is not kill you and get you home" 

Tulip laughed and said "I don't have a home. I get around alone, hunt and hope nothing bad catches up to me." She reached for his hand and there was a faint glow. Dean gasped and she added "Don't want you bleeding out either" 

Dean checked his side and saw that his gashes were now minor wounds. "Thanks" he stated.

Tulip then glanced at Sam and said "I can help your boy but I'm pretty banged up myself. This is going to drain me and knock me out for a few hours. I can not go to a hospital, OK?"

Dean nodded and replied "Save Sam and I've got your back"

"Sounds good cowboy" She said before she reached for Sam and focused on healing him. Dean caught her when she passed out and lay her down carefully as Sam sat up with a groan.

"Dean?" Sam asked groggily 

"Easy Sammy" Dean stated. "The demons are dead. You OK?"

Sam looked down and checked himself for injuries before he nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, Who's she? Where'd she come from?" Sam asked

"The roof" Dean stated "I think she's a clarion. She healed you till she passed out. You sure you're OK?"

Sam nodded and said "I'm fine Dean. What are we going to do with her?"

Dean stated "Take her with us. She's got no one and she just saved our asses." 

Sam nodded and Dean picked Tulip up before they headed out to the car. They were driving for about twenty minutes when Sam's phone began to ring. He answered "Hey Lotus, you're on speaker, everything OK?" 

"Not entirely sure" Lotus stated. She asked "Does Singer Salvage mean anything to you two?" 

Dean and Sam shared a look and Sam replied "Yeah, our family friend lived there before he died. He was like a dad to us" 

Dean asked "What's going on? Do you need us there? We're about an hour, hour and a half away" 

Lotus sighed and replied "I just tracked and killed two of those wolf hybrids. They were trying to get into a shed on the property. I think you guys are going to want to see this. The house and most of the cars are just rubble but this building is-" 

"We'll see you in an hour Lotus" Dean stated. 

"OK. I'll see you soon" Lotus said before the call was ended. 

Sam put his phone away and commented "I thought we checked the property for anything that wasn't destroyed" 

"We did" Dean said. "Only stuff that wasn't destroyed is piles of cars."

Sam sighed and said "What was Bobby hiding that the wolf hybrids wanted?"

Dean replied "Not sure but we're about to find out"

Sam then questioned "You sure we trust this, Tulip?"

Dean sighed and said "I'm not saying she should move into the bunker but she saved us. I'm not gonna ditch her somewhere" He was quiet for a moment before he added "Haniel mentioned the clarions were controlled with shock collars. Tulip's got a scar that goes around her neck, like a burn. They went through hell and they've never even been there"

Sam commented "As long as you're not just trusting her because she's wearing an AC/DC shirt"

Dean smirked and said "Well, that does earn her bonus points."

Sam chuckled and said "Whatever jerk"

Dean chuckled and mumbled "Bitch"

~~

Dean pulled to a stop inside Bobby's car yard. He and Sam got out and walked over to where Lotus was waiting for them. She stated "It's this way." 

Sam and Dean followed her past a few piles of cars. They climbed over a few cars and walked around another pile of cars before a building came in to view. It was only half above ground and about the size of a double garage. There were cars on the roof to help keep it hidden. 

Lotus commented "Whatever is in there must be important. It's warded insanely well and the door has a blood lock on it. Under your names" 

Dean questioned "How... When did he even build this?" 

Sam smiled fondly and said "Bobby did build a panic room when he had a weekend off."

Dean smiled and the two Winchesters stared for a moment, each lost in their memories. 

Lotus pointed to the door and said "See here, that's like a master lock. Presumably that would have been so Bobby could get in. The only other way to get in is for each of you to put your finger in these two and holes and lose a drop of blood."

Sam and Dean shared a look and nod before they each stepped forward. They each winced as a needle pricked their finger and the locks in the thick door could then be heard unlocking. 

They took a deep breath and cautiously walked inside and found several rows of shelving. Dean turned the light on and they looked around. Along one wall were shelves stacked with books and along the opposite wall were car parts. The row of shelves in the middle was covered with various objects including weapons, spell ingredients and scrolls.

At the end of one of the shelves, Dean spotted a framed photo. It was a picture of Sam, Dean and Bobby on a fishing trip. He chuckled and showed Sam the photo.

Sam smiled and said "That was before you went to hell."

Dean smiled fondly and asked "You remember the first time he took us fishing?"

Sam chuckled and said "Yeah, I was nine. We were supposed to be learning weapon maintenance."

Dean chuckled as well before he said "He handed me a rod and said, if you can kill something with it, it's a weapon and you're about to kill a fish with that so shut up and cast out, Boy."

Sam chuckled and questioned "Hey, why do you think he had all these car parts in here? Usually he kept them by the house."

Dean walked over to look and after a moment he smiled as he said "They're spare parts for the Impala."

Lotus was looking at the books as the boys smiled fondly and continued to look around. There was a desk in the back corner and Dean walked over and went through the drawers. 

Dean found a piece of paper and pointed out "Hey Sammy, he kept your acceptance letter to Stanford." 

"What?" Sam asked as he approached. He looked at it with a smile and said "I thought I lost that. Damn it Bobby."

Dean continued searching and found a few bottles of alcohol in the bottom drawer. He chuckled and said "Looks like he was hiding the good stuff from us." He pulled out the two glasses in the drawer and poured them each a small glass. 

Sam held up his glass and said "To Bobby." 

Dean gave a nod and they clinked their glasses together before drinking the whiskey. Sam then noticed a piece of paper in the bottom of the drawer. He picked it up and saw that it had 'Sam and Dean' written on it. 

He showed Dean and shakily unfolded the note. Sam took a deep breath and read the note out loud. 

_Boys,_

_As I write this we're about to go up against the leviathan. If I'm still alive, get the hell out of my shed, idjits. If I'm not, then what's mine is now yours. I want you to know that even given the long, long list of stupid crap you two have done, I'm beyond proud of you boys. I'm real glad I got to be a part of your lives._

_Love Bobby._

Sam finished reading and both he and Dean each had a tear in their eye. Dean poured himself a second small glass of whiskey as he asked "What's that bit at the bottom?"

Sam chuckled before he read out "P.S. Dean, that's priceless whiskey. It's for when you save the world not for when you're going through my stuff."

Dean looks at his now empty glass and chuckled before he put the lid back on the bottle. "Damn it Bobby" he said with a smile. 

Sam put the letter on the table and they were quiet for moment before Lotus cleared her throat and pointed out "I can get Lily and Clover to bring the van if you need help moving this stuff"

Dean nodded and replied "Yeah that would be good. We're taking all of it." 

Lotus nodded and pulled out her phone. After a moment she chuckled and stated "They won't be too long, they're actually in town. They detoured after their hunt to visit Donna. I think Clover has a thing for her" 

Dean nodded and grabbed the letter from Bobby and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket. He walked over to the shelves and questioned "Do we have any idea what the hybrids were after?"

"Nothing really stands out" Lotus commented

Sam added "It would take a while to go through all these books and scrolls"

Before anyone else could say anything, several gun shots were heard in the distance. "One of you stay here and guard the stash" Dean said before running out quickly.

Dean ran out and found Tulip fighting a three normal werewolves. There were two dead ones lying on the ground and Tulip was keeping them away from the impala.

Dean pulled out his pistol and fired off several shots. He moved over quickly and asked "Hey are you OK?"

Tulip nodded and said "Yeah I woke up when they tried to get in the trunk"

Dean moved over and saw scratches on the boot. He pouted and shot an extra two bullets in to one of the dead werewolves.

Sam approached and said "I think it's dead Dean"

"Relax cowboy" Tulip said with a chuckle. She placed her hand over the scratches and there was a faint glow before she pulled her hand away.

Dean saw that the scratches were gone and his eyes went wide. Sam chuckled and said "That's a good way to get in his good books"

Dean looked at Tulip with a grin and said "You're awesome"

Tulip chuckled and said "I spotted the army man when I woke up. I know she's special." When they looked at her confused she shrugged and added "I read your books"

Sam stated "Yeah god wrote those. We're not fans"

Tulip smiled and replied "Well I liked them; you two are real heroes"

Sam stated "Says the chick who saved our asses. Thank you by the way"

"No problem" Tulip replied as they shook hands.

Dean said "Come on, we got a surprise for you"

They began walking back to Bobby's secret shed and Tulip joked "It's not a sex dungeon is it?"

"No that's back at the bunker" Sam stated before quickly adding "I mean it's a regular dungeon not a sex-"

"Stop talking Sam" Dean stated

Tulip chuckled and followed them in to the shed. Dean said "Ta da!"

"Tulip?" Lotus asked with wide eyes.

"Lotus!" Tulip said before moving over and hugging her with tears in her eyes.

Lotus returned the hug just as tight and mumbled "I thought you died. I heard your screams"

Tulip shook her head and explained "I didn't just get the go juice; I got demon blood first. The detox nearly killed me but then the go juice counteracted it somehow. Once the go juice took effect, they planned on using demon blood again so I escaped. I wasn't going to go through that again"

Lotus gasped and hugged her again. Sam commented "Smart move" 

Tulip nodded and commented "Yeah, you know it" 

Lotus asked "How did you get to America?" 

Tulip replied "Stowed away on a few planes"

A car horn was heard in the distance and Sam said "I'll be back" 

Sam headed out and returned a few moments later with Clover and Lily. 

"Holy shit!" Clover stated when he saw Tulip. He laughed as he moved forward and gave her a hug.

Tulip had tears in her eyes as she hugged Clover and then Lily "It's so good to see you guys." she stated. Then she said "Wait, when he said others, he meant you guys" 

"Who meant us?" Lily asked

Tulip replied "Red-gum wants us dead" 

Lotus let out a scoff and said "He was never exactly a threat" 

Tulip stated "He caught me a few days ago. Got the jump on me when I was injured after a vampire nest. He said he killed Wattle" 

Clover questioned "That was him?"

Tulip nodded and Sam questioned "I'm guessing Red-gum is like you guys but bad" 

Tulip nodded and explained "He never got go juice. All the experiments on him were done with demon blood" 

Dean stated "You know what? No business until tomorrow. We'll get all this stuff loaded in the cars and head to the manor. Beers and pizza on me?"

"Sounds good" Tulip said with a smile.

~~

Krissy, Jack and Michael were now deep in the forest of devine punishment. The trees surrounding them occasionally moved and their creaking limbs almost sounded like moans of pain. 

Jack then questioned "Michael, what's that?" 

Ahead of them was a large tree in the centre of a small clearing. There were three glowing red orbs on the side of the tree trunk and they appeared to be occasionally blinking. The tree itself is bigger than any other in the forest.

Michael replied "I don't know but we need to go past it so be careful."

They moved forward cautiously and both Michael and Jack readied their weapons. Nothing happened until they stood several feet away from the tree. The bark on the tree trunk suddenly morphed into a face with three red eyes. 

The tree then spoke in a raspy voice "Ah, the archangel, the nephalim and the chosen one" 

Krissy looked concerned as she asked "What are you talking about?" 

The tree appeared to chuckle before it said "You don't even know! It's written there on that tablet. You might defeat the void, will be useless otherwise." 

Michael asked "How do you know this?" 

The tree replied "I see all. Have since you sent me here Michael. I was the first"

"Samael?" Michael questioned 

The tree almost seemed pleased "Oh he remembers. Was so long ago, you've changed. Grown weak. Much different from when we battled" 

"A temporary hindrance" Michael stated. He then asked "What do you know of Krissy?" 

The tree then said "Krissy? Chosen one has a name, of course. Great power she can wield. End the void. If you can survive the harpies."

A sudden blood-curdling screech cut through the eerie silence and the tree began to chuckle evilly. Michael said "We need to get out of here, now."

Another screech was heard, this time closer. They ran away from the tree as it continued to chuckle maniacally.

They didn't make it very far before the three harpies chasing them became visible, gaining on them quickly. While they ran Krissy spotted what looked like a black angel blade on a small pillar.

She ran closer and picked it up before she turned, ready to fight. However the pillar exploded with a bright flash of blood-red light. Krissy dropped to the ground, now unconscious, yet still with a firm grip on both the word of god and the strange angel blade. 

Jack saw her unconscious and yelled "Krissy!" He gripped his angel blade tightly and stood between Krissy and the harpies as the harpies landed nearby. 

Over the next several minutes, Jack and Michael fought hard, eventually killing all three harpies. Jack questioned "Is that all of them?" 

Michael nodded and replied "For now" 

Jack quickly moved to Krissy's side and asked "Is she OK?" 

Michael touched her forehead and was silent for a moment before he replied "She should wake up soon. She is physically and mentally fine and her soul is still there and intact."

Jack nodded and asked "Is it safe to wait or should we carry her?" 

Michael was about to reply when they heard a thud behind them. They turned to see another of Virgil's warriors swinging it's hook in a circle. Michael let out an annoyed sound and said "We'll need to kill this first" 

They began fighting the demon yet struggled as they had been injured while fighting the harpies. The warrior managed to kick Jack, sending him flying backwards. It then managed to slice Michael across the chest with it's hook. 

He now had two gashes on his chest. They were glowing, as if they were done with an angel blade. He growled in pain but continued to fight until his feet were kicked out from under him. 

The demon then began to spin it's hook, readying it to swing down and kill Michael. However before it could make it's move, Krissy plunged the black blade through it's chest. 

The demon fell lifelessly to the ground and Krissy curled her wrist inward so the blade was parallel with her arm. There is a glow and the blade disappeared, leaving behind its image on her forearm, similar to a tattoo. 

She then held that hand over Michael's chest and healed him. Michael stared wide eyed as she moved over and healed Jack's wounds as well. Jack smiled and they moved back over to Michael. 

Michael looked down at himself and then back up with a surprised look on his face. He mumbled "You fixed me. How did you do that? Why did you do that?"

Jack held his hand out and helped Michael to stand as Krissy stated "This blade seems to work like an angel blade. I can heal stuff too. I don't know why or how but when I came to, I just knew how to use it"

Michael stared, his eyes glowing before he commented "You are still human but there is a new power within you. I've never seen anything like it. Those wounds should have been fatal. Krissy... Thank you"

Krissy smiled and gave a shrug before she answered "You're part of the family now Mike. No dying." She then hugged Jack and said "Same goes for you"

"And you" Jack stated as he returned the hug.

They began walking again and Krissy stated "I mean it, no dying. The Winchesters have done enough of that for all of us"

Michael couldn't help but chuckle "I'll do my best" 

~~

The Winchesters and clarions were all at the manor enjoying pizza and beers around a pair of pool tables. Dean headed to the bathroom and on his way back, spotted Tulip on the back porch. 

He headed out and asked "How come you're out here all alone? You OK?" 

Tulip sighed and said "I don't know" 

Dean leaned on the railing, next to where she was leaning and said "You know they're all in there celebrating your arrival" 

Tulip nodded and explained "It's a shock to the system; I've been alone for so long and it's hard not to feel like the odd one out. I love the others but they're all so pure. I'm the only tainted one" 

Dean gave a nod and thought for a moment and said "You're not tainted, you're family. What those men of letters assholes did to you doesn't change the fact that you're awesome" 

Tulip shrugged and replied "Easier said than believed" 

Dean commented "You know, once when I was about seventeen I got squirted by a skunk. I couldn't get rid of the smell for like a month. Don't smell like a skunk now though, do I?" 

"No" Tulip said with a shake of her head. "You kind of smell like bacon" 

"Hey!" Dean pouted before smelling himself. He looked confused as he mumbled "Son of a bitch. Why do I smell like bacon?" 

Tulip chuckled and said "Sam maybe?" 

"Maybe" Dean said before adding "My point was you don't smell like sulfur no more. I was trying to be meaningful but, damn it, how long have I smelt like this?" 

Tulip couldn't help but laugh before they were silent for a moment. She sighed before she commented "You know, you're a hell of a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for" 

Dean shrugged and mumbled "Sam talks a lot. I learn stuff sometimes" 

Tulip chuckled. They were both quiet for a moment as they gazed up the stars. Eventually Tulip nudged him and said "Thanks" 

Dean gave a small smile and said "Don't mention it." He soon added "How about a game of pool?" 

Tulip smiled and said "Only if you're ready to lose"

They walked back inside as Dean commented "I don't think so. I was hustling pool when you were still in diapers" 

Tulip laughed and said "We're the same age you dork" 

~~

An hour later Sam found Lily in the control room typing away on her laptop. Sam questioned "Didn't Dean say no business until tomorrow?" 

Lily smirked and said "Does anybody listen when Dean tells them to do something?" 

Sam chuckled and said "Not the point" 

Lily stated "To be fair, it is just after midnight" 

Sam said "OK then smart ass. What have you got?" 

Lily replied "Well, the only thing I can find that fits is gorgons."

Sam asked "Gorgons? Medusa, greek mythology, gorgons?" 

"Yep" Lily replied "It's not far from here either. You know, it's weird. I've noticed all the outer states are quiet lately. All the weird stuff and new monsters, even the old ones. Almost none of the activity has been far away" 

Sam gave a nod and said "Yeah I've noticed that too. No idea what it means but it can't be good. Anyway, Dean and I will take this case. Give you guys a chance to catch up with Tulip" 

"OK" Lily said with a smile. "We've got thermal goggles you can use. I don't know how else you would kill something that you can't look at" 

"Good thinking" Sam commented 

~~

The next day, Dean was driving them to the town where the gorgons were thought to be. He turned the radio down and said "We're nearly there, what details have you got?" 

Sam explained "Two teenagers were walking home with the rest of their basketball team when a snake like woman appeared and turned their friends into stone. It's possibly a gorgon"

Dean asked "What's a gorgon?"

Sam questioned "You've heard of Medusa, haven't you?" 

Dean stated "Yeah, in movies. You saying she's real?" 

Sam nodded and explained "According to the lore, there is Medusa and her two sisters. Anyone who looks at them will be turned to stone. Perseus took care of them thousands of years ago but he warned they would return when the end of the world approaches. A bit like an omen, I guess. "

Dean then asked "How do we hunt something we can't look at?"

Sam replied "Lily gave us some thermal goggles. If they don't work, we're screwed" 

Dean teased "Of course she did" 

Sam looked at him "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Dean smirked and said "Nothing, you two nerds would be cute together" 

Sam looked a little embarrassed and just said "Dude, focus on the case" 

Dean chuckled and said "I am focused. How do we kill these things?" 

Sam replied "We need to get close enough to either cut their heads off or pierce their hearts with pure silver."

Dean drove into the town and could see many statues of what must have been the townspeople. "Sam" Dean said

Sam nodded and replied "Yeah it's worse than we thought" 

Dean parked the impala and commented "It looks like they got the whole town." 

Sam said "Which means they could be anywhere."

They got out and readied their silver blades before they pulled on the thermal imaging goggles. They began walking through the town cautiously and Dean nearly knocked one of the stone people over. 

Sam said "Dude, careful! The curse will be lifted when we kill these things"

Dean replied "Oh come on, I'm not going to kill anyone." He almost immediately ran into another statue and had to catch it before it fell. He then said "OK, I need to be more careful."

Sam shook his head and they continued on through the town. Before long they came across one of the gorgons. It had the torso of a woman and the back end of a snake. 

They struggled fighting it with only thermal vision but eventually Sam managed to cut it's head off, causing it to turn to dust. 

They continued searching and soon come across a young blonde girl. She was sitting on the ground, crying and clutching the leg of one of the stone people. Sam moved over and said "Hey, are you OK?" 

The little girl jumped and asked "Who are you?" 

Sam took off his goggles and said "My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Dean said "How are you doing kid?" 

The girl said "My name is Erin." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before she asked "Why didn't Medusa turn you two?" 

Sam looked surprised as he replied "We have special goggles on"

Dean asked "How did you know it was Medusa?" 

Erin explained "I like learning about different kinds of monsters. I heard snakes and people were screaming but then their screams just stopped. I guessed when my mom turned into a statue." 

Dean commented "Well, we got one of them. Once we kill the other two your mom will be back to normal."

Erin said "Wait, there's three of them? That can't be good."

Sam curiously asked "What makes you say that?" 

Erin explained "Well, three is an important number. It's in the bible heaps. It quite often has something to do with something either really good or really bad. The gorgons are from Greek mythology so I'm guessing this is bad."

Dean asked "How do you know all this? How old are you?"

Erin replied "Almost thirteen. I'm blind, that's why I'm not a statue. I spend most of my time listening to audio books."

Sam said "Listen Erin, we're going to go find and kill these things and get you your mom back OK?" 

Erin quickly stated "No! Don't leave me alone, please. What if they get you too?" 

Before either Winchester could answer Sam looked up in fear and yelled "Dean!" before he was turned into stone by the approaching gorgon. 

Dean turned and began fighting the gorgon and eventually managed to cut it's head off. He walked back over and said "Damn it Sammy." 

Erin seemed scared as she asked "What happened?" 

Dean replied "One of them got Sam" 

Erin said "Please don't leave me alone"

Dean sighed and paused for a moment before he said "Here, get up, give me your hand." She stood and held out her hand. Dean carefully handed her a silver blade and explained "This is a dagger coated in pure silver. To kill a gorgon you need to cut it's head off or pierce it's heart with silver. Come on." He then helped her hold a corner of his jacket. 

As they began walking Erin asked "How do you know how to kill it?" 

Dean replied "I'm a hunter, killing monsters is my job."

"Really?" Erin asked excitedly. "How many monsters are out there?" 

Dean replied "More than I should tell you about" 

Erin was obviously impressed and asked "How do you kill a werewolf? Or a vampire? Are wendigos real? What about shapeshifters?" 

Dean then said "Whoah, whoah, whoah. Slow down there Buffy. Let's see, a werewolf you need to pierce it's heart with silver. Vampires need their heads cut off. Wendigos are real and you need to set them on fire. Shapeshifters are the same as werewolves."

They continued walking cautiously as Erin pointed out "That's so cool, you're like a real live superhero. Do you wear a cape? Do you get paid? That must be really dangerous. Do you ever get hurt and do your own stitches?" 

Dean commented "You know I shouldn't be telling you any of this, right?" 

Erin smiled as she replied "But you're going to"

Dean sighed and explained "We dress normally and we don't get paid. Sam and I have stitched each other up so many times it isn't funny. It's extremely dangerous kid, Sam and I have both died, more than once."

Erin only seemed even more impressed and asked "How the hell do you come back from the dead?" 

Dean explained "Well, one time the archangel Michael wanted to possess me and fight Lucifer. Another time I came back as a demon." 

Erin gasped before she asked "You're a demon?" 

Dean replied "Not any more. That's a long story."

Erin then said "I can't believe angels and demons are really real. I've always wanted to meet an angel." 

Dean stated "Most of them are idiots"

Erin asked "Can demons really get exorcised and go back to hell? Is it true they don't like salt? Is it true that-" 

"Sshh" Dean cut her off. He quietly added "Yes and Yes. Just listen for a minute."

They stilled and stayed quiet, not immediately realising that the final gorgon was standing behind Dean. He swung his machete over Erin's head but the gorgon gripped his arm and stopped his swing. 

The gorgon whipped Dean's goggles off and there was a faint green glow as Dean is turned into stone. Erin felt his jacket and shakily questioned "Dean?"

The gorgon slithered in front of her and hissed before it said "It's just you and me now. You might not turn to stone like people who can see but that doesn't mean you won't suffer child." 

Erin shakily took a deep breath and lunged forward. She managed to stab the gorgon in the heart with the blade Dean had given her. 

A green wave of light shot outwards from the gorgon and Dean returned to normal. Erin was nervously breathing heavily as she questioned "Dean?" 

Dean took a deep breath and replied "Yeah, I'm OK. You did real good kid." He carefully took the blade from her hand and said "Come on, let's get you back to your mom." 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and they began walking when suddenly Castiel appeared in front of them. Erin asked "What was that noise?" 

Dean asked "Cas, what are you doing here?" 

Castiel replied "The gorgons were back. That drew our attention" 

Dean then asked "You couldn't have helped? I was turned into a damn statue" 

Castiel replied "I apologise Dean but I was required in heaven. It is, for lack of a better description, being reprogrammed. Besides, Erin saved you. It won't be too much longer before I can join you again"

Erin asked "Dean, who is this?" 

Dean answered "This is Castiel, he's an angel and a good friend" 

Erin asked "So, he's not one of the idiot angels?" 

Castiel sent a questioning look at Dean and said "I believe you've already spent too much time with Dean."

Dean said "Hey, I'm awesome. So if you're busy in heaven why are you here now?" 

Castiel answered "I am here because a prophet of the lord just killed a gorgon and Haniel asked me to deliver her a reward"

Dean asked "She's a prophet?" 

Castiel nodded and said "She's not only a prophet but this young woman will one day be one of the finest hunters the world has ever seen. If we survive the end of worlds that is."

Dean argued "You don't get to decide that"

Castiel raised an eyebrow and questioned "You think you'd be able to stop her?" 

Dean looked down and Erin was smiling proudly. He looked at Castiel and asked "So what exactly are you going to do?" 

Castiel replied "This," before touching two fingers to her forehead. He added "Take care of yourself little one," and then disappeared. 

Dean asked "Are you OK?" 

Erin appeared to be looking around as she said "I can see... I can see!" She looked up at Dean and then said "Wow. You sound way older than you look."

Dean replied "Hunting will do that to you."

Erin looked at him and thought for a moment before she simply said "Worth it."

Dean smirked and ruffled her hair as he stated "You're crazy kiddo"

They then heard Sam as he yelled "Dean!" Sam approached with a woman and asked "You guys OK?" 

Dean nodded and said "Yeah, thanks to Erin" 

Erin's mother asked "Sweetie are you OK? I'm so sorry, I could hear you crying but I just couldn't move."

Erin smiled and had tears in her eyes as she said "Mom. I can see."

Her Mom looked shocked as she asked "What?" 

Sam looked at Dean and Dean simply said "Cas stopped by"

Erin and her mother both had tears in their eyes as they shared a hug. Sam pulled a card out of his pocket and said "Just in case you ever need to get in touch."

Erin smiled and nodded before giving Dean a hug and then Sam. She said "Thank you." 

Dean smiled and said "Yeah, yeah. Just promise me you'll finish school before you go and do something stupid."

Erin chuckled and said "I promise."

Sam and Dean began walking away and Sam asked "What was that about?" 

Dean replied "I'll tell you about it on the way home."

~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Krissy, Jack and Michael finally exited the forest of devine punishment. Michael commented "It shouldn't be too much longer before we are close enough for me to get us to Crowley" 

Krissy stated "Awesome, I'm sick of smelling sulfur."

Michael questioned "How are you feeling? The power running through you doesn't seem to be affecting your body."

Krissy sighed and said "It feels weird. Not bad or painful, just weird. Probably because I'm not used to it. I'm more concerned about why I've got this power and what I'm supposed to go up against"

Jack commented "Whatever it is, you won't be alone"

Krissy smiled and said "Thank you" she then added "My no dying rule still stands though" 

Jack chuckled and stated "Yes Ma'am" 

They then heard a thud as a grappling hook landed nearby. Krissy yelled "Damn it!" They started running before Krissy asked "How many of these assholes are there?"

Michael replied "I believe there were twelve."

Jack pointed to a cave and said "In there, come on."

They ran into the cave and out of sight while one of Virgil's warriors stood at the edge of the forest and looked for them.

~~

The alpha wolf woman walked over to the liquor cabinet in a large dining room. One of the other wolf women approached as she wiped blood away from her mouth. She said "The house is secure."

The alpha replied "Very good. We are close to their last known location. Kill three of the townspeople and allow the bodies to be found. They will come to us." 

The other wolf woman nodded and left the room. 

~~

Sam and Dean were in the Impala, on the way to the manor and were being followed by Bobby and Mary. Sam chuckled and asked Dean "Why do you seem nervous?" 

Dean replied "I'm not, I was thinking, what if Mom and Bobby don't like them?" 

Sam laughed before he stated "Dude she's not even your girlfriend and she's awesome. You don't need to worry about her meeting your parents" 

"That's not what I meant" Dean stated

Castiel then appeared in the back seat. He said "Hello Dean, Sam" 

"Hey Cas" Both Sam and Dean said. Dean added "You sticking around for a while?" 

Castiel replied "Yes. Heaven has been fixed" 

Sam questioned "So it's not losing power or anything anymore?" 

Castiel explained "No. The grace of living angels used to power heaven when they were there. Now heaven is also powered by the souls that reside there. Haniel and I went to Winchester Corner and called in a favour. Now souls will nap once a week and share their power" 

Dean questioned "Back up, what is Winchester Corner?" 

"Ah" Castiel said before he asked "Do you remember when you were there and Ash worked out how to travel between people's heavens?"

Sam replied "Yeah, what's he have to do with this?" 

Castiel explained "He kept track of your adventures. When Charlie died, he made an effort to meet with her. Once he had established that she did not want any D, whatever that means, they became friends. One thing lead to another and eventually they reprogrammed a small section of heaven so that anyone you were friends with or considered family, had a door to the roadhouse of Ash's heaven. Many of the people you've lost spend time there drinking and enjoying each other's company"

Dean couldn't help but smile "That's kind of awesome" 

Castiel then explained "When Haniel heard about what they'd achieved she went to visit them. Ash and Charlie worked together and reprogrammed heaven" 

Sam smiled and said "That's definitely awesome" 

Castiel asked "Why are Bobby and Mary following you? Is something big happening?" 

Dean slowed and turned into the driveway of the manor as he replied "Not exactly, we're taking them to meet the Clarions. We're going to pool our information and see if we can work out what's going on with this end of worlds crap" 

"Oh, then I would like to join you. Heaven knows no more than you do" Castiel stated

Dean pulled the car to a stop and said "Well this is it" 

Bobby pulled the car to a stop next to them and everyone got out and headed up to the front door. Mary commented "This place is beautiful. I'm surprised you even come back to the bunker" 

Sam commented "The bunker was the first home we had in a really long time" 

Dean added "Yeah we've got a soft spot for it" 

Lily then opened the door "Hey guys" She greeted "You know the drill, make yourselves at home."

Sam said "This is Lily. Lily, this is Mom and Bobby" 

Lily shook their hands and said "Mary, right?" 

Mary nodded and said "It's nice to finally meet you" 

Lily stated "Tulip's in the kitchen making pie and Lotus and Clover are in the control room, this way" 

Dean said "We'll grab Tulip and meet you in there" 

Dean lead Mary towards the kitchen and Bobby stated "I'm guessing Tulip is the one he's got a crush on" 

Lily chuckled and Sam laughed before saying "She saved me, fixed the car and now she's making pie. That's like, his holy trinity" 

Bobby smirked before following Sam and Lily. 

Dean and Mary entered the kitchen and heard black sabbath playing on the stereo. Tulip was finishing the pie which now just needed to be baked. 

"Hey" Tulip said when she saw them. She put the pie in the oven before she quickly washed and dried her hands. She pushed the start button on a small kitchen timer and slipped it in her pocket. "OK, I'm done" she stated 

Dean commented "That already smells amazing" 

Tulip shrugged and stated "Cooking was one of the very few hobbies we were allowed to do growing up. Maybe, introduce us then compliment my food" 

Mary chuckled as Dean said "Right. Tulip this is Mary. Mom this is Tulip" 

"Nice to meet you" Mary said as they shook hands. 

Tulip had wide eyes as she questioned "Mom? You're the Mary Winchester?" Mary nodded and Tulip looked at Dean and asked "You seriously owe me story time" 

Dean chuckled and said "Yeah I know. Come on, we're all going to go and get our nerd on" 

They headed towards the control room as Tulip commented "Yeah, I haven't heard much yet but whatever this end of worlds is, it doesn't sound good" 

Everyone had a seat in the control room and after all the introductions were taken care of, Lotus said "OK, as you all know, none of us have any idea what we're up against" 

Clover continued "We've got a half man half scorpion thing that dies and reacts like a demon. A half dog or wolf, half woman that also dies and reacts like a demon. Not sure if she's worth mentioning but there's also the crazy lake lady who was stealing souls and chopping people's heads off"

Sam looked confused as he commented "Charoness? I killed her with the demon blade" 

Lily stated "We exorcised her" 

Lotus stated "It's possible there's more than one" 

Dean commented "Right before Sam stabbed her, I said we'd kill her and she said 'without the others, I don't think so.' Like she couldn't be killed alone" 

Sam said "The alpha wolf hybrid said something similar" 

Clover said "OK, so boat lady is on the list too and we don't know if there's more than one of her or not" 

Lotus stated "On top of that we've also got the weird demon things that don't have mouths."

"Malebranche" Tulip stated 

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged and said "Demons with grappling hooks. They're Malebranche." She looked at Lily and pointed to the laptop as she asked "Have you got the men of letters database on that thing" 

Lily nodded and Tulip moved over to the laptop and looked for something as Sam commented "None of us have been able to find anything about what's going on and you know what those things are called" 

"Not just the demons" Tulip commented. "I'm guessing you over looked it because they were written about in a fictional play. Here it is, this is a copy of the original work" 

Everyone looks up to see a title page. "The devine comedy?" Bobby questioned

Castiel commented "Dante Alighieri was supposed to be a prophet. He wrote about heaven but the story was so ludicrous that his ramblings were simply attributed to his alcoholism"

Tulip stated "Well this is worth looking at, trust me" 

Dean questioned "So what is this devine comedy?" 

Tulip explained "The short version is it's a story about a guy who who travels through hell, purgatory and heaven. It's mostly christian but with some greek stuff as well. It's in three parts, Inferno, Purgatorio, and Paradiso. The part we're now worried about is inferno, which is about Dante being guided by Virgil through the nine layers of hell. He travelled down till he reached Satan, who was apparently at the bottom trapped in ice. He continued on past Satan and on to purgatory"

Sam commented "Lucifer ran cold. Even when he was out of the cage, where he was actually trapped. Everything about him was cold" 

Lotus commented "Supports this, inferno, so far" 

Castiel added "There have been whispers in hell. Many different things have been said but quite a few have mentioned a stone. I don't know anything about this stone except the whispers place it beneath Lucifer's cage" 

Tulip then continued "When Dante's in hell, he comes across a whole bunch of nasty stuff. Nasty stuff including the geryon, a part man, part scorpion thing. There is a she-wolf that gets mentioned and also Charon. Charon is a guy who rides a boat and ferries souls. Dante also mentions twelve demons, who all have names he must have come up with while drunk, but they are demons with grappling hooks. The malebranche"

With a few clicks she brought up a few pictures on the screen. Sam stated "That one is definitely the bug man"

Clover added "Crazy lake lady had a giant ass staff just like Charon does here"

Mary commented "The number three is quite important in this play too"

Tulip commented "Sure is Mama bear and it's been relevant in whatever is going on lately too. Three new creatures, three types of clarion"

Lotus commented "We've got three friends in hell"

Dean added "Erin mentioned the number three too. Three of us each killed one of the gorgons"

Sam said "There were three empusas as well"

Lotus added "Even when we met you and saved you from the werewolves. They had three children captive."

Clover stated "Before we even met you we saved three angels."

Bobby stated "The real question is, what does Dante's inferno have to do with the end of worlds?" 

Tulip replied "That I don't know" 

Dean added "How are we going to kill these new demon monsters?" 

Lotus commented "You guys mentioned that two of them have hinted they can't be killed alone. Maybe we need to get the alphas together and exorcise them at the same time" 

Sam said "That's not going to be easy. We don't even know for sure that the dungeons will hold them" 

Tulip commented "So we need to find a way to han solo their asses" 

Clover commented "That could probably be done with magic" 

Lily commented "It will need to be something we can weaponise, we're not all brilliant with spells"

Clover nodded and said "Shouldn't take too long" 

Dean stated "Well at least we've got a game plan now" 

Mary curiously asked "What's that flashing on the screen?" 

Lily explained "That's a program I wrote to find hunts" She clicked on the icon and said "Whoah, there's a few of them" 

Lotus questioned "What have we got?" 

Lily explained "Looks like a vengeful spirit up north and a vampire nest to the east. This one matches the wolf women and seems like a trap. Three dead bodies in a town that's basically gone radio silent. It also looks like there's a wendigo not far from the vampires"

Dean commented "We'll take the wolf bitches"

Lotus stated "Not alone. Tulip and Lily can go with you. Clover and I can take out the vampires and wendigo."

Bobby said "Mary and I can handle the spirit"

Castiel said "I will go and tell Haniel what we've learned and then join Sam and Dean"

Lotus gave a nod and said "OK. You're all welcome to crash here overnight and head out in the morning. Clover, let's go make sure you've got what you need to make some kind of carbonite throwable"

Clover nodded and he and Lotus left the room. There was a beeping noise and Tulip said "Excuse me guys I've got to go to the kitchen" 

As she left Castiel commented "I will return shortly"

Lily, Mary and Bobby began discussing the vengeful spirit case while Sam noticed Dean was fidgeting. He chuckled and just said "Dude if we need you, we'll meet you in the kitchen. Try not to eat the whole thing"

Dean smiled and said "Yeah I'll meet you there"

~~

The following day Sam, Dean, Lily and Tulip are standing by their cars outside of a hotel. Dean said "Right, you guys check the morgue, make sure these bodies were attacked by what we think they were. Me and Sam will scope out the cafe where one of the victims was found. There's most likely a camera in that place so we can see what we're up against."

The girls nodded and Sam pointed out "It's a small town so be careful. These things could be anywhere."

The two pairs got in their cars and headed in different directions. 

Sam and Dean headed to the cafe. The cafe was empty save for one customer sitting in the corner and two staff behind the counter.

They approached the counter and flashed their badges as Sam said "We'd like to speak with the owner."

One of the women behind the counter said "Of course, we can take you to her. She's been waiting for you."

Dean looked around and saw the woman who had been sitting in the corner. She is now between them and the door, holding a baseball bat. Dean saw that she had wolf paws instead of feet. Dean said "Sammy, they've turned!" 

Dean pulled out an angel blade and began fighting the one with baseball bat. Sam pulled out the demon blade and took a step backwards as the two other women leapt over the counter. 

Sam is quick to swing his blade and kill one of them before he narrowly dodged the claws of the other. Dean managed to manoeuvre around the bat and stab that one with his angel blade.

Sam then stabbed the remaining wolf and turned to Dean before he asked "Now what do we do?"

Dean replied "We keep searching and kill any of these things that come between us and the alpha."

~~

Lily and Tulip are in the morgue and are surrounded by several dead half wolf bodies. Lily checked her phone and said "It looks like they've turned the whole bloody town."

Tulip commented "We need to work out where the alpha is hiding"

Lily nodded and said "We need to get out of here alive"

~~

Sam and Dean were now walking down one of the main roads. Dean asked "Where do we start?"

Sam replied "Thankfully it's not a big town. The girls have cleared out the morgue and are continuing on foot too"

Dean gave a nod and they slowed as they looked around. Dean commented "It's too quiet."

Sam replied "That usually means we're about to get attacked"

Dean said "Surely they won't be that predictable"

Two wolf creatures appeared behind them as another two jumped off the adjacent building and landed in front of them. Sam said "Nope, they're going the predictable option"

Sam and Dean began fighting the creatures and over several minutes they managed to kill three of them. However four more emerged. 

They managed to kill another two of them before one of them knocked Sam out. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap and was picked up by one of the creatures. The wolf held Sam over it's shoulder and carried him away while the remaining creatures kept Dean busy. 

Dean screamed "Sammy!" 

He received a deep gash on his arm as he fought to follow Sam but the two remaining wolf women kept him back. He continued to fight skilfully yet struggled to kill them until Lily and Tulip approached quickly. 

They ran over and killed the two wolf women. Dean immediately said "They took Sam, did you see anything?" 

The girls both shook their heads and Dean yelled "Damn it!" He looked at the girls and said "Come on, we have to find him."

The girls followed him and Tulip noticed the blood dripping from Dean's hand. She said "Dean wait, you're bleeding" 

Dean replied "It's fine, we need to find Sam" 

Tulip grabbed his arm and healed the gash. She said "You can't help Sam if you bleed out. Is there anywhere else?" 

They continued walking and Dean flexed his wrist. He sincerely stated "Thanks"

Lily then said "Guys, we got company" 

A group of six of the wolf hybrids was approaching them quickly and Dean said "Keep one alive. One of these things must know where the alpha's hiding. I'm guessing that's where they took Sam."

The three of them manage to kill all but one of the hybrids before Dean dragged it inside the nearest building. The wolf woman was clearly injured and Dean pulled out a flask of holy water. Lily and Tulip were keeping a lookout as Dean attempted to get information out of the creature. 

Dean demanded "Where did that bitch take my brother?"

The creature laughed before she growled out "You can burn me all you want. I won't tell you a damn thing"

Dean replied "Keep telling yourself that." He took his angel blade and carved a line down her arm. The wolf hybrid growled in pain before Dean splashed holy water on the wound. She let out a scream of pain but said nothing.

Dean then commented "You keep quiet, you're only going to piss me off. You're going to suffer a long and painful death if you don't tell me what I want to know."

The hybrid laughed and taunted him. "Is that supposed to be your scary face?"

Lily looked at Tulip and was obviously worried as she said "We don't have time for this. We need to find Sam" 

Tulip nodded and moved over to the creature. She placed a hand on it's forehead and Tulip's eyes glowed as she used her powers. 

The wolf woman screamed in agony before Tulip demanded "Where is he?"

The creature was shaking but didn't say anything so Tulip did it again. Still she stayed quiet so Tulip touched her forehead a third time. 

The creature weakly blurted out "The mansion... Two blocks over... Miller estate" 

Dean then swiftly stabbed it in the heart. They exited the building and Dean curiously asked "What did you do to her exactly?" 

Tulip seemed nervous as she replied "Sent pain down every single nerve ending she had" 

"Thanks for the help" Dean stated as he gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. 

Tulip shrugged and said "Don't go thanking me until he's safe" 

They all moved quickly and cautiously toward the mansion. Not even ten minutes later they approached the building and as they did the front door swung open and a group of the wolf women emerged. Dean, Lily and Tulip all spread out and began to fight. 

Minutes passed and it seemed like for every creature they killed, another emerged. Lily killed one of the hybrids close to her and glanced towards Dean and Tulip. They seemed to be managing on their own so Lily headed inside the mansion. 

~~

While the others were trying to reach him, Sam woke up tied to a chair and looked around frantically. The alpha was standing nearby looking out the window. Sam struggled against his bindings and the alpha turned to look at him with an evil grin on her face. 

The alpha then gave a slight chuckle before she pointed out "You hunters are so foolish. Your friends are outside; they won't live for long" 

Sam grit his teeth and said "We will kill you." 

The alpha replied "You're in no position to be making death threats" 

Sam scoffed and continued struggling to to get his wrists free as he stated "Don't worry, we'll catch you first. Won't kill you until we have the three of you together." 

The alpha's smugness faltered for a brief moment before she lifted her hands and gave Sam a slow clap. "Congratulations, you've managed to learn something. You won't stop what's coming, your world will perish."

Sam questioned "You know how many times I've heard that before?"

The alpha stalked closer to him and said "You're not the only who has managed to learn something. I've heard all about you, Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood."

Sam rolled his eyes but stayed quiet as the alpha continued to taunt him. "They say an addiction is never really cured. Do you miss that feeling Sam?" 

Sam replied "I don't miss it at all." His voice was confident yet he appeared nervous.

The alpha suggested "Perhaps we should change that."

Sam argued "Why bother? It would just make killing you easier"

The alpha gave a sinister chuckle and said "It might give you the power to kill me but it would also taint you. Take you out of the fight as the cravings take hold."

Sam questioned "You sure like the sound of your own voice, don't you? What are you trying to achieve?" 

"What can I say?" The alpha replied "After millennia banished to hell, I'm finally free. Fulfilling my purpose as was always intended but, that's not why you are here"

Sam stated "No, I'm here because you needed bait"

The alpha replied "You're here because Virgil wants you out of the way."

Sam scoffed and said "The guy who helped Dante?" 

At this, the alpha angrily backhanded Sam hard before growling as she said "You dare speak his name? He will end you and your world." 

Sam rolled his eyes and said "Sure he will." 

The alpha angrily said "Enough chat." She used the demon blade and cut into her palm. "Thirsty Sam?" she questioned as she moved closer. 

Sam curled his lips inward and pulls away as much as he could. He struggled hard against his bindings as the alpha stated "There's no point in struggling Sam, you might as well embrace it."

She gripped his jaw tight and stilled his head. Just as she was about to cover his mouth with her bleeding hand, Lily ran in. She has a few injuries of her own and was breathing heavily as she angrily said "You're dead!" 

The alpha growled and moved away from Sam. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the alpha and Lily began to fight each other. 

The fight lasted several minutes and they managed to injure each other before Lily knocked the alpha's legs out from under her. 

Lily then pulled a small vial from her pocket and threw it at the alpha before saying the activation phrase for the spell as she hit the vial with her blade. A blue substance spread over the alpha rapidly. 

The alpha roared angrily until her whole body was covered. Her movements halted as she was covered and the room fell silent. 

Lily turned to Sam and angrily said "You asshole!" 

"What did I do?" Sam asked as she walked over 

Lily cut away the ropes tying him to the chair as she angrily asked "What do you think you're doing getting yourself kidnapped?!" 

Sam argued "Hey I didn't-" 

Lily cut him off as she continued "What if we didn't find you?! What if I didn't get here in time?!" 

Sam stood once he was untied. He was getting annoyed by her anger and was about to defend himself when he realised Lily's eyes were watering. He realised she had been worried about him when she continued "You couldn't have been maimed or eaten or killed. She nearly fed you demon blood!" 

She stood in front of him and added "Damn it Sam, don't you ever do that again. Now where are you hurt?" 

Sam couldn't help a small smile as he suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I'm OK Lily" He stated softly

Lily returned the hug and took a deep breath before she mumbled "You nearly weren't" 

There is a faint glow and Sam felt his split lip and other minor injuries get healed. "Thank you" Sam said 

They hugged for a moment longer before Lily pulled back and said "We should go check on Dean and Tulip. Don't get hurt again or I'll lock you up in our dungeon to keep you safe" 

Sam picked up the demon blade and followed her as he joked "Is it a sex dungeon" 

Over her shoulder, Lily shot back "Not if you get hurt again" 

Sam chuckled before asking "Wait, what?" 

Lily said no more as they moved out of the room and headed through the house quickly. They found Tulip and Dean fighting several wolf women in the foyer and quickly began to help. 

With the four of them fighting, they worked their way through the remaining demon creatures easily. Dean immediately asked "You OK Sam?" 

Sam replied "Yeah, I'm good. Lily's my hero" 

Lily smirked and Dean asked "You sure?" 

Sam said "Yes Dean I'm sure."

Tulip then asked "Where's the alpha now?" 

Lily replied "She got Solo'ed" 

Dean gave nod before he said "Awesome. We can keep her in the dungeon until we get the other two."

Sam looked at Lily with a smirk and Lily looked away with a smile, hopeful she wasn't blushing. 

~~

Krissy, Jack and Michael were creeping through the cave in hell. Jack asked "Where is the light coming from?" 

Michael replied "I don't know. We'll find out soon, it seems to be coming from up ahead" 

Krissy commented "I can't wait to get out of here. I'm going to have such a long shower" 

Michael commented "We're close. It shouldn't be too much longer" 

They continued walking and the cave began to open out into a large cavern. There was a large river flowing through the cave, glowing a deep blue colour. They moved closer and saw that instead of water, the river was full of souls. 

Michael commented "Acheron. We are not far from where the cage was. Once there I can get us to Crowley." 

Krissy said "Well, that's the best news I've had in weeks. What exactly is Acheron?"

Michael explained "A river of souls. It's similar to the veil; souls on the way to their afterlife who are not yet ready to cross over, so to speak. It runs through hell but the souls in there are both good and bad. Some are destined for heaven while others will never leave hell. We'll need to find a way across"

Krissy then suddenly shoved Michael; a grappling hook narrowly avoiding them. Krissy manifested her new blade and Michael pulled out his own before they began to fight the demon. 

While they fought, neither realised that Jack had approached the edge of the river. One of the souls had risen halfway out of the river. It took the shape of Kelly Kline and Jack fell to his knees. He questioned "Mom?" 

"Hello Jack" She said with a smile. 

Jack shakily said "You shouldn't be here" 

Kelly explained "I'm not even sure where here is. A woman named Billie said if I stayed here a while I would get to say goodbye to you"

Jack had tears in his eyes as he commented "I don't want to say goodbye" 

Kelly replied "I don't want to either but this is the way it has to be. I want you to know that I am so very proud of who you have become. I love you Jack"

"I love you Mom" Jack said as he struggled not to cry. 

They both leant forward and hugged each other tightly. As they hugged Kelly whispered "My son you are perfect and good. I'm proud of you. I love you Jack" 

Kelly then began to glow. Jack pulled back from the hug and watched as the whole river began to glow. In one big swirling mass every soul in the river launched up and the mass moved towards Jack, flowing quickly through his torso with force.

Krissy and Michael killed the demon and turned when they heard Jack scream in pain. Krissy yelled "Jack!"

She and Michael moved over quickly when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. The souls were now all gone and Jack slumped to the ground weakly.

"Jack" Krissy repeated as she dropped to her knees next to him and helped him to sit up. "Are you OK?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded before Krissy hugged him. They stood and Michael asked "What happened? You seem to have gotten your grace back"

Jack explained "My mother was in the river. She spoke to me and we hugged and then the souls went through me and disappeared. My grace feels different. It's there but I still feel very human"

Michael stated "Even with your grace you are more human than anything else Jack"

Jack gave a nod and mumbled "Thank you" 

With the river now empty a bridge to the other side was now visible. Krissy said "Come on, let's get out of here"

~~

A short while later, Stephon approached Virgil by his throne inside his palace. Virgil did not look impressed as he said "Report."

Stephon replied "The three malebranche trailing them now lie dead and soon they will have crossed the river Acheron. She has acquired her powers and possesses the blade. They will soon return to earth"

Virgil let off a sinister growl before he stated "Then I must ascend before they get there. I will rise to Earth and see to it that those foolish hunters will not stop our plans. Prepare the others, it is time we left hell."

~~

Castiel was now standing with Dean, Sam, Lily and Lily and Tulip. They were standing outside of the mansion and their cars were now in the driveway. Castiel said "The frozen demon is in the bunker dungeon. This town is now clear of wolf hybrids"

Dean said "Thanks Cas."

Castiel then questioned "What are you going to do now?"

Dean replied "Find bug man and crazy lake lady"

Sam added "We need to do more research too. This Dante's Inferno has more to do with whatever's going than we realise" 

Lily questioned "So, back to the manor?" 

Tulip smirked and looked at Dean as she said "Race you?" 

Dean smirked back and said "Last one there buys the pie." 

Tulip smiled before they quickly got in their cars. Both cars rumbled to life as Lily stated "They're like idiot children"

Sam chuckled and said "That's true" 

Lily then smirked and stated "Make it apple pie" 

She then moved quickly to Tulip's car. Dean yelled, "Sam! Cas! Get in the car, there's pie on the line here."

Sam laughed and Castiel rolled his eyes. Castiel grabbed Sam and they appeared in their spots in the impala. Both cars drove away from the mansion quickly. 

~~

While the others were racing back to the manor, Garth was hiding in his basement with Bess. They were placing salt lines around the doors as Bess asked "What are those things?"

Garth finished salting the window before he replied "I don't know. They smell like demons but I've never seen demons like that before." 

He looked out the window and watched two mouthless demons. They had caught two other werewolves with their grappling hooks as Virgil stood by and watched.

Bess walked over to look out the window with him and asked "What are they doing?"

Garth replied "I'm not sure"

They watched as Virgil raised his hand towards the werewolves. He closed his hand into a fist and in the blink of an eye the two werewolf's bodies are stripped of flesh, leaving only bones behind.

Bess panicked and let out a short scream before suddenly the door to the basement swung open. Virgil now stood in the doorway. Garth pulled Bess behind him and snarled as his wolf teeth became visible. 

Virgil chuckled evilly and with a flick of his wrist he threw Garth into a wall. Garth's face scrunched in horror as a sickening squelch was heard. He roared "Bess! No!"

Bess's skeleton floated out through the door and past Virgil. Virgil looked at Garth and said "You shall deliver a message to the Winchesters. I will not be stopped."

Garth then roared in pain as he was thrown in to another wall and knocked out. 

~~

The next day Dean wandered into the kitchen at the manor. Tulip was sitting at the counter eating a piece of pie. Dean said "Morn- Are you eating pie for breakfast?" 

"Don't judge me" She stated as Dean helped himself to the coffee. 

Dean chuckled and said "Wasn't judging" 

Tulip smirked and said "I saved you a piece. It's warm in the oven" 

Dean grinned and "You're awesome." He grabbed himself the pie and joined her at the counter as he asked "Any sign of Sam this morning?" 

Tulip nodded and said "He went for a jog through the woods with Lily" 

Dean sighed and mumbled "Of course he did" 

Tulip chuckled and said "You mad?" 

Dean said "No I'm not mad, why would I be mad?" He then stuffed his mouth full with a chunk of pie. 

Tulip smirked and said "You know she isn't going to take him away from you, right?" 

Dean frowned at her and swallowed his mouthful before he grumbled "I know that" 

She noticed he was avoiding her gaze and she simply stated "There is not a single thing that will ever change the fact that, that overgrown nerd will always need his big brother, Batman, in his life. Always"

Dean couldn't help but smile as he scooped more pie in to his mouth. Tulip teased "That's one free chick flick moment for you. The next one will cost you so take those words seriously" 

Dean looked at her and said "Oh come on that wasn't-" 

"It totally was" Tulip replied "You were totally thinking it and I'm right. So don't forget it" 

"Smart ass" Dean mumbled with a small smile. 

"Hey guys" Lily said as she walked in followed by Sam. 

Sam asked "Are you guys seriously eating pie for breakfast" 

Dean stated "It's good pie" 

Tulip commented "Well before you interrupted us we were discussing important things like how Batman's greatest enemy was the joker" 

Lily commented "Is the joker the creepy clown?" 

Sam shuddered slightly and stated "Yep." He rolled his eyes and added "And I know Dean, you're Batman" 

Sam opened the fridge and grabbed himself and Lily a bottle of water. Tulip poked her tongue out at Dean when Sam wasn't looking. Dean reached for his coffee and said "Smart ass" before taking a sip. 

Then Dean's phone began to ring. He answered "Hey Garth. Wait, wait, slow down. You're kidding? You're sure they were white? Let me guess, claws, no mouths, grappling hooks? OK, you have somewhere safe you can go? OK, keep in touch man" 

He hung up the phone and said "Bess is dead. Garth got attacked by a few of the mouthless freaks and a white eyed demon" 

"White?" Sam asked as his eyes went wide "Dude the only white eyed demons we've even heard of are Lilith and Alastair" 

Dean gave a nod and said "Yeah, I know. Which means we need to work out how to kill one because we're NOT doing what we did last time" 

Sam nodded "Yeah. I, I can't" 

Lily said "Michael" They looked at her and she said "We've got an archangel on our side so no one is drinking any demon blood. All we need is for Crowley to give him his powers back. Once he's back from hell obviously."

Dean sighed and said "Yeah maybe Jack could handle it too, if he ever gets his powers back."

Lotus and Clover walked in with Castiel. Castiel stated "I still believe it is a trap. There is a prophet of the lord in that town" 

Dean asked "Now what?" 

Lotus replied "I'm going to go and check out some demon omens" 

Castiel rolled his eyes and stated "In the same town the gorgons attacked. Going alone would be foolish" 

Tulip said "I'll tag along. Low level demon powers don't work so well on me" 

Castiel looked at Dean and said "I am going to accompany them. Please pray if you need me" 

Dean smirked and said "Will do Cas. Me and Sam are going to try and find bug man or lake bitch" 

Castiel nodded and Lotus looked at Tulip and said "We're ready when you are" 

Tulip nodded and said "Gimme twenty" 

Lily commented "I'll hang back with Clover and keep looking for bug man and boat lady" 

Everyone gave a nod and headed off in separate directions. 

~~

That night, Lotus, Tulip and Cas are in a high school, up against more than one spirit. They are up against the high school's football team who had passed away just two days ago in an accident. 

Lotus was slammed in to a row of lockers by one of the spirits, pointing his hand in her direction. She swung the iron bar she was holding but it didn't quite reach him.

Castiel and Tulip were elsewhere and her shotgun had already been knocked away from her. 

Two more ghost footballers appeared next to the first and Lotus managed to flick her wrist and threw the iron bar at the footballer pinning her to the lockers.

He disappeared and Lotus reached for the iron bar but she was slammed into the lockers again. She began struggling to breathe when suddenly a shotgun blast was heard.

The ghosts disappeared and Lotus quickly picked up the iron bar as a young girl said "Holy crap, did you see that?" Lotus looked over as she added "That was awesome! You OK?"

Lotus replied "Yeah, thanks. What the hell dude? How old are you?"

She answered "Thirteen, I'm Erin. Come on, Cas and Tulip need help too."

Elsewhere in the building Tulip is wounded and standing in front of a demon. Castiel appeared and said "The spirits are at rest now" 

The demon chuckled and said "Ah Castiel, you will do nicely" 

Castiel turned and said "Mammon. I knew it was a trap" 

Mammon chuckled and said "Yes, a trap for the Winchesters. I think capturing their precious angel will be the perfect bait" 

Castiel drew his angel blade but Mammon raised his hand and said "Sleep" 

Castiel fell to the ground and as Mammon moved towards him, Tulip pulled her wings out and used them to shove Mammon backwards. 

Mammon raised his hand and slammed her into the roof before letting her drop to the floor. Lotus then yelled "Hey!" 

Mammon looked at Lotus and chuckled before he questioned "You think you're a match for me half breed?" 

Erin mumbled "This is the asshat who thinks he's king of hell"

Mammon stated "Silence child, you'll get your turn."

Lotus asked "What do you want?"

Mammon chuckled evilly as he moved closer. He stated "I've already got what I want. I'll kill you just for the fun of it" 

However before he could do anything Erin thrust a blade into his chest. He looked down in shock before he fell to the ground in a dead heap.

Erin's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Lotus is equally wide eyed as she leant down and pulled an intricate blade out of Mammon's dead body. Lotus asked "Where the hell did you get this?"

Erin shrugged and explained "I've been having weird dreams since I killed that gorgon. Tonight I woke up after dreaming about this guy who told me you chicks are important and needed help. That was in a fancy box on my bed when I woke up. He called it a better demon blade."

Tulip then reached them and asked "You guys OK?" 

Lotus nodded and said "Yeah, we're fine. This is Erin. Are you OK? How's Cas?" 

Tulip replied "I'll live. I'm pretty sure Cas is just unconscious."

Lotus healed Tulip a little and turned to Erin. "Let's get you home" 

~~

A short time later Lotus and Erin are standing by the car, which is parked in Erin's driveway. Tulip leant a fist out of the passenger window and said "Thanks for the help kid. Stay safe OK? Finish school before you go full hunter."

Erin fistbumped Tulip and replied "I will. Are you guys going to be OK?" 

Tulip replied "We'll be fine, Cas can heal us properly when he wakes up."

Erin looked at Cas, who had been awkwardly stuffed into the back seat and was lying on his stomach. 

Erin said "Here, I think you guys might need this." She went to hand Lotus the new demon blade. 

Lotus smiled and said "Keep it in that fancy box. It's probably warded to hide it." Erin smiled and hugged Lotus before Lotus asked "So did this dream guy tell you anything else that's useful?" 

Erin thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not really. Just said that his name was Chuck."

Tulip asked "Chuck?" 

Erin replied "Yeah, I'm not sure who he is. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys around." 

Lotus replied "Yeah, stay safe kiddo"

~~ 

Virgil is standing just outside a cemetery and Stephon is standing close by. He inhaled deeply and grinned wickedly. He said "Yes, this area holds the necessary power."

Stephon asked "What are your orders, Sir?" 

Virgil replied "Keep everything hidden from the humans. Begin preparing the bones and kill any who stand in your way." 

Stephon disappeared and Virgil chuckled to himself before he entered Stull cemetery.

~~

Sam and Dean are at the bunker. They were in the war room researching when Sam commented "Doesn't look like the men of letters knew much about white eyed demons" 

Dean gave a nod and said "Well, the worst they went up against was Abbadon and she wiped them out."

Sam nervously questioned "What if it can't be killed?" 

Dean said "It can and will die and don't make that face at me. You are not touching demon blood again"

Sam sighed and said "I'm just worried man. What if, what if this end of worlds crap is our blaze of glory?" 

Dean confidently stated "It's not. I ain't out of the game yet. Besides you and Lily need to make nerd babies so I can be cool uncle Dean" 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't get a chance to retaliate as a grappling hook suddenly smashed into the table they were using.

Sam and Dean both dove for their weapons as one of the malebranche leapt towards them from entrance to the bunker. 

Sam and Dean were thrown around the war room as they fought the demon. They both suffered minor injuries but eventually, Sam managed to stab the demon with the demon blade. 

Dean angrily growled "We have got to get this place re-warded. How did it even find us" 

Sam said "Can we go back to the manor? I wouldn't mind checking their database for information on white eyed demons. It's possible that thing had help finding us" 

Dean gave a nod and said "Might as well. We can wait there for Cas and at least we know it's safe there" 

~~

Krissy, Jack and Michael were out of the cave and approached the stone in hell. The stone was now glowing and had several large cracks. Jack asked "What's down there?"

"I don't know" Michael replied "We are just beneath where the cage was. I believe this has something to do with the end of worlds" 

Krissy stated "It feels evil" 

"It is" Michael said

As they stood there a bright light came down from above and slammed into the stone. It appeared to move through the cracks. 

Michael stated "That isn't good. Come on, I can get us to Crowley from here. Let's go home" 

~~

Sam is standing by a children's playground and there is a small boy holding his hand. The little boy looked up at him with a smile and asked "Daddy, can I go and play on the slide."

Sam was confused and replied "Uh, of course you can. I'll sit right here and watch."

The boy excitedly said "Ok!" 

Sam watched the boy run off and a man on the bench behind him asked "How've you been Sam?" 

Sam turned and his eyes went wide as he asked "Chuck?" Chuck nodded and Sam blurted out "Where have you been? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" 

Chuck replied "I'm just checking in. Wanted to wish you good luck with the end of worlds"

Sam glared at him and angrily questioned "Are you serious? Everything we've been through since you left. All the people we've lost. Everything we're up against now and you want to say good luck? You're unbelievable."

Chuck replied "You know, there's billions of alternate realities, like apocalypse world as you call it. There's only one me. I can't sit around all day and make sure things always go well for you two, even if you are my favourite Sam and Dean. You wouldn't be the men you are today if I did."

Sam stared at him for a moment and Chuck added "There's even a place where Dean has long hair and yours is short. It's surprisingly disturbing" 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and asked "So what, you're back in time to watch?"

Chuck nodded and said "The end of worlds can only be stopped by the most powerful thing ever known. I'm going to wipe out the leviathan as a just in case but that will temporarily weaken me"

Sam sighed and said "You're not going to go into any more detail either, are you?"

Chuck shook his head and said "Everyone has their part to play Sam. If your team wins it's going to make one hell of a book."

Sam rolled his eyes and said "I thought you stopped writing those."

Chuck explained "Oh I did but if you win, fifty years from now someone will go through my house and find all the unreleased works."

Sam stated "We should lose just because of that."

Chuck chuckled and said "The odds are in your favour but only just" 

"Not helping Chuck" Sam stated. He was quiet for a moment before he asked "What's with the dream? I haven't had a dream even close to this since I was in college. Even then it wasn't like this."

Chuck smiled and explained "Motivation. Should you all be successful, this could be your future."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes and asked "Are you saying... If we survive this, Dean and I will get normal?" 

Chuck made a fifty fifty motion with his hand and said "Hunter-normal but yes. This could be you and Dean. I might not be able to help much but I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

Sam smiled slightly as he asked "What?" 

Chuck replied "I know, mini Deans is a scary thought but so is Dean after not sleeping because of the twins... Nuts. I've said too much... Forget that bit."

Sam couldn't help but smile as he thought about what he's been told. Chuck added "I've also seen what happens if you lose. Let's try not to go there, OK?" 

Sam nodded and they fell silent once more when Sam turned to him and curiously asked "Who is the mother?" 

Chuck simply smiled and said "Dean's pulling in at the manor. I'll see you all soon"

Sam woke up in the passenger seat of the impala with a gasp. Dean was pulling the car to a stop outside the manor. Dean said "Nice timing. Come on, I'm hungry. I want to go and raid their kitchen."

Sam chuckled and followed him inside. 

~~

Sam and Dean were sitting in the manor. Sam was researching and Dean was watching TV when Lotus and Tulip got back. Castiel had an arm around each of the girls shoulders as they helped him to walk.

Dean gasped "Cas!" He got up and helped get Cas into a chair. 

Sam asked "What the hell happened?"

Castiel grumpily replied "I took a nap."

Dean asked "What? Why? Are you OK?"

Castiel replied "I remember Mammon putting me to sleep and now I feel worse than the time I drank a liquor store."

Sam asked "What was the king of hell doing there?"

Castiel glared at Sam and stated "Obviously, it was a trap."

The girls chuckled and Lotus explained "He killed a football team and kept their spirits tied to a football. He was expecting you guys"

Dean asked "You guys OK? What happened?"

Tulip stated "We're OK. We had help from Erin."

Sam and Dean both gasped "What?!"

Lotus commented "She's been dreaming about the lot of us. Then she dreamt about some awkward guy named Chuck who gave her, what he called, a better demon blade. She killed Mammon"

Dean growled and asked "Chuck? Chuck's back?"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean and said "He visited me in a dream just before we got here too. I wasn't going to say anything 'cause I knew you'd be pissed."

Dean looked annoyed and asked "What the hell did he want? Why is he visiting you?"

Sam explained "Motivation apparently. He's going to wipe out the leviathan as a just in case, whatever that means. He said everyone has their part to play and that the end of worlds can only be stopped by the most powerful thing ever known."

Dean rolled his eyes and said "So he's useless like always."

Tulip commented "Thanks to him, Erin saved our asses. Not entirely useless."

Castiel lifted his head and said "My father is not their favourite person" 

Lotus asked "Father, like god?" 

Sam said "Yeah, he calls himself Chuck"

As Lily walked in Castiel grumbled "I would like another nap" 

Lily stated "Rest well guys because I found the bug man. Looks like it's holding up in some caves about three hours from here" 

Lotus said "OK, we'll head out first thing in the morning" 

Everyone gave a nod and headed in their separate directions. 

~~

Meanwhile, Mary and Bobby had taken care of the vengeful spirit which had taken them all night. Now, they were being attacked by one of the malebranche. They were already injured after defeating the vengeful spirit and were struggling against the demon. 

Mary was knocked to the ground and the malebranche swung it's grappling hook towards her.

She attempted to move out of the way but before the hook could hit her Bobby dove in front of her. The grappling hook stabbed Bobby in the side and he was flung sideways into a wall.

The malebranche moved towards Mary and grabbed her around the throat. It lifted her off her the ground when suddenly Bobby stabbed it in the back.

The demon fell to the ground in a dead heap and Mary pulled herself to her feet. She asked "Bobby are you OK?"

"I'll live" He said with a wince of pain.

Mary moved to check the wound on his side but saw that the wound was glowing. As if an angel had been cut with an angel blade.

Bobby was obviously nervous as Mary took a step back and demanded "Who are you?"

~~~ End part ~~~

:) Any thoughts on who apocalypse Bobby really is?? Who would you like, or not like it to be?? 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone reading this, especially if you're enjoying it!

Part 6

The Winchesters, the clarions and Castiel had parked outside a set of caves. They were getting ready to enter the caves and find the bug man. 

Dean stated "Remember guys, the alpha has a big ass set of wings. We gotta catch him"

Lotus handed everyone a torch that they could wear on their heads. She said "Do not let your guard down at all. In the surrounding areas there are a lot of missing men. We've got no idea how many of these things are in there."

Everyone gave a nod and headed inside the caves, armed and ready.

~~

Crowley was in his old throne room in hell with Stephon standing close by. A lower level demon stated "Crowley, we heard you were dead"

Crowley smirked and replied "Let's just say I was on vacation and leave it at that."

Another of the lower level demons questioned "Are you even still powerful enough to rule hell"

Crowley, with his smirk still in place, stated "Let's find out shall we. Stephon." 

Crowley pointed at Stephon and Stephon began screaming in pain. He screamed for several moments before suddenly exploding. The lower level demons all looked at Crowley.

Crowley said "The rumours are true; Virgil is bringing about the end of worlds. That happens, we will have no new souls to maim. Personally I'm partial to a good maiming so I would suggest that you all behave yourself and don't run around helping Virgil like Stephon was."

One of the lower demons questioned "What do you want us to do?"

"What do you think?" Crowley snapped. "This is hell. Corrupt souls and make deals."

The lower level demons all left the room and Crowley stated "They're all morons aren't they darling?" He was patting the hellhound he'd been speaking to when it began growling.

Crowley turned and saw Michael, Krissy and Jack "About bloody time. What took you lot so bloody long? Where did you get that tablet?"

Krissy stated "Dude, we've been down here for what feels like months. Just take us home"

Crowley rolled his eyes and said "Fine, we did have a deal." He clicked his fingers and shackles appeared on Michael, Jack and Krissy. Crowley explained "Those come off when Lotus gets rid of this bloody curse. This way."

Michael, Krissy and Jack followed him out of the room.

~~

Mary was staring at Bobby, waiting for a response. Bobby sighed and said "For the record, I'm not Jack's father, I'm the other one"

He raised his hand and clicked his fingers. Mary went wide eyed as Bobby morphed into Lucifer. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black Tshirt and a suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

He was obviously nervous as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Mary demanded "What happened to Bobby?"

Lucifer replied "He was killed. I took his place about six months after that Michael thought he killed me."

Mary questioned "Why take Bobby's place?"

Lucifer replied "Dad told me to. He saved me and made Michael think he killed me. He limited my powers, a lot, and said, protect Mary Winchester"

"Why?" Mary demanded

Lucifer shrugged "It's possible he just wanted me to learn from humans. I'm not entirely sure, he didn't say much."

Mary asked "So now what? What do you want? What are you going to do?"

Lucifer replied "Well, not dying would be nice. I can help with this end of worlds business or I can disappear and leave you alone"

Mary silently thought for a moment. Before she spoke her stomach could be heard grumbling. Lucifer clicked his fingers and Mary flinched before looking around. They were now sitting in a diner.

Lucifer pointed out the window and said "The car's packed and ready when you are"

Mary remained quiet for a moment and a waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Lucifer ordered them each a coffee and Mary was looking at him curiously.

Mary eventually commented "You look like our Lucifer so it's pretty easy to be pissed at you right now"

Lucifer gave a nod and replied "I'm not like that jackass. Now. I was once. I did the whole, daddy doesn't love me temper tantrum thing too. I changed though, he didn't and I know, that's difficult to believe. I don't blame you"

Mary commented "I still don't understand why, out of everyone, your dad wanted you to protect me"

The waitress brought over their coffees and left. Lucifer waited until she was out of earshot before he said "Honestly, I don't know. It confused me at first. Our world didn't even have a Mary Winchester"

Mary had a sip of her coffee before questioning "Since we met, you're the reason my injuries have always healed quickly, aren't you?"

Lucifer nodded and said "Yes. It was pretty easy to sneak up on you while you were sleeping and speed up the healing process."

"You were watching me sleep?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow

Lucifer let out a scoff and said "No, I flew in, poked you in the forehead and left again. I might have been an ass in the past but even I'm not that creepy"

Mary smirked and said "That's yet to be decided." Lucifer rolled his eyes and had a sip of his coffee. Mary asked "How come you never did more to help the humans in apocalypse world. The ones who thought Bobby was a friend. Why didn't you protect me when that Michael had me as a prisoner?"

Lucifer sighed and looked anywhere but at her as he explained "Unlike the rest of the angels, archangels were designed to feel emotions. Now, Castiel is proof the others can learn them but even then, there's an oddness to it. When archangels feel any kind of emotion it is with the same intensity a human would."

Mary stated "You were scared"

Lucifer gave a small nod and said "From what I've learned since being in this world; my cage and my Michael were far worse than anything this world's Lucifer experienced. I... I didn't want to go back in the cage and if my Michael had have found me alive-"

Mary gave a nod as she said "He would have made sure he didn't fail again as painfully as possible. I met the guy, he was a dick"

"Understatement" Lucifer muttered as the waitress returned.

They each ordered some food before Mary asked "So what is your plan now?"

Lucifer shrugged and replied "Pay for breakfast and continue hoping you don't want me dead"

Mary asked "What? No world domination? No epic plans to make humans suffer?"

Lucifer shook his head and replied "I've noticed humans cause enough suffering on their own."

Mary replied "Well, you're not wrong there"

Lucifer nodded and said "I also don't want to rule, or unleash, hell. I don't want to take over heaven, or destroy the planet I just, I've been reduced to simply not wanting to be alone"

Mary asked "Seriously?"

The waitress dropped off their food and once she was gone, Lucifer replied "With the whole, time working differently thing, I was in the cage for an unfathomable amount of time. A lot of the time I was being tortured and punished but then, for about seven hundred thousand years. There was nothing. No image of Michael, no taunting, no torture, no surroundings; there wasn't even any noise. Just me, powerless and alone in silent darkness"

Mary stated "No wonder you don't sleep well when it's dark." Lucifer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She explained "You always got really fidgety if it was too dark. Especially in the bunker where it can be pitch black. I used to think it was Bobby having nightmares. Now I know that was you having flashbacks"

"Hmm" Lucifer gave a small nod as he ate.

Mary watched him wince in pain and attempt to sit so there was less pressure on his side. "You're still hurt" She commented

Lucifer nodded "That hook is as powerful as an angel blade. My vessel is almost healed but my grace is still wounded. It's painful"

Mary was surprised as she asked "So playing human shield back there could have killed you?"

"I don't think so, it wasn't as strong as an archangel blade" Lucifer replied.

"You don't think so?" Mary asked

Lucifer shrugged and said "In my world, that part of Dante's inferno just mentioned knights of hell. The malebranche didn't exist. There's not much information on them in either of our worlds"

Mary said "Thank you. It would have killed me"

Lucifer shrugged and replied "It's my job"

Mary pointed out "But it's not. You're dad never said how long you had to protect me. Technically you did what you were asked ages ago. Why are you still doing what he asked?"

Lucifer stated "I have nowhere else to go and believe it or not... You're not horrible company"

Mary gave a small smile and they finished their meals in silence. Soon they were finished eating and Mary noticed Lucifer was nervous. She watched him for a moment, noting how different he was from the other Lucifer.

Eventually Lucifer paid the bill and they headed out to the car. He leant on the car and sighed before he asked "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked

"Do you want me to stick around? Do you want help?" Lucifer asked before "Or am I right in thinking you want me to disappear?"

Mary asked "You'd actually disappear if I asked you to?"

Lucifer nodded and said "You'd never see or hear from me again." He then nervously mumbled "Unless you were in pain or in danger because of the ward on your ribs"

Mary let out a scoff but had a small smile. She said "I got a message from Dean. They're all going after the bug man. Are you able to find Charoness?" Lucifer was surprised by the question and nodded. Mary asked "How long until you've healed?"

Lucifer looked at his injured side and replied "Physically the wound's healed. As for my grace, anywhere from an hour to a couple of days. As long as I don't get stabbed again I can handle her"

Mary stated "I don't trust you at the moment but I am going to give you a chance to prove yourself."

Lucifer went wide eyed, obviously not expecting that. "Really?" he asked

Mary nodded "I'm not sure if you're up to anything but it's obvious you're different from this world's Lucifer. I'd like you to help me catch Charoness while the others deal with bug men"

"OK" Lucifer said with a nod.

"Well, get in the car then because we're driving" Mary stated

"Hey" Lucifer said before she could get in the car. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out his archangel blade. "Uh here"

Mary looked at him and asked "Surely you're not stupid enough to give me your real blade. The one thing that can kill you"

Lucifer handed her the blade and slid his finger tip over the blade. He showed her the small cut and Mary was surprised to see that it was glowing. Lucifer awkwardly said "Thank you." He then moved around the car and got into the passenger seat.

Mary tucked the blade in her own jacket and got in the car.

~~

The clarions, the Winchesters and Cas had split up in the caves and were all struggling against the bug men. Crowley appeared suddenly with Krissy, Jack and Michael.

"Bollocks" Crowley said and was about to leave when Michael grabbed him.

Michael clicked his fingers and and the shackles he Jack and Krissy were in disappeared. A slight shimmer of light travelled over Crowley and Michael said "The curse is gone. Don't come back"

Crowley stated "Gladly" and then disappeared.

Krissy and Jack were already fighting the bug men and Michael looked around. He could only see Lily and Sam.

Krissy killed one of the bug men before yelling at Sam "What the hell are these things?"

Sam replied "Geryon. They're like demons. The alpha has wings as well and we need to take him alive."

The group of them killed all of the bug men in the section of cave they were in before Michael asked "Where are the others? These caves won't be safe for much longer"

Lily replied "Dean, Cas and Tulip went further into the cave. Lotus and Clover were chasing the alpha"

Michael nodded and said "Go and help them with the alpha."

Further in the caves, Castiel was bleeding from several gashes on his chest where his grace was exposed. He was struggling to keep the creatures away from him. 

Dean and Tulip were both heavily injured. One of the creatures swung it's tail towards Dean and Tulip pushed him and took the blow. She was thrown backwards and hit the cave wall before landing with a thud on the ground.

Several stalactites fell from the roof of the cave, one of which crushed one of her legs. She roared in pain and Dean killed the last bug man in the area. "Cas you OK?" Dean asked as he moved towards Tulip

"I should be fine" Castiel said weakly

Dean looked at Tulip and angrily grumbled "That was stupid." He helped her up and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and she winced in pain. Dean stated "You leave the self-sacrificing bullshit to me. Don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear me?"

"You're welcome" Tulip mumbled with a roll of her eyes

Before Dean could say anything else Michael walked over quickly. He poked each of them in the forehead before moving over to Castiel and healing his wounds.

Michael stated "Head for the exit. It won't be long before these caves collapse"

They all moved out quickly and found everyone except for Clover and Lotus fighting the demon creatures near the entrance of the cave.

There were two creatures left and they suddenly let out a loud deafening screech. The cave began collapsing and Michael clicked his fingers, killing the creatures. He yelled "Move!"

Everyone ran out of the cave and stopped once they were outside. They all looked around when suddenly Jack said "Clover!"

Everyone turned to see leaning against a large rock. "It's in the trees" Clover said weakly.

There was a rustling sound before suddenly Lotus's bloody body fell from a nearby tree. She was unconscious and barely alive she had so many injuries.

Before her body could hit the ground Michael flew to her side and caught her. He dropped to his knees and quickly healed her injuries. After a moment she woke with a gasp and sat up as she frantically looked around.

Michael said "It's OK. You're safe now"

She looked at him for a moment before she said "Michael. You're OK." Lotus then suddenly hugged him. "Thank you" she breathed

Michael was surprised she sounded relieved he was OK and slowly returned the hug.

While they were having a moment, Castiel had moved over to heal Clover as the alpha geryon dropped down from the trees. Sam was quick to throw a vial and cast the spell. Just like the alpha wolf woman, the geryon was soon encased in a blue substance.

Michael helped Lotus to her feet and said "Come on, it's safe now, let's get you back home"

Lotus gave a nod and they rejoined the group who was greeting Krissy and Jack and introducing them to Tulip

Jack and Castiel shared a hug as Lily commented "It's good to have you back guys"

Jack commented "It's good to be back"

Dean asked "How are you doing Krissy? Any idea why those dicks took you?" 

Sam asked "Where did you find a word of god tablet?" 

Krissy explained "The demons wanted this" She held up her blade and they watched wide eyed as it morphed from a blade to a tattoo on her arm. "I can heal stuff now too, a bit"

Michael clicked his fingers and suddenly everyone was by their cars in the garage of the manor. The geryon encased in blue was also there. He stated "I might not need to but I would like to sit down"

Everyone gave a nod and they headed inside. They all headed to one of the lounge rooms where there was plenty of room for everyone.

Michael clicked his fingers again and there were several pizzas and drinks for everyone covering the table. "What did we miss?"

Jack and Krissy each grabbed a bottle of water and drank as Lotus explained "As well as the weird demons that took Krissy, we've also been dealing with the geryon which you saw today and some new wolf hybrids. Both those alphas have been caught because we need to kill them at the same time as Charoness, who is next on our hit list. She's been stealing souls before killing people. All three of them are killed like demons"

Jack questioned "You think they have something to do with the end of worlds?"

Sam replied "We know they do. Those demons are called malebranche. The geryon, wolf hybrids, Charoness and the malebranche are all mentioned in Dante's Inferno. We just haven't made the connection to the end of worlds nor do we know what the end of worlds is"

Castiel looked at Michael and explained "Dante's Inferno is one of Dante Alighieri's ramblings"

Michael nodded and explained "We saw the stone. The souls this Charoness is stealing are being sent there; it's the only explanation for the one we saw"

Jack asked "Is that what that light was?"

Michael nodded and Krissy stated "I'm guessing this is all leading up to Dante being the big bad guy we need to kill"

All eyes were on Krissy as she explained "I had to study Dante's Inferno to some extent in school. Dante gets guided by Virgil downwards through hell and past Satan to purgatory. That stone, was keeping something in and the souls are probably giving it power. That stone was right under where Lucifer's cage was and the white eyed douchebag the malebranche took me to called himself Virgil"

Sam commented "Actually, right before I was saved from the alpha wolf woman, I mentioned Dante. She was angry that I dared say his name"

Dean questioned "So we've got a white eyed demon we don't know how to kill, about to free a demon voldemort?" Everyone looked at him and he rolled his eyes and said "Oh shut up, I read"

Sam questioned "What set this off? Why is this happening now?"

Michael stated "I can handle Virgil. I believe this was kick started when I was freed, though it would have happened eventually"

Clover asked "What do you mean?"

Michael explained "The cage was designed for Lucifer and it was linked to him. When he died it began to crumble and slowly grow weaker. Crowley destroyed what was left and freed me which set this this all into motion earlier than it would have happened on it's own. Approximately thirty years earth time, so to speak"

Lotus commented "The cage was acting as a wall between the stone and everything else"

Michael nodded "I believe so"

Lily asked "Can we fix the stone? Or build another cage?"

Michael shook his head "No that is unfortunately not possible. Our best chance is to catch this Charoness to prevent Dante getting stronger. It is possible more information can be found on that tablet"

Sam asked "What about you guys? Were you OK in hell?"

Krissy replied "Yeah, Mike kept us safe. We would have been lost without him"

Jack added "I think I saw Mom just before I got my powers back"

Dean asked "What?"

Jack explained "In the river Acheron." He looked at Castiel and asked "Is it possible to check if she's out of hell"

Castiel replied "I will ask Haniel to check for you. Unless Michael would prefer to go to heaven." He looked at Michael and added "I noticed you are back at full strength"

All eyes were on Michael as he nervously said "Yes, when Krissy healed a wound I obtained in hell, Crowley's bindings were removed"

Lotus gave his shoulder a squeeze and said "This is your other home. If you want to stay, stay." She almost inaudibly added "Please?"

"I'd like that" Michael replied quietly. Lotus smiled and Michael turned to Castiel "I will intervene if anyone gives her any trouble but Haniel is doing a fine job. She should be in charge"

Castiel smiled and gave a nod before disappearing.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said with wide eyes as he looked at his phone.

Sam asked "What is it?"

Dean was obviously angry and took a few deep breaths before he explained "Mom, is on her way to catch Charoness"

Sam said "What the hell are they thinking? Why are Mom and Bobby doing that alone?"

Dean clenched his jaw before he said "Apparently, Bobby wasn't Bobby. He's apocalypse world Lucifer. His vessel is Nick too"

Sam froze and everyone else went wide eyed. Michael disappeared.

Castiel returned and looked at Jack. He said "There was a large group of souls that arrived in heaven and came from Acheron. Kelly is safe in her heaven"

Jack smiled and said "Thank you for checking"

Castiel then turned and said "Haniel has- where's Michael"

Dean stated "Apparently Bobby was apocalypse Lucifer this whole time."

Castiel frowned and mumbled "Oh for the love of Chuck." He then disappeared again.

Lily questioned "Now what?"

Tulip stated "I'm going to bed. It's late, some of us nearly died and by the sounds of things, we should rest up while we can"

Krissy commented "Sounds good to me"

Everyone gave a nod and headed in their separate directions.

~~

Mary and Lucifer were in a hotel room. Lucifer was sitting silently on one of the beds while Mary prepared weapons on the other.

Lucifer commented "All you really need is my blade and that vial for the spell"

Mary commented "I'd rather be prepared for anything. We don't know if she'll be alone"

Lucifer then suddenly stood and moved to stand next to her. He held an arm in front of her protectively and demanded "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you for myself." Michael replied as he stood near the door. "I had to be sure you weren't the brother I knew"

"John?" Mary questioned. She was obviously confused

Lucifer stated "Michael"

Mary glanced at Lucifer's archangel blade on the bed next to her and Michael raised his hand. The blade flew to his hand and he slowly placed it on the table. 

Michael stated "I did not come here to fight. This vessel is just a clone of John. Any issues with that you can take up with Crowley." He looked at Lucifer for a moment before he commented "You are quite different from the Lucifer I shared the cage with; much brighter." 

Lucifer nodded and commented "I did not have the mark for as long. I also fought it whereas your Lucifer embraced it and let it consume him" 

Michael gave a nod and was about to speak when Castiel appeared and blurted out "You two better not be assbuts. One apocalypse is bad enough" 

Mary couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped. Michael stated "Relax Castiel. We do not trust each other but we have no reason to fight either" 

Castiel looked at Lucifer expectantly and Lucifer gave a nod. Castiel sternly stated "Good. Keep it that way." He then disappeared again. 

Michael smirked and said "I believe the expression, he's got balls, is appropriate" 

Lucifer smirked and said "You're not wrong" 

Mary questioned "So you two really aren't going to fight?" 

They each shook their heads and Michael questioned "I am presuming Mary is safe with you?"

Lucifer nodded and said "Dad requested I protect her. Even if I didn't want to, I haven't got much else of a goal" 

Michael gave a small smile and nodded before he said "If you need help, let me know" 

Lucifer nodded and Michael disappeared.

~~

Michael reappeared in the manor and realised everyone had gone to bed. He headed to his room and was surprised to find Lotus asleep on his bed. Her legs were hanging over the edge with her feet on the floor. She seemed to have sat down, lay back and fallen asleep.

He clicked his fingers and then she was lying on one side of the bed under the blanket. He sat on the other side of the bed with his back against the headboard as she stirred awake.

She looked around for a moment until her eyes fell on him. He stated "Sleep. You need your rest"

She rolled on her side to face him and sleepily asked "Are you OK?"

Michael nodded and replied "I had to see for myself. The Lucifer with Mary is from the other world and while I don't trust him, I don't intend to fight him either"

Lotus curled her body and moved the pillow so it was right next to his thigh. "You're not hurt anywhere?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

Michael said "Not at all"

"Good" Lotus mumbled. "I was worried about you" She added before she slipped her hand over his leg right next to his knee. She was almost asleep as she said "Glad you're OK"

Michael stared down at her, obviously surprised by her statement. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair, his fingertips barely brushing against her scalp.

She let out a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep.

~~

It was close to three am when Lily was heading back to bed after getting a drink of water. She had a blanket wrapped around herself so that only her face and feet were sticking out.

She was walking past Sam's room when she heard "No, no please, stop. Don't, don't. Lucifer stop"

She frowned and opened the door. Once inside she could see Sam tossing and turning in the throes of what must have been a vivid nightmare.

She closed the door and moved to the bed. "Sam" She said as she knelt on the bed next to him. "Sam, wake up" she said as gently shook his shoulder.

He woke with a gasp and saw Lily, though didn't immediately recognise her while she was wrapped up in the dark. He panicked and reached for the knife under his pillow until she said "Easy Sam. That was just a nightmare"

"Lily" He stated before breathing a sigh of relief. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you even wearing? What are you doing in here?"

Lily put the blanket on the end of the bed and said "I was wearing a blanket because as awesome as this place is, it gets bloody cold at night and I'm used to warmer weather"

She then crawled under the blankets as she said "I'm in here because on my way back from getting a drink I heard you having a nightmare about Satan"

Sam was obviously surprised by her actions but didn't get a chance to speak. She pushed him down so he was lying on his back and moved his arm as she said "And I'm staying because you need to remember you're not alone and you're safe." She lay next to him with her head on his chest as she mumbled "If that dickbag even thinks about breathing on you I'll castrate him and kill him with his own junk"

Sam couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped before he quietly said "I don't think that's possible but thank you" 

He nervously wrapped his arm around her properly and she sleepily replied "If you think Dean's extreme when someone he cares about gets hurt, you ain't seen nothin' yet. I'm also more fun to cuddle and, you know, smell better" 

Sam chuckled again "That's very true"

They were quiet for a moment before Lily asked "You OK?"

"Yeah" Sam replied "Yeah, I'm good"

"Good" Lily replied before lifting her head up enough to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight Sam"

Sam cupped her cheek and hesitated for a moment before leaning forward enough to kiss her. They kissed tenderly for a few moments before Sam pulled back with a grin. He whispered "Goodnight Lily"

Lily was grinning just as wide as she lay back on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her and they soon fell asleep.

~~

The following day Mary and Lucifer had found Charoness. She was in a bar that was almost empty and had just taken the souls of three people. Their heads dropped to the floor and Charoness smirked when Mary walked in.

Charoness chuckled "Well if it isn't mommy Winchester. You won't kill me, I will return again so do your worst"

Mary stated "We didn't come here to kill you. We came to catch you so we can kill you with the others"

Charoness looked scared as she asked "Who's we?"

Lucifer appeared behind her and distracted her while Mary pulled a vial out of her pocket.

However in the short amount of time it took Mary to throw the vial and say the spell, Lucifer had gotten himself hurt. Charoness had landed several powerful blows before cutting Lucifer's back with the blade on her staff.

Mary said the short spell and, like the two alphas before her, Charoness was encased in the strange blue substance. Mary moved over to Lucifer's side as he fell to his knees "Luc, are you OK?" She asked

Lucifer shook his head. He stated "That.. It cut my grace"

Mary called out "Castiel I need help, quickly"

~~

At the manor everyone had been sitting in the control room doing research when suddenly Castiel tensed. He disappeared and reappeared almost immediately. He looked at Michael and said "Michael, I need your help." Without waiting for an answer Castiel grabbed Michael's shoulder and the two of them disappeared.

Dean questioned "What the hell?"

Sam stated "That can't be good"

Lotus commented "I don't know about you guys but I am not having any luck with this research. I think we need to get that tablet translated"

Dean commented "I've been trying to avoid that. Erin's thirteen, I'm not big on getting her involved in this"

Sam commented "We might not have a choice Dean"

Tulip stated "Don't forget, she did put the old king of hell out of business with a knife that god gave her. We just need to consider asking her for help with information."

Lotus added "We'll keep looking but if we don't find anything soon, we might run out of time"

"Huh" Clover muttered as he looked at his phone. "Donna and Jody just took out a small nest of vampires"

Dean commented "A small nest should be easy for those two. Everything OK?"

Clover nodded and said "Yeah, they're fine but one of the vamps mentioned the end of worlds."

Sam asked "What did they say?"

Clover replied "Right before they killed it, it said, 'you can't stop the end of worlds. The merger is inevitable and all those in purgatory will return. Go ahead and kill me, I'll see you again soon.' The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sam then said "When Chuck visited me in a dream, he said that he was going to wipe out the leviathan as a just in case."

Dean was annoyed as he said "Which is real useful now. Where was he when we were on a dick hunt?"

The clarions chuckled and Sam smirked before he said "Actually it might be useful. Purgatory is full of monsters, leviathan included. If a gate or a portal to purgatory was opened, wiping them out would mean we wouldn't have to hunt dick again"

The clarions chuckled again before Lotus stated "So quite possibly, the end of worlds has something to do with merging purgatory and the land of the living"

Krissy and Jack walked in carrying more books and Krissy stated "Well, this is everything that might have info that'll help. It's a long shot though. You guys found anything?"

Clover commented "Sam and Dean were just talking about hunting dick"

Jack stated "I thought you guys were straight"

Dean grumbled "Seriously guys?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Castiel appeared with the encased Charoness. Everyone stared and Castiel stated "Michael has taken Mary and Lucifer to the room Mary was using upstairs. They caught Charoness, as you can see, however Lucifer was injured quite badly. Her blade cut not only him but his grace as well"

Sam clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Dean asked "You gonna be OK Sam?"

Sam gave a nod before Lily gave his shoulder a squeeze as she stated "With his own junk remember. Probably after Dean tears him a new one"

Sam took another deep breath and nodded again before wrapping an arm around her "I'll be OK"

Lotus stated "Well then where are we going to kill these things because I'd rather play it safe and not do it here at the manor"

Clover suggested "We should probably find an old warehouse or something. Something a bit isolated"

Sam commented "There's a few abandoned towns not far from here. Should be easy enough to find one with a building that won't collapse on us"

Lotus gave a nod "Sounds good"

~~

Meanwhile, Red-gum was standing with Virgil and the five remaining malebranche. 

Red-gum questioned "So if I do this, you swear the clarions will suffer?" 

Virgil let out a chuckle "I am a demon. Suffering is my business. Anyone helping the Winchesters will be taken care of" 

"Well then, we have a deal" Red-gum replied with an evil smirk. He asked "When will it happen?" 

Virgil replied "Oh it won't be long now" 

~~

Upstairs at the manor, Michael was holding his hand a few inches above the wound on Lucifer's back while Mary stitched him up. Lucifer seemed to be unconscious and lying on his stomach. Mary tied off the stitches and Michael pulled his hand away and said "That should help"

Mary asked "Will he be OK?"

Michael nodded and said "Yes but I don't know how long it will take"

Mary gave a nod and asked "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

Michael replied "Not a great deal. Similar to an angel without their grace, he might behave like a human. Eating, sleeping and so on. If that is the case I believe he will complain about it, a lot."

Lucifer sleepily grumbled "Will not"

"Will too" Michael stated

Lucifer again grumbled "Will not"

Mary couldn't help but laugh. "Two beings almost as old as time itself and you're arguing like five year olds"

Lucifer mumbled "He started it"

"Did not" Michael replied

Mary chuckled and said "OK, enough." She looked at Michael and said "I'll keep an eye on him. Could you keep an eye on everyone else"

Michael nodded and disappeared. Lucifer looked at Mary and mumbled "He started that"

Mary smiled and said "Get some sleep you big baby, it will help" 

~~

A couple of hours later the Winchesters, the clarions, Cas, Jack, Krissy and Michael were standing in an old school hall, in an abandoned town. The two alphas and Charoness were still encased in the blue substance and were all in the middle of a demon trap.

Dean said "So, the blue stuff comes off. We exorcise these douche bags and we kill whatever else might come at us"

Lotus commented "That's the plan" She looked over at Lily and Clover and said "If anything goes wrong; blue nine. Are we clear?"

Lily argued "Dude no."

Tulip stated "Not by yourself, you're not"

Lotus sternly replied "Yes by myself. Keep your guard up."

Clover walked over threw a potion vial on each of the statues and stepped out of the demon trap. The blue substance dissipated and soon the three demon creatures were free.

They were trapped in the demon trap yet all three of them were oddly calm as Sam pushed a button on his phone. There was a small portable speaker nearby that the exorcism played through and it was all that could be heard in the old hall.

The exorcism finished and the three demon creatures each turned into black smoke. The three pockets of black smoke whirled together in the air before turning a dark golden colour and slamming into the floor. The building then began to quake as that part of the floor began to glow.

A large red cloud of smoke then flew out of the glowing section of floor and an evil chuckle was heard. Everyone turned in time to see Virgil, surrounded by the remaining malebranche, slam his hand on an angel banishing symbol.

Michael and Castiel disappeared and at the same time the clarions and Jack all momentarily doubled over in pain. Then Red-gum appeared looking pleased with himself. He stated "I will finally get to see you all suffer like the scum you are"

The large cloud of red smoke began flying into Red-gum, just like a demon possessing someone. His body glowed brightly. 

Lotus roared "Blue nine, now! Get everyone out!"

Lily and Clover hesitated for a moment before turning and forcing Sam, Dean, Jack and Krissy out of the building. Lotus brought out her wings and spread them wide to shield the others as the malebranche began twirling their hooks. She said "Tulip, go!"

Tulip had hung back, making sure everyone else was out before turning back to help Lotus. "No" Tulip replied just before one of the malebranche moved to block the door. "Can't now anyway" 

"Damn it!" Lotus said with a growl before she put her wings away. 

Both girls readied themselves for a fight but the malebranche simply surrounded them and waited. 

Red-gum stopped glowing and looked down at his body before laughing. He said "Ah yes, this will do nicely."

Lotus saw that his eyes were now red and stated "Dante"

He smirked and looked at her "So, you've heard of me. Oh I am going to have fun with you two half bred mutts." He then said to the malebranche "Take them alive"

The malebranche moved forward to capture the girls. Lotus and Tulip fought hard and managed to each kill one of the malebranche before they were knocked unconscious.

~~

Outside Dean and Sam stopped and looked around. Dean said "Wait, where's Tulip and Lotus?"

Clover replied "Making sure we get out of here alive"

Lily added "Come on, get in the cars. None of us are equipped to handle a white eyed demon"

Dean growled out "We can't just leave them in there"

Krissy said "We have to go back"

Clover stated "We can't, we need a plan and running in there to get ourselves killed won't help anyone"

Jack said "Family means nobody gets left behind"

Dean stated "Exactly, what stitch said."

Sam said "Let's go"

They all moved back to the hall but it was already empty when they entered. Dean angrily roared "Son of a bitch!" He turned to look at Clover and Lily and said "You two. What the hell was that blue nine crap? Why didn't they escape too?"

Clover sighed and explained "We were taught a lot of codes during training so that our plans were never revealed to whatever we were hunting. Blue nine was a last resort to save hostages. She would have done whatever it took to make sure they didn't follow us."

Lily added "Lotus was always team leader so she felt it was her responsibility to make sure anyone important made it out safely. The men of letters treated us like cannon fodder. The whole self worth thing isn't something any of us are experienced with"

Dean was obviously pissed "So you guys just let her sacrifice herself? What about Tulip why did she stay back when you guys didn't?"

Lily replied "She trusted us to keep you guys safe. We didn't want to let her do that but she was going to do it anyway. We didn't want to let her down and have her efforts be pointless" 

Clover added "I dare say Tulip didn't want a repeat of last time. She was still captive with us the last time the men of letters needed to order a blue nine. Waratah was like a brother to Tulip. She had to walk away from him to save some civilians and she never saw Waratah again"

Krissy questioned "So what do we do now?" 

Sam stated "We find them. Their bodies aren't here and there's no blood in sight. They're alive, which means they'll probably be used as bait."

Dean was obviously still angry. He stated "Everyone back to the manor, now. I want those girls found. Alive" 

~~

It was an hour and a half later that everyone was at the manor. Jack, Krissy, Lily and Clover were inside the control room. Clover was attempting a tracking spell while the others researched. Dean and Sam approached as Clover lit a match and they watched nervously as the map burned.

The flames went out and Clover sighed before he said "They're still in Kansas somewhere but I can't get a location"

Dean gave a nod and said "Right, keep trying. They've gotta be somewhere. Me and Sam are going to take the tablet and go and see Erin."

Sam added "We'll bring her here with her mom if we need to. We won't be gone long"

They were about to leave when Michael and Castiel appeared. Castiel was leaning heavily on Michael.

"Cas!" Dean said as he moved over to help Castiel sit down.

Michael looked around and asked "How did you escape? What happened?"

Krissy replied "Basically Lotus and Tulip acted as a decoy so we could all escape. They got captured and now we're trying to find them"

"What?" Michael asked worriedly. "We have to find them. Dante is free"

Sam pointed out "We're about to go see Erin and see if she can make sense of the tablet"

Michael gave a nod and said "Good. I will do what I can to find them."

Dean stated "You let us know if you find anything"

Michael gave a nod and disappeared.

~~

Lotus woke up hanging from her wrists in a dark room with no windows. She struggled for a moment before she heard Tulip "Hey, you're awake"

"Tulip?" Lotus questioned

Tulip replied "Yeah. They haven't come in since I woke up. I don't know what they want"

Lotus commented "We're still alive so they probably want to use us as bait. I'm more concerned with what they'll do first"

Tulip said "I've been trying to get free but I think they've warded the cuffs"

Lotus nodded "Unfortunately they're not as stupid as the average demon"

The door to the room swung open with a creak and Dante walked in. Lotus questioned "What do you want douche bag?"

Dante stated "You may act brave all you wish. You and your little team won't stop me. In fact you, miss Lotus, will be providing the last piece of the puzzle."

Tulip stated "Keep your hands off her"

Dante chuckled evilly and said "Oh I wouldn't worry, you'll get your turn."

Lotus growled out "What do you want?"

Dante replied "I'll take what I want in good time half breed. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy your pain"

~~

Sam and Dean were in Erin's house and explained what was going on as they showed her the tablet.

"Whoah" Erin said as her eyes went wide.

Sam said "We were hoping that maybe you could have a look at it and tell us what it says"

"I'll try" Erin said as she reached for the tablet. The second her skin connected with it though, it glowed faintly before the writing changed. The gold symbols now appeared to only be on one side of the tablet. "Whoah" she said again

Dean commented "Well that hasn't happened before" 

"It's got my name on it" Erin stated 

Sam questioned "Will it take you long to read it?" 

Erin shook her head. She then said "It says: Hello Erin, if you're reading this, Sam and Dean must need your help. If the end of worlds has reached this point, then the attempted merger is inevitable. The bloody battle by the cage door can only be won and dealt with if fueled by the strongest power there is. The same thing that will give Krissy's blade the power to end the void. A piece of the stone can be used to close the doorway but will result in one dying for love. Prepare well, for it will not be an easy battle and everyone has their part to play. I will wipe out the leviathan and ensure they do not break free. Good luck, I will see you all soon, Chuck."

Dean looked annoyed as he asked "That's it?"

Erin nodded "Yeah, that's all it says"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Damn it Chuck"

Dean stated "I want to punch him in the throat"

Erin chuckled and asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sam sighed and shook his head "If you could just write that down for us, that would be great"

Erin nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

~~

When Sam and Dean arrived back at the bunker they found everyone still in the control room. Dean was quick to ask "Any luck?"

Lily shook her head and asked "Michael is still looking and Cas is checking in with Haniel. What about you guys?"

"Chuck's an ass" Dean stated before handing over a piece of paper. He then asked "What's that smell?"

Donna emerged and said "Jody's cookin' up a roast so you all still get a feed"

Sam and Dean each hugged Donna before she went and sat next to Clover. Lily read the translation that Erin had written down out loud.

Krissy was surprised she was mentioned. She said "Wow, no pressure. What even is the void?"

Sam replied "We're not sure"

Clover stated "If he's wiping out these leviathan it must be a sure thing that a portal to purgatory will open."

Jack asked "How will we get a piece of the stone?" 

Dean sighed and replied "If Michael can't get it we might have to try Crowley" 

Sam asked "Has anyone heard from Mom?" 

Lily smirked and said "She checked in about half an hour ago. Lucifer is healing pretty quick considering. She's making him binge watch Dr Sexy" 

"Ah boys, you're here" Jody said as she walked in. She gave Sam and Dean a hug each before she said "Everyone into the kitchen. Dinner's ready. You can catch me up while we eat" 

Everyone headed into the kitchen and sat around the large dining table as they ate. As they were finishing up, Dean's phone rang. 

He quickly checked it and his shoulders slumped. "It's just Garth" He said before answering the phone. 

He filled Garth in on what was happening and what they were expecting. Dean finished the call with "Yeah OK, man. Stay in Kansas we'll keep you posted" 

Dean hung up the phone and Sam asked "How's he holding up?" 

"I don't know if he is man" Dean replied. "Losing Bess cut him deep. He wants to help"

Jody asked "Do we have any idea when this battle is supposed to happen?" 

Sam shook his head and said "No but I don't think it's far off"

~~

Two days had passed and Lotus and Tulip were still locked in the darkened room. They were both bloodied and beaten. Dante had been in and out constantly, taking great pleasure in torturing them. Tulip was currently slumped in the corner, unconscious with her hands chained above her head. 

Dante was standing in front of Lotus with an evil smirk on his face. Lotus weakly questioned "Why keep this up? What do you want from us?"

Dante chuckled and said "A promise was made that you would suffer and I am quite enjoying keeping that promise. We're not even up to the best part yet. Do you know what three things we require to build the portal?"

Lotus managed an eye roll as she muttered "Sounds like you're going to tell me"

Dante chuckled and said "The bones of three different purgatory bound creatures. Demon blood and the last thing is what I am going to take from you."

Lotus tensed and stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Dante simply chuckled and pulled out a knife as he said "We're going to have some more fun first"

~~

On the third day that Lotus and Tulip had been missing Dean and Sam were in the control room researching with Lily and Castiel. Jack, Krissy, Jody, Donna and Clover were in the gym doing some training.

Mary and Lucifer walked into the control room and Mary asked "Any luck yet?"

Dean shook his head and said "No, nothing so far"

Lucifer sat at the end of the table as Mary gave Dean's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "We'll find them"

Dean looked away and gave a nod before reaching for the glass of whiskey in front of him. Castiel commented "You seem better Lucifer"

Lucifer nodded and replied "My grace is a little damaged but I'm fine." He noticed Sam was tense and commented "Sam I understand you probably don't want me here but you're safe from me. Think of me as the less idiotic twin brother of your Lucifer. I'm happy to stay away completely once this crap is dealt with"

Sam gave a nod and said "Just keep your distance"

"Sure" Lucifer said before looking at the others. He added "Mary mentioned your friends. What did-"

Before he could finish Michael appeared and let out a frustrated growl. He said "I can't find them anywhere! Their heavens remain empty so they must still be alive somewhere. Virgil must have them extremely well warded. What the hell do we do now?" he asked as he slumped down in one of the chairs.

Lucifer then said "I was just about to ask, what did Crowley say?"

Lily replied "We haven't spoken to him about the stone yet. We're more concerned about Lotus and Tulip"

Lucifer shook his head and said "I didn't mean about the stone. Crowley is the king of hell now, isn't he?"

Dean said "Yeah, what's your point?"

Lucifer said "So we should talk to Crowley. He'll have more luck tracking a demon than you guys are having tracking your friends"

Michael commented "Let's go into town then. We can't summon Crowley here" Michael looked at Dean and added "Coming?"

Dean was already standing and nodded as Lucifer commented "I'll come too. Crowley is powerful enough to ignore a summoning but he can't ignore me"

Sam said "I'll come too Dean." Dean looked at him and Sam nodded and said "It'll be fine"

Dean said "Ok then, let's-"

Michael clicked his fingers and suddenly the four of them were standing in a hotel room in the town closest to the manor. Dean and Sam looked around to get their bearings. Michael looked at Lucifer and said "Get him quickly. Please"

Lucifer gave a nod and disappeared.

Sam took a moment to ask Michael "You're sure he's not this world's Lucifer"

Michael nodded and said "I can promise you Sam. That is not the assbut who caused you suffering."

Sam gave a nervous nod when suddenly Lucifer reappeared with Crowley. Crowley looked around and looked annoyed as he said "Now what?"

Michael stated "We need to know where Virgil is holding our friends."

Crowley said "Is that all? I'll need half an-" 

Before Crowley could finish, Lucifer clicked his fingers. Crowley's legs were frozen on the spot and everyone looked at Lucifer. Lucifer looked at Crowley and sternly stated "Let him go."

Crowley looked annoyed and hesitated. Lucifer sternly said "Now Crowley"

Crowley rolled his eyes said "Fine"

Sam demanded "What's he talking about? Who is he talking about?" 

The four of them watched as Crowley pulled out a vial that had been hanging around his neck. He glanced at Sam and said "Who did you think I made a deal with when the gates were closed in my world?" He placed it on the ground and pulled out a small blade before making a small incision on one of his fingertips.

Crowley then smeared the small vial with blood and said a short spell. The small vial broke and it's contents grew rapidly. It only took a few seconds before a familiar face was standing in front of them.

At the same time Sam and Dean both said "Gabriel?!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Crowley stated "As I was about to say, I'll need half an hour"

Lucifer replied "You've got ten minutes Crowley." He clicked his fingers so Crowley was free to move again and Crowley disappeared. 

Gabriel was looking at Michael nervously while Sam and Dean were staring at Gabriel. Lucifer rolled his eyes before he said "Gabriel this is a different Michael. Those two were the apocalypse vessels in this world. Sam and Dean Winchester"

Gabriel was obviously surprised. "Wow, OK then, and the apocalypse didn't happen?" 

Lucifer shook his head and said "Those two knuckleheads are responsible for this world being a far better place than ours was" 

"Huh" Gabriel said as he looked at Sam and Dean. He stared for a moment before he stated "Screw it, I want a history lesson" 

He placed a hand on each of Dean and Sam's foreheads before there was a small glow. Sam and Dean were both a little shocked and stumbled backwards. Gabriel said "Oh this place is way more fun! You two asskickers must be a hell of a lot more awesome than what you think of yourselves if fake me died for you. I'm impressed boys"

Dean growled out "Stay out of our heads"

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively and said "Yeah, yeah. Happy to Deano; I'm all caught up now. Speaking of which"

Gabriel disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a piece of the stone. "I saw where Crowley kept it" He handed it to Sam before moving over and sharing a brief bro-hug with Lucifer. "Glad you're not dead Luci" Gabriel then looked at Michael and said "You are going to take some getting used to"

Dean questioned "What are you going to do now? Are you going to stick around and help or run off?"

Gabriel smirked and said "Do I look stupid to you? Don't answer that. Fake me isn't the only one who shacked up with the pagans. I'll help but not until after I've spent the next twelve hours having an orgy. I'll find you all after that"

With that, Gabriel disappeared. There was silence in the room for a moment before Dean looked at Sam and said "I could have done without that information"

Sam nodded and held up the stone as he said "At least we got this though"

Michael clicked his fingers and the stone disappeared. He stated "It's at the manor now" 

Dean gave a nod and looked at Lucifer. He asked "Our Gabriel was a complete pain in the ass. He was one of the good guys though. Do we need to worry about your Gabriel?"

Lucifer shook his head and replied "Good guy who is a pain in the ass describes him perfectly. I still have a small bald patch on one of my wings from one of his pranks"

Dean gave a nod and Sam asked "So do we have a plan for when we find out where the girls are?"

Michael replied "I destroy anything and anyone who stands in our way and we get them to safety"

Dean commented "Good plan." He then questioned "Where's Crowley?"

Lucifer said "His ten minutes are almost up so I'll grab him soon."

Crowley however, had reappeared at that moment. He stated "They're in an abandoned hospital a few towns over" He gave them the address before he said "Just so we're clear, do not expect this level of cooperation once this mess is over." He disappeared again before anyone could respond.

~~

Lotus and Tulip were now in even worse shape. Whatever weapons Dante was using were affecting their ability to heal. Normally they healed faster than a human, even without using their powers. The wounds Dante inflicted were not healing as quickly.

After spending the morning making Tulip suffer, Dante was standing in front of Lotus again. "Just kill us already you useless dick" She stated weakly.

Dante let out a wicked laugh and said "Why would I do that when I can bask in your pain? It has been most useful having Red-gum's memories. Knowing all about you and your weaknesses"

He placed his hand on her forehead and forced her wings out. Lotus struggled and Dante laughed before he said "Struggle all you like, it won't change anything. You're going to stay awake through the pain while I cut off your wings"

"No" Lotus said fearfully

Tulip growled out "Get away from her! Take mine just-"

"Silence!" Dante yelled "Nobody wants anything from you; tainted half breed. As for you," he said as he moved to stand behind Lotus. "You are most welcome to scream"

With a large intricate blade he cut off one of Lotus's wings. Lotus screamed in pain and he cut off the second one. Lotus screamed in pain again before the ground began to shake.

Virgil then appeared and said "The archangel is here. Leave them for the malebranche."

Dante gave a nod before he disappeared along with Virgil and Lotus's wings.

~~

The second Crowley disappeared Michael had clicked his fingers. Sam, Dean, Lucifer and Michael were now all standing outside the abandoned hospital.

Lotus's screams of pain echoed throughout the building and Michael was furious. He raised his hand and his eyes glowed gold as the ground shook.

The abandoned hospital building began to crumble and the rubble began flying outwards. Chunks of rubble headed for Sam and Dean but Lucifer acted quickly and moved to be between the Winchesters and the crumbling building. Lucifer kept his hands raised and ensured none of the rubble hit either Winchester.

Eventually the building was reduced to a fraction of it's original size. All that was left standing was the room the girls were in. The three remaining malebranche appeared and Michael pulled out his blade.

Sam, Dean and Lucifer could only watch from behind a pile of rubble as Michael fought and quickly killed the malebranche. He killed all three of them and suffered only a thin cut along his left cheek.

He cleared a path through the rubble to the room the girls were in with a flick of his wrist. He walked towards the door of the room quickly and Dean ran to follow him. 

Michael walked in and gasped when he saw the state Lotus was in. She was shaking and had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lotus" He breathed, relieved she was alive.

"M-Michael?" She questioned shakily as Dean entered.

Dean moved over to Tulip and wordlessly began undoing her chains. Tulip was also shaking and sobbing but stayed quiet.

"Shit" Michael said "I can't heal these wounds, they've used enchanted blades." He carefully unchained Lotus's wrists and just managed to catch her.

Sam and Lucifer walked in as Michael picked up Lotus, wary of the wounds where her wings had been. Lotus passed out and Dean picked up Tulip as well before Lucifer clicked his fingers.

They were suddenly in Dean's room at the manor. Lucifer softly commented "Take her to get some rest Michael"

Michael disappeared and Lucifer clicked his fingers again. On Dean's night stand there was now several bottles of water, a few pieces of fruit and some biscuits. Lucifer stated "I'll let everyone know you're back and keep them out of your hair"

Dean looked up and said "Thanks." Lucifer nodded and left and Sam was about to speak when Dean asked "You OK Sam?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said as he gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze "Look after her Dean. Give me a call if you need anything OK? I'll just be downstairs" 

Dean looked up at him and sincerely said "Thank you Sam"

Sam smiled and headed out as Dean carefully sat on the bed with back against the headboard. Tulip was crying against his chest as she shakily said "Dean?"

"Yeah it's me sweetheart" Dean replied. "You're safe now"

Tulip was trying to control her tears as she said "He, he cut off her wings and, and-"

Dean wrapped his arms around her protectively and said "Sshh. It's OK. Michael's going to look after her so you're stuck with me. Just try and relax."

Tulip took a deep breath and tears began to subside and she said "You don't have to I can-" 

"I want to" Dean stated. "Do you want to try and shower or should I run you a bath?" 

Tulip shook her head and replied "Michael couldn't heal us but he cleaned us up" 

Dean gave a nod and said "OK, let's get you comfortable then" 

Dean helped her remove her jacket, shoes and socks before helping her under the covers. He stripped himself to his t-shirt and pants and crawled in next to her. 

Dean softly stated "I'm sorry we took so long to find you" 

Tulip turned so she was facing him and said "You've got no reason to be sorry Dean. It's not your fault. Lotus took a risk to keep everyone safe and I just couldn't let her do it alone"

Dean said "Lily and Clover told us about Waratah."

Tulip gave a nod and said "We were almost as close as you and Sam and then he was just gone"

Dean softly stated "Never again." In an attempt to lighten the mood he then added "Seriously, never again. I'll kick your ass if you even think about"

Tulip let out a small chuckle and said "Thank you"

They were quiet for a moment and Tulip said "You don't have to stay. If you'd rather-"

"Trying to get rid of me?" Dean questioned with a slight smirk.

"No!" Tulip blurted out. "It's just I-"

Dean then said "I could use a nap anyway. I didn't sleep much with all the worrying you made me do" 

Tulip was obviously surprised as she asked "You were worried about me?" Dean nodded and she commented "But I'm, I'm just the tainted-"

"Don't do that" Dean requested softly. "You're not tainted; you might have been once but you're not now"

"You think so?" She asked nervously

"I know so. I have pointed out that you're awesome" Dean replied. He cautiously cupped her cheek and softly said "I'm glad you're OK sweetheart"

He leant up on his elbow just enough to cautiously lean over and close the distance between them. Their lips and met and they each wrapped an arm around the other as they shared a tender kiss for a few moments.

They soon pulled back and they each had a grin on their face as they made themselves comfortable. They scooted a little closer to one another and Dean said "Get some sleep beautiful. I'll be right here with you"

"Thank you Dean. You're awesome" Tulip said as she stifled a yawn. 

"I know" Dean said with a smirk

~~

Meanwhile in Michael's room, Michael had sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. Lotus slept with her head on his shoulder and he simply held her. 

It was several hours later when she stirred awake. "Michael?" she questioned 

"It's me. You're safe now" He softly stated. "I'm so sorry, I should have found you sooner"

Lotus shakily said "It's not your fault. Is everyone else OK?"

Michael nodded and said "Tulip is injured, though not as bad as you are. Everyone else is fine. How are you feeling? I took away the pain as best I could"

Lotus replied "It worked. Thank you. My wi- my uh, my back just feels numb"

Michael said "They escaped before we got there but when I see them again, I will rip them apart molecule by molecule"

Lotus let out the smallest of chuckles before she said "Just killing them will be fine"

Michael nervously pointed out "In all my years I've never been so worried about someone. There will be hell to pay if you do anything like that again" 

Lotus smiled and twisted slightly so she could hug him. 

Michael asked "Can I get you anything?"

Lotus shook her head and replied "Right now I think I just need more sleep." Michael gave a nod but made no move to let her go. She sombrely added "The uh, the sudden lack of wings feels a bit weird" 

He stated "Never again; I'll make sure of it. You won't be hurt like that ever again" 

Lotus couldn't help but chuckle before she replied "You can't just spend all your time making sure I don't get hurt" 

"Watch me" Michael replied as he hugged her a little tighter. 

She sat up enough to look at him and softly said "I'm OK Michael"

Michael tucked some hair behind her ear and said "You're hurt. That's not OK"

Lotus smiled and replied "So are you" She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb beneath his cut. "I'll be fine. I could really use a nap, though. Could you stay with me?"

Michael whispered "Always"

"I'd like that" She replied with a smile before leaning forward and kissing him briefly.

Michael stared at her with wide eyes. After a moment the shock wore off and he smiled before returning the kiss.

They stayed that way for some time, kissing tenderly until someone cleared their throat from nearby.

They froze and turned to see a man standing a few feet from the bed. Michael questioned "Dad?"

Lotus looked between the two as Chuck replied "Hello son"

Michael then said "Heal her. Please"

Chuck smiled "Everything you've been through in the vast amount of time since I saw you last and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Please" Michael said as he nodded.

"I'm proud of you son" Chuck stated as he moved closer. He looked at Lotus and said "I'd like to offer you a gift. If you choose to accept I will heal you so your wings regrow but you will become immortal. There is only one other I will be offering something like this to and that person isn't a clarion, so be sure of your choice"

Michael said "Father I appreciate what you're doing but you can't ask this of her, her family is-"

"Do it" Lotus stated "Please." Michael stared at her wide eyed. Lotus shrugged and looked at Michael as she whispered "You're worth it"

Chuck smiled and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Lotus gasped as she felt a wave of power go through her.

She glowed for just a moment before Chuck pulled his hand away. Chuck looked at them and said "I'll see you both again soon. Lotus, keep him out of trouble"

Lotus chuckled and said "I'll do my best"

Chuck disappeared and Michael blurted out "Do you realise what-"

Lotus cut him off with a passionate kiss and moved to be straddling his lap. She pulled back with a grin and pointed out "I know we put alot of effort into getting you to wear pants but now is a good time to take them off"

Michael smirked and held her close for another kiss. 

~~

Chuck appeared in Dean's room and reached out towards Tulip. Before he could touch her Dean's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Chuck stated "Ssh Dean, let her sleep. I'm just going to heal her. You can save the punch in the throat for another time"

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes as he gave a nod and let go of Chuck's wrist. Chuck healed Tulip before pointing to the window. He said to Dean "That's one sunset, tomorrow is two. The battle will happen during the third"

Dean nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Chuck was already gone.

~~

The next day Sam was up early and headed into the kitchen where he found Dean and Tulip eating breakfast. Sam said "Hey guys. I'm surprised you're up already" 

Dean replied "Hey Sam.Yeah, I actually slept pretty well last night"

Sam commented "You're looking better Tulip"

Tulip nodded and said "Yeah I got healed last night"

Sam looked surprised and Dean explained "Chuck stopped by. He healed Tulip, mentioned the battle will take place during sunset tomorrow night and disappeared again"

Sam rolled his eyes and said "Useful as always. It's good to see you back in one piece. Congratulations by the way" He added with a smirk as he pointed between them

Tulip smiled and said "Thanks Sam"

Dean just looked at him and asked "Man, how did you even work that out?"

Sam chuckled and said "Because I've seen you the morning after you got laid before. A lot. This time though you're smiling like you do when you've just washed baby."

Dean looked embarrassed but Tulip was quick to tease "You can't talk gigantor. Standing there sporting a hickey and making coffee for Lily"

Dean laughed "She's got ya there Sammy"

Sam smiled and mumbled "You're both jerks."

Dean smirked and said "Sam, you and me are going for drive at some stage today. Should only take a couple of hours" 

"OK, I'll be back soon" Sam said. Sam left with two coffees and Dean leant over and kissed Tulip on the cheek. "He called you a jerk" 

Tulip chuckled and asked "Is that a good thing?" 

Dean replied "He basically just said welcome to the family" 

Tulip chuckled and said "You guys can be so weird" 

Dean said "Shut up, you love it" 

"I might" She stated. Dean looked at her and she shrugged and teased "I mean, Sam is pretty cool."

Dean pouted and Tulip chuckled before leaning over to give him a tender kiss. After a few moments Mary and Lucifer walked in. 

Mary cleared her throat with a smirk. Dean and Tulip sprang apart and looked over with sheepish grins. Mary chuckled and said "That was adorable" 

Dean mumbled "Shut up"

Mary looked at Tulip and said "Glad to see you're OK"

Tulip smiled and said "Yeah I'm OK. I got lucky, Chuck stopped by. I just hope he healed Lotus too. She had it worse than I did"

Lucifer asked "Dad was here?"

Dean nodded and said "Briefly. As usual, he didn't say much. This big fight is going down tomorrow during sunset."

Jack and Krissy then walked in. Jack was saying to Krissy "I disagree I think Han would win. He has guns and is more experienced around them"

Krissy said "No way. Dean! Help me out here man. A fight between Indiana Jones and Han Solo; who would win?"

Dean went quiet and was obviously deep in thought. Mary chuckled and pointed out "Chuck stopped by during the night. The thing is happening tomorrow night during sunset apparently"

Jack commented "So, by then, we need to work out, where it's happening and what it is that fuels Krissy's blade" 

Krissy added "And how to use the stone to close the portal"

Tulip nodded "Closing the portal is what worries me. It will involve someone dying for love"

Lucifer commented "I'll do it"

Everyone looked at him and Krissy asked "Will that even work? It said dying for love. Why would you volunteer for that?"

Lucifer shrugged and said "Don't make me explain it. It'll work. Just work out what I have to do with the stone."

At that moment Lotus and Michael walked in. Lotus commented "To open the portal they're using demon blood, bones and my wings. Maybe the stone can be used to break whatever they're building"

"It's possible" Lucifer said

Tulip got up and gave Lotus a hug as Mary commented "It sounds like the most plausible scenario. What do you think Dean?"

Dean jumped slightly and said "I'm not entirely sure. It would depend on whether or not there were weapons involved. I mean, if Chewie got involved the answer's obvious but-"

Krissy chuckled and said "We've moved on Dean"

Before anyone else could say anything Gabriel appeared. He said "And I'm spent. For a few hours anyway. What did I miss?"

Before anyone else could respond Dean asked "Who do you think would win in a fight between Indiana Jones and Han Solo?"

Gabriel replied "Easy, Han Solo. Chewie would jump in and help. Like you and your giant, fluffy brother"

Jack looked at Krissy with a smile and Krissy smirked and rolled her eyes. She mumbled "Savages"

Mary chuckled and looked at Gabriel "We were discussing the fight tomorrow"

They all spent a few minutes filling Gabriel in on what they knew. Gabriel eventually questioned "So if the end of the world is tomorrow, we're going to party tonight, right?"

Dean gave a nod and said "Yep. I'm taking Sam out to get fireworks later"

Lotus questioned "Seriously? That's your plan for this evening?"

Dean asked "Got a better idea?"

Lotus sighed and said "As long as no one gets a hangover"

Dean smirked and called out "Hey Cas, get your ass down here we have news"

Castiel didn't appear immediately but when he did, everyone stared. He was wearing his trench coat but his suit jacket was missing. His shirt was untucked and had buttons in the wrong holes and his tie was undone.

He questioned "What's wrong?"

Dean asked "Cas, have you been in heaven helping, or getting laid?"

Castiel sheepishly replied "I had my angel blade"

Gabriel grinned and said "Castiel! You are a lot more fun in this world"

Castiel's eyes went wide and he said "Gabriel?"

"Yep" Gabriel replied

Castiel stated "Why am I not surprised they brought you back?"

Gabriel looked directly at you and said "Everyone loves the trickster"

Castiel just looked at him blankly. 

Jack asked "So what are we going to do today?" 

Dean replied "Whatever we want really" 

Before anyone could say anything else they heard what sounded like Chewbacca. Everyone looked up as Sam walked in looking like he was ready to kill. 

Sam looked around until his eyes fell on Gabriel. He glared and tried to speak but only wookie noises could be heard. 

Sam pulled out an angel blade and moved towards Gabriel. Gabriel chuckled as he ran off and yelled "I told you he was fluffy!" 

~~

That night as the sun was setting, Jack found Krissy sitting outside, facing the funeral pyre. "Hey, are you OK?" Jack asked he sat next to her.

"Mostly" Krissy replied

Jack asked "What's on your mind?"

Krissy sighed and said "A lot. That's why I came out here." She pointed to the two rocks with her friends names on them and said "For so long it was just the three of us. Now, they're gone and I've got this whole new, much bigger, set of friends. You and the rest of those knuckleheads, you're family now and... I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I don't want to lose anyone. What if I screw up?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and commented "You're not going to screw up. You're just as talented as anyone else in the building."

Krissy leant her head on his shoulder and asked "You think so?"

Jack nodded "I know so." He was silent for a moment before adding "If Sam and Dean have taught you anything, you'll probably figure out what you need to do at the last possible minute."

Krissy couldn't help but chuckle. "I hope so"

"You won't be alone" Jack pointed out. 

Krissy turned and hugged him before she said "Thanks Jack"

After a moment Jack said "Come on. Gabriel's clicked up enough party food to feed a small army"

They headed through the house and out the back. In the backyard area of the house there were several tables of food and a bar, complete with bartender.

Clover, Donna, Jody and Gabriel were all sitting at a poker table. Krissy and Jack each grabbed a beer and headed over.

Michael and Lotus were sitting with their backs to the bar chatting casually when Mary and Lucifer appeared. They were wearing snow gear and Lucifer clicked his fingers to return their clothes to normal. 

Lotus commented "Hey guys. Where'd you head off to?" 

Mary was smiling as she said "Lucifer took me sightseeing. We went to see the northern lights" 

Lotus smiled and said "I've always wanted to see those" She looked at Lucifer and added "Sap" 

Lucifer just poked his tongue out at her. The bartender handed Mary and Lucifer each a drink before Mary said to Lucifer "Come on, let's go kick some ass at poker" 

The two of them headed over to the poker table and Michael nudged Lotus. He said "I could take you to see the lights" 

Lotus shook her head and said "We've got plenty of time for that. Right now I just want to enjoy being surrounded by my happy, healthy family." 

"Oh" Michael said "I'll leave you to it then" 

Lotus laughed and grabbed him before he could walk away. She said "I meant with you" 

"Oh" Michael said with a smile. 

Lotus commented "You've gone soft" 

Michael looked confused and pressed his hand into his torso. "I assure you, I've not" 

Lotus laughed again and pulled him close for a kiss. She stated "Don't ever change" 

Michael just smiled. 

A couple of hours later Sam, Dean, Tulip, and Lily were all spread out on a large picnic blanket. Dean commented "Uhh I think I ate too much. Is this what being pregnant feels like?"

Sam smirked and replied "Dude you always eat too much"

"Touche" Dean said before shoving Sam's arm. "Get me another beer would you?" 

Sam chuckled and said "Fine. I think we should light the fireworks once you're capable of walking again"

Sam returned a few moments later with four beers and commented "I've never seen everyone so relaxed and happy"

Tulip stated "It's almost like a little slice of heaven"

Sam shook his head and said "Dean and I have been there"

Dean added "This is better" He gave a squeeze of Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled and said "Yeah it is"

Dean then asked "What are they doing?"

The four of them looked over and saw Jack and Krissy following Gabriel. Once they reach a large, flat patch of clear ground Gabriel clicked his fingers and suddenly there was a boxing ring in the backyard.

Han Solo was in one corner while Indiana Jones was in the other.

Dean stated "Oh hell yes. Come on Sammy, fireworks after the fight." He was already on his feet and moving over quickly. 

Sam laughed as he got up and went to watch the fight with Dean.

~~

The following day the large group woke at varying times and began to meet in the control room shortly before lunchtime. Just as he was about to walk in, Dean's phone began to ring.

He answered "Hey Garth. How are you holding up?"

Garth replied " _I've been better. I don't know if I can handle being without Bess. For now, I'm coping enough to be able to help you guys. Any idea what you're up against yet?"_

Dean explained the portal to purgatory and the void. "So we need to work out what by the cage door means and quick so we can go and kick some ass"

Garth questioned " _Lucifer's cage_?"

Dean froze. "What?"

Garth said _"It's the only thing that is important enough to be called THE cage. Where were you when you guys sent Lucifer back to hell?"_

Dean replied "We were in Stull Cemetery"

Garth commented " _So where will I meet you?"_

Dean replied "Head for Stull but don't get to close. We'll be heading down from the north. Garth you're a champion"

Dean hung up and headed quickly in to the control room. he called out "Gear up, I know where we're going"

Everyone looked at Dean and Sam asked "How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't." Dean said "Garth did. By the cage door, it must mean Lucifer's cage. Obviously this battle won't be happening in hell so it must be where we opened the cage to cram Lucifer in his box"

Sam went wide eyed "Stull"

Dean nodded "It must be"

Michael disappeared for a moment before returning. He commented "I can not fly anywhere near there. There is some kind of spell keeping anything from getting to close."

Lotus sighed and gave a nod before she said "OK, everyone do what you need to do while we're still here. We'll take the cars and leave in half an hour. Tops"

~~

Two hours later, Sam and Dean were in their usual spots in the impala. Dean commented "Right, we're getting close. You ready?"

Sam nodded "As I'll ever be"

Dean said "You just keep yourself in one piece. After everything we've been through I ain't losing you now"

Sam replied "Yeah, you to. Don't plan to do anything stupid"

Dean let out a scoff and said "Dude the plan is to kill anything that moves, not die and not let anything kill your ugly ass"

Sam chuckled and said "Love you too jerk"

"Bitch" Dean replied a smirk.

Sam then said "There's Garth"

Dean gave a nod and pulled over near Garth's car. The other cars pulled up behind them as Garth walked over. "Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Garth" Sam said

Dean called out "Cas, get your ass down here, it's about to start, we're at Stull Cemetery"

Everyone got out of their cars and began arming themselves. Everyone was armed with at least one gun and either a machete or an angel blade. Sam also had the demon blade and Dean was armed with his purgatory blade. 

Castiel appeared, along with Haniel, Adriel and Ezandriel. Castiel stated "We are here to help but we can not get much closer"

Dean asked "What do you mean?"

As everyone formed a small group Castiel explained "Wards, powerful ones."

Sam said "So we need to find and take out the wards"

The ground shook suddenly and Michael disappeared before reappearing "It's starting. The wards are on the portal itself. No angel can get through until the portal is destroyed"

Lucifer groaned and said "You're going to have to take my grace so I can get in there"

Mary said "As a human you'd never make it"

Garth asked "What's so bad about this portal?"

Lucifer held up the piece of the stone and said "This is what will destroy it"

Dean added "It's a suicide mission, needs someone to die for love"

Garth stated "I'll do it." Everyone stared at him and he shrugged "I die and I get to go to purgatory and find Bess. It's a win-win situation"

Lotus then stated "We'll cover you as best we can. Everyone else. Stay alive. Once the portal is down you can pray to an angel if you get hurt too bad. It's bad enough Garth's going to die let's make sure no one else does"

Dean added "Chuck took care of the leviathan. Anything coming out of that hole is the crap we kill on a regular basis. Cut the head off of anyone who's not standing here right now"

Jack said "It's time to start kicking assbut." He was pointing towards the cemetery where several creatures could be seen heading in their direction.

Lotus yelled "Spread out and get moving!"

Jody, Donna and Clover flanked right while Jack, Krissy and Lotus flanked left. Mary, Lily and Tulip moved forward a little left of centre while Sam and Dean moved forward, a little on the right side with Garth. All of them killing anything that dared come at them. 

As they moved closer to the centre of the cemetery the portal came in to view. It was a massive archway, the size of a large house, built with bones that were covered in blood. On top of the archway, covered in angel proofing sigils, were the wings Dante had cut from Lotus's body.

There were what seemed like hundreds of creatures pouring through the portal. Garth said "Guys, it's been nice knowin ya. Take care of Mr Fizzles for me"

Garth broke off at a run and Sam and Dean continued fighting. They were getting closer to the portal but were surrounded. The only reason they hadn't been over powered was because of the large number of people fighting, forcing the creatures to spread out.

The sound of heads being cut off and the occasional gun shot was all that could be heard over the snarls and growls of the creatures escaping purgatory.

Garth was severely injured by the time he made it to the portal but managed to leap on top of it. Standing between the wings he mumbled to himself "I'll see you soon Bess." Then he swung the piece of the stone down hard and the portal began to fall apart before suddenly exploding with a flash of blinding white light.

The angels all suddenly appeared and began fighting alongside the others. Lucifer stated "Michael something's wrong"

Michael nodded and said "It's some kind of spell making us weak. Be careful, we're not at full strength"

Virgil and Dante had appeared where the portal was destroyed and Virgil had begun an incantation. Dante stood by watching until he realised what Virgil was saying. Suddenly he screamed so loud that his voice echoed throughout the cemetery "NOO! You promised I'd see her again!"

Virgil stated "I lied." He then suddenly pulled out a blade and stabbed Dante in the heart before throwing him to the ground.

Dante's body began to glow before it was slowly covered by a black slime like substance. Once his whole body was covered it got up and he looked at Virgil.

Virgil grinned wickedly and said "Welcome, Empty. Do your worst"

The black slime slid it's way into Dante's mouth and soon looked like the Red-gum meatsuit again. However now it's eyes were black and it's skin dirtier.

Michael used the opportunity to appear behind Virgil and with one swift punch ripped his heart out his chest before smiting him.

The empty looked at Michael and hissed "Archangel."

With a powerful kick, Michael was was sent flying at least fifty feet backwards.

Sam and Dean were fighting close to each other and beginning to struggle. They were each sporting several injuries and soon they were each knocked to the ground.

They looked up to see an angry alpha vampire. "Winchesters" He hissed with a wicked look in his eye.

Yet before the alpha could make a move his head was cut off and the Winchesters were yanked to their feet. "Why am I not surprised this mess has something to do with you brother?"

"Benny!" Dean said

Benny chuckled and said "I'd say it's good to see you two but it seems like you been up to no good again" 

Dean was smiling as he said "Hey, this one's not our fault" 

More creatures circled them and Sam said "Benny stay close so you don't get caught in the cross fire"

The empty looked around the battle field and his eyes fell on Jack. "Nephalim" it hissed as it began making it's way towards him.

As it got closer it back handed Krissy and sent her flying backwards in to a tree. She was now in pain and as she struggled to stand she watched as the empty fought Jack.

Jack fought hard but his angel blade wasn't making a dent. Everytime he managed to cut the empty the wound closed immediately.

The empty was chuckling at him and after a few more blows Jack managed to cut its head off. However it didn't work. The black goo like substance held its head in place and healed the wound in seconds.

The empty laughed again and began fighting back. Krissy watched as Jack suffered several blows before being knocked to the ground.

Krissy pulled herself to her feet with a wince as she mumbled "Jack"

As she did her blade began to glow. She looked at it for a moment before she grumbled to herself "Seriously, love? That's the stupidest, cheesiest thing I've ever heard"

She limped closer as Jack tried to stand, only to be knocked down again. The empty placed a hand on Jack's head and began ripping out his grace.

Jack screamed in pain and Krissy shoved the empty backwards. She quickly lunged forward with a growl and stabbed the empty in the heart with her blade.

The wound glowed and Krissy gave the blade a twist before stepping backwards and pulling her blade back.

The empty stumbled back and stared at it's chest as it's whole body began to shake. "No!" It roared.

The ground began to shake to and Krissy took a step backwards as Jack pulled himself to his feet behind her. The empty's wound began to glow brighter and after a moment longer it exploded with a loud bang.

There was no sign of it left behind and Krissy turned and asked "Jack are you OK?"

Jack nodded and said "I'm human again but I'm OK"

Krissy morphed her blade back into a tattoo and pulled her gun her out. She fired several shots but the creatures from purgatory were predominantly occupied elsewhere.

Jack wrapped an arm around her to help her walk and asked "You worked out what powers your blade?"

Krissy replied "Yeah, love"

Jack looked confused and asked "You love the blade?"

Krissy chuckled and said "No it worked because I didn't want that thing to kill you. I love you"

Jack froze and looked at her and asked "Really?" Krissy nodded and leant up to kiss him. Jack then grinned and said "I love you too"

Krissy was smiling as she shot the werewolf who was charging at them from behind Jack. She said "Come on, let's go check on everyone else"

Not far from where Jack and Krissy were, Dean cut the head off two nearby vampires. He looked around and saw that most of the remaining creatures still alive were running away.

He turned and found Sam and checked him for injuries. "You OK?" he asked

Sam chuckled and gave Dean a hug "I'm fine man."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to see Benny with his hands on his head. Jody had both Benny's blade and her own pointed at him.

Dean burst out laughing as they approached. Benny rolled his eyes and stated "Glad you find this amusing brother"

Jody questioned "Is he really a friend Dean?"

Dean nodded and said "Yeah, he's part of the crew Jody"

Jody relaxed and handed Benny back his blade. She said "Thanks for the help"

Benny tipped his hat at her with a smile as everyone else began to approach. Dean hugged Tulip before looking around until he could see Mary and then Cas.

Haniel, Adriel and Ezandriel said their goodbyes and returned to heaven. Sam looked around and said "It looks like Garth is the only casualty. What's the catch?"

"He and Bess have found each other and are safe on their own island in purgatory. Like I said, I'm a sucker for a happy ending" Chuck said as he appeared suddenly.

Dean stated "Feel free to lay off the apocalypses for a while."

Chuck smiled and said "That was the last Winchester apocalypse, so to speak. I want you all to know-"

Chuck was cut off when he was tackled by Gabriel who had excitedly screamed "Dad!"

Chuck was now lying on his back on the ground while Gabriel hugged him. Chuck sighed and said "Gabriel, please let me up"

Gabriel got up and helped Chuck to his feet. Gabriel said "I knew you weren't dead. Did you see see? We all helped and Mike and Luci are friends again and this world is so much more fun than the other one and-"

Chuck said "Yes Gabriel, I am proud of all three of you. I'm proud of all of you. You should all be proud of yourselves." He said as he looked at the group.

Sam questioned "So, what are you going to do now?"

Chuck replied "Next I'm going to go and visit another set of Winchesters."

"There's more of us?" Dean asked

Chuck nodded and said "Of course. There's even a world where you're women. I'll be visiting a world where you drive a prius"

Dean looked horrified.

Chuck then moved towards Benny and poked him in the forehead as he said "Boop"

Benny glowed for a moment before clutching at his head. Dean demanded "What the hell was that?"

Chuck said "A reward. He's human now."

Benny took a few deep breaths and clutched at his stomach and grumbled "Oh, that's gonna take some getting used to"

Chuck stated "Head back to the manor, you've all earned some time off. I just need a word with Mary"

Everyone hesitated for a moment so Chuck added "Go on" He clapped his hands twice and everyone except Mary disappeared.

They all appeared in the manor garage alongside all the cars. Everyone was healed of their injuries. "Now what?" Jody asked

Gabriel grinned and said "Now we party even harder than we did last night and don't get out of bed tomorrow until well after lunch"

Everyone began walking out of the garage. Lucifer stopped Lily and Tulip for a moment. "What's up?" Lily asked

Lucifer said "I just thought you both should know the grace that's a part of you makes you extremely fertile."

Lily's jaw dropped and Tulip asked "Are you serious?"

Lucifer nodded and obviously looked nervous "I noticed when I was using my grace to check on everyone during the battle. They're less than a week old so I wasn't sure what I was seeing at first. There was no damage done to either of you in the fight and your grace will protect them to an extent anyway"

The girls both stared at him obviously still a little shocked. Lucifer added "It'll be a while before most of you believe I'm not an assbut any more so I thought honesty would be a good idea"

Lily suddenly hugged him "Thanks for telling us assbut"

Tulip gave him a hug too. "Thanks assbut"

Sam came back in the garage and asked "You guys OK?" 

"We're good" Lily said "Let's go celebrate. You too assbut" 

Lucifer moved to follow them when there was a ruffle of feathers behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Mary. His eyes went wide and he mumbled "You're an archangel" 

Mary nodded as she walked over and said "It's what Chuck wanted to talk to me about. I said yes. Thought I might keep you company for a while" 

Lucifer smiled and said "I'd like that" 

Mary leant forward and kissed him before they headed out to the party hand in hand. 

Sam had found Dean outside with Castiel as they walked away from the funeral pyre. Sam questioned "Garth?" 

Dean nodded "Yeah, he earned it" 

Castiel then said "I think I will return to heaven and visit Haniel. As always it was an honour to fight by your sides" 

Dean hugged him and said "Don't be a stranger Cas"

Castiel replied "I will visit tomorrow once you have all had time to recover from your hangovers" 

Sam chuckled and said "Be safe Cas" 

Castiel was loosening his tie as he stated "I always have my angel blade" He disappeared and Sam and Dean chuckled. 

Sam said "How are you feeling?" 

Dean smiled and said "I'm feeling pretty good actually. You heard what Chuck said, no more apocalypses for us" 

Sam asked "You throwing in the towel old man?" 

Dean laughed and said "Not by a long shot, smart ass. It's just nice to know we can take it a bit easier now. Monsters are always going to be out there somewhere." 

Sam gave a nod and said "Yeah. There will always be monsters in the world; for every pure soul there is another with the potential for great evil. That being said, I don't think I've ever been this optimistic about our future. We've had our ups and downs but I'm glad we made it this far together" 

"Sam and Dean against the world" Dean said with a smile as they clinked their beer bottles together. 

At that moment fireworks began exploding above the manor in the shape of penises. "Gabriel" they said at the same time with a chuckle. 

Sam commented "Have you noticed Benny hasn't taken his eyes off Jody?" 

Dean laughed "I did. He's got a thing for women in uniform too. She'll have him wrapped round her little finger in no time" 

Sam chuckled and said "Yeah she will"

They were quiet for a moment before Sam said "Thank you" Dean looked at him and Sam explained "I wouldn't be here or be half the man I am if it weren't for you. So, thank you" 

Dean gave a small smile and said "Ditto" 

Sam laughed and said "You did not just Swayze me" 

Dean smirked and said "Well it's true. Bitch" 

"Jerk" Sam said with a grin before they shared a hug. 

At that moment Lily and Tulip emerged. Lily looked at Sam and said "Come over here for a second. I need to tell you something" 

Dean smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tulip "What's all that about?" 

Tulip took a deep breath and said "All the archangels have checked and I'm pregnant" 

Dean froze and stared at her "You're what?" 

Tulip nodded and nervously said "Apparently my grace makes me super fertile and will help keep it healthy. So, you're going to be a-" 

She was cut off when Dean grabbed her and kissed her. Eventually he pulled back and asked "We're really gonna...?" 

"Yeah" Tulip said softly before they kissed again. 

Dean pulled back and was grinning as he said "Babe this is awesome. It's awesome, right?" 

"Definitely awesome" Tulip said with a chuckle. 

Dean hugged her and kissed her forehead before saying "I gotta tell Sam" 

Tulip chuckled and said "Give them a minute. He's getting his own" 

Dean went wide eyed and they both pulled back to watch Sam. They were out of ear shot but saw the moment Sam's eyes went wide. He then took several deep breaths and passed out. 

They headed over and Lily said "I was hoping it would go better than that" 

Dean said "Don't worry Sis. That's a good unconscious not a bad unconscious." He gave Sam a few light slaps to the cheek as he said "Sammy. Sammy, wake up"

"Dean" Sam mumbled as he slowly sat up before his eyes went wide and he struggled to speak "Dean, I'm, Lily's, Lily!" He grabbed Lily and sat her across his lap and hugged her before kissing her forehead. He was smiling and breathing heavily as he struggled to speak "Dean. Dean, we're, you're gonna, I'm gonna"

"Whoa, easy tiger" Dean said with a chuckle.

~~

_At that very moment, Sam and Dean weren't entirely sure what their future held._

_They didn't yet know that they'd soon live at the manor, turning the bunker into a base for the next generation of hunters. They didn't yet know that they would provide help, information and insults to those younger hunters, much like Bobby before them._

_They didn't yet know that they would have six kids between them and that only three of them would be hunters. They didn't yet know that they would live to meet some of their grandchildren or that they would one day be banned from three separate bingo halls for cheating._

_They were heroes. Men who'd sacrificed time and time again to keep the world safe. They'd saved people, hunted things and they'd never fully understand the positive effect of their efforts; the difference they had made._

_At that very moment, all Sam and Dean knew was that they were safe, they were happy, they were surrounded by their loved ones and the firework-penises Gabriel was making in the sky were getting increasingly more detailed_. 

~~

Meanwhile several states away, Claire and another hunter had just finished wiping out a pack of werewolves.

They were walking back to the car they'd used when Claire smiled and commented "Well, you've surprised me rookie. I'm glad you're OK"

He chuckled and questioned "You know you never explained why you keep calling me rookie."

Claire sighed and explained "When we killed the first two yesterday, you had that look in your eye. That kind of, oh crap I just killed something, look. I didn't want to know your name because it would have made it worse if you died"

He said "You're like, my age. I'm surprised you've been doing this long enough to have that rule. Do all hunters have such a crappy introduction to the life?"

Claire replied "Yeah, my mom was killed by a grigori angel who was my first kill. My Dad's soul is in heaven but his body is the vessel for another angel, who is actually decent. How'd you get into the life?"

He sighed and explained "I never knew my dad. Mom was killed by a rugaru about a year ago. I tried to kill the thing in a rage but it wouldn't die. Then this redhead scottish witch shows up and kills the thing. Hands me this fancy blade and gave me a brief run down of hunting."

Claire was obviously surprised "OK that's weird."

He nodded and stated "Yeah, before she left I asked her why she was helping me. She said that she didn't want to but Chuck wanted me to have the blade and that I'd be fine on my own until I found Claire Novak"

Claire froze and looked at him for a moment. "You know god calls himself Chuck these days. Some friends of mine have met him"

He asked "Seriously?" Claire nodded and he said "So you think god, like the god, wanted me to have a blade that kills a bunch of not natural stuff?"

Claire shrugged and said "Mysterious ways and all that crap"

They reached the car and he nervously said "Listen, you're the first decent person I've met who's a hunter; you're pretty cool. You interested in teaming up for a while?"

"I can handle that" Claire said with a smile. "I mean we probably should anyway" She held her hand out for him to shake and added "Claire Novak"

He chuckled before he shook her hand and said "Ben Braeden"

~~ The end ~~

A.N. Well, that's the end of my little plot bunny. Gabriel did break the fourth wall in this part and the last thing Dean said to Sam was the first thing he said in episode one. Which you already know; I don't need to tell you that. 

Anyway, I know this story is a long LONG way away from being fantastically written and I probably could have doubled its length with more character interactions but this was always more about the plot line than anything else. I really hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)

Thank you so much for reading. Seriously, thank you. 


End file.
